El Dorado
by Anna-bones-QueenOfThiefs
Summary: Marco and Ace were hoping for some quiet time on a summer island, instead they find a girl that drags them on a whole new adventure...meet Kirara, the girl who had the curse of the grand hand of Midas! marcoxOC... M for sexual themes and violence...
1. Chapter 1

The city of Amber. Home of over 300,000 people. In which over half were rich and powerful. The rest obeyed what the upper class said. still this place was a little short on marine heads to piss of though, so the time past without trouble…  
>most of the time, for some reason a marine fleet was sent into the harbor earlier this day and it made the pirates a little nervous.<p>

A small shipment of whitebeards fleet was on that island to check up on supplies. So far they had a week to be there, and the remaining two days were going to rush by fast. The island was a huge, so it was easy to escape the marine's on this island because of the endless number of people who lived here. And by the short amount of marines that were there, then this was a good place to be for a pirate.

The first commander of white beards crew was sitting inside a room in an inn. This was truly a strange town they sailed in. Marco smiled and leaned back in his chair. His smile grew when sweet music came flowing in the room and filling it with a romantic atmosphere, all that was missing now was a nice looking girl in front of him and all his trouble would vanish for good. Outside, Ace was walking around, trying to find a decent place to take a nap. In this time of the day the weather was weary warm so Ace didn't stick out just as much as he usually did.

It was about noon, and Ace had just finished stuffing his face with all the place had to offer, after that he stood up and went exploring. Marco thought about going after him for a little while, he decided that it would be better to go after the guy since trouble seemed to hunt him down. He stood up and walked out.

And before him the glorious city of Amber shined in mid day sun. Well, Ace didn't really need to be found right away…

The day passed without any trouble. The city was like the most laid back city in the grand line. It was so normal it was almost boring. The people were so calm, Marco could walk on the street and he would get a friendly glance from people who walked past him. Sure they went to bars and dank their body weight in beer. Then the people saw how strange it is to have pirates on the island but the fun only ended in a painful hangover. And then the people grinned at our faces.

Marco walked through the town, on the orange-red street and the red painted houses. He wondered sarcastically why it was called the city of amber when the color everywhere was ruby red. It was just the top of the strangeness in the city. He walked the street for hours; he enjoyed the city life once in a while, it sort of reminded him of home, when you mentioned it.

Without him even noticing it the day had past and the sun was setting. Still in two hours the day would be over and he had to find Ace, it was plenty of time, he wondered where the music was coming from…

The sun was setting in the east and to Ace it was a rather beautiful sight. When you're tired and alone sometimes you just love to sit and watch the sunset…

Ace smiled, this was one of the things that made him happy to see.

"Hey!" some voice called from behind him and he looked behind himself.

Marco was standing there smiling. He had a tray of food in his hands which he planted beside Ace and sat down beside him.

"Hope you're hungry." Marco said in a mocking tone since, he knew it was one of his favorite thing to do, and Ace was always hungry.

He nodded, not getting the mocking, and ate the food, fast as usual.

"You know, it makes me pretty bored to see how quiet this place is…" Marco started and looked at his friend.

"Your point…?" Ace asked and looked back at Marco.

"We need something to make things… interesting…" he continued, and smiled. Ace grinned at his friend's statement and nodded in agreement.

Then they stood up and started walking into the city of Amber.

As they walked through the city they saw the usual sights, agent artifacts, and old houses… boredom.

Marco wondered why it was called the city of Amber… maybe for the pretty girls, for the food, the buildings…? No clue.

"So I was thinking…" he stopped when he heard something play.' _Music?'_ he thought and turned his head the way it came from, he listened and found the same flow of music earlier that day

Ace herd it to, he let the tune flow threw his ears without noticing it and felt himself flow with it,

"You hear that?" Ace asked his friend and he nodded. Smiling they, probable without noticing it, went to the sound of beautiful music.

As they walked through the crowd the music became louder and better... More soothing. The two pirates smiled at the sight that appeared when the crowd moved away

In a corner up against the wall, where the fiddle and flute music was coming from, two persons just sitting there and playing.

The beat from the player's were so calm, like they didn't even know that people were watching them play.

This was a couple of travelling performers, apparently, they were two, one was playing a fiddle and the other was playing a flute, at least it looked like flute. It looked like it was crafted into a knife, blue-ish color and the fiddle was the same blue with light and cobalt blue streaks decorating it.

The couple played like nothing, it was like breathing to them, and it made them happy to see the people watch them play. The both of them were wearing a black cloche which covered their eyes complete.

Marco and Ace walked closer to the couple, who just finished a song they took a little moment to decide another song. Not a long time passed before started to play another one, more upbeat.

Ace and Marco stopped just a few meters away. The crowd was forming a circle around them end people were throwing coins into a box they had close to them. They gave a dashing smile every time they heard a coin cling in the box.

It was obvious that this was boy and girl, one of them had a little red stubble on his chin and thinner lips. He had manly features that were unmistakable…

The other one was a girl, no question, a long red lock of hair came from under the hood and full pink lips were shown. She was playing the fiddle.

Suddenly they looked up for a brief moment and looked each other in the eyes. Then they stood up. And their real performance began!

They swept their cloches of and the hats flew away and the couple was looking at each other fearless. From under the cloches they were wearing an equally blue loose shirt and tight cream colored pants. Then they smiled and the man winked the girl who turned to face the audience

"Welcome to watch the performance! And thank you for all your generous donations" she shouted and earned a loud clapping from the crowd. Her smile grew. But no one saw her eyes, a white mask covered the upper half of her face, still flaming red curls fell down her shoulders like a red waterfall…

Ace and Marco looked at each other and smiled, they clearly agreed that she was beautiful. The way she shined in the spotlight was remarkable; though they didn't see half her face the smile caught them.

"Now this little theater will be performing active _dance_. " She said and winked before jumping in the air and smacking her partner in the jaw the crowd shouted and laughed in the same time "trust me I don't enjoy doing this!"She said and winked, the crowd laughed.

Ace and Marco watched as the man stood up and walked close to the girl who started telling jokes about her partner and a duck… bad joke none the less…

Then her partner wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her in the air, she landed in an elegant swoop in the air and finished it by landing on her face, it was obvious that they were acting. Like they were just having fun 'fighting' each other in public.

The men shouted out cheering sounds as the man walked around whit his hands in the air, he took a swoop by an incredible talent and elegance. He had equally red hair as the girl; actually he kind of looked like the girl. Maybe they were siblings. Come to think of, that red hair kind of made him look like Shanks, a little. All he was missing were the scars over his eye. But he no one saw his eyes, for his eyes were covered by the same white mask. Just like his female dancing partner. Behind him, the girl stood up and was about to charge back when suddenly somebody grabbed her shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you have performing permission?" the marine asked, she didn't answer only slid out of his grip and moving to their little box of money.

"What if we don't?" the man asked and moved behind his partner

"Then I will have to take the money you collected, they belong to the government!" the marine said and stepped closer to them.

"You can't take them, we earned that money!" the girl shouted and picked up the money box,

"I can and I will!" the marine said and walked closer to them. The crowd booed the marines and shouted curse words at them.

"I'm afraid we can't let you closer…" the man said and held his partners shoulders, like to protect her.

Marco and Ace grinned at the sight the girl looked like a mother lion protecting her babes and the man looked like protecting his family. Only there family and baby was a small box of money.

They both took positions, the man behind the girl. But they didn't even get a chance to fight because the crowd was getting angry and they gathered around the couple shouting and yelling at the marines, something about taking their fun and entertainers. This seemed to snap something to place in the performer's heads and they started to run, swimming threw the sea of people. Ace and Marco saw this was the time to leave and started to back out of the angry mob, attacking the poor defenseless marine…

"I need back up, hold the crowd! They are getting away!" he screamed and soon the place was filled with marines, Ace was thinking of a way to escape but the marines didn't seem to be interested in white beard pirates…they were after the performers.

Marco thought about the look the two partners got on their faces, he was exited to see their faces be shown to the crowd. But when they didn't take the marble white masks off Marco only gained interest. When Marco took a close look they had the exactly same face on, they had to be twins or something... he wondered what they did to get the marines after them…

'_Oh, well better them then us'_ he thought and followed Marco into the forest.

"Well that was fun…" Marco said sarcastically and sighed… Ace knew he didn't mean it. This was a total bust; the marines ruin everything fun all the time.

The performer's names were Kirara and her twin brother Aaron. They were wanted… and in trouble…

"Damn, Aaron I blame you for this trouble!" Kirara shouted at her brother, he answered with a witty smile

"Trouble? You're only in trouble if you get caught!" he screamed back at her and grabbed his sister hand to lead her out of this trouble…


	2. Chapter 2

The marines were running fast on their heels, Kiraras eyes were watering and the tears were streaming down her cheeks, behind her big brother pushed her in front of him. He was trying to get her to safety. She turned back and looked at her brother, he had a fierce face on, he didn't want his little sister to see him worry about her, and he didn't want her to see how scared he was.

The little trouble they had in the first place had turned into an incredibly big mistake.

The both of them had been in the town square, performing. It was one of their greatest talents, where ever they went their perfect symmetrical dancing and smiling faces, they gained good times everywhere, but this was a hard slap in the face. Although they knew why the marines were after them… they knew.

"Lighten your lode!" Aaron, her brother, screamed in her ear and ribbed his own mask of his face, the white marble mask shattered on the street. She did the same and also took of her belts of 'props'  
>'<em>no extra lode'<em> she thought about the both of them, she didn't want to be a burden on her brother!

"Don't let them get away!" the marine captain screamed to the others and they all screamed in agreement. Kirara trembled when bullet shots started to rain over them, her eyes started to water and her hands searched for Aarons comfort.

"Damn!" Aaron screamed and pushed Kirara to keep running. He saw the desperate look on his sisters face and felt a slight burn in his chest, he hated to see his little sister so scared. And he thought to kill anyone who made her so scared! But that would have to wait for a better time. He knew exactly why the whole marine fleet on this island was after them. But his little sister didn't know, and he had to protect her from that truth for as long as he could!

Kirara saw the world in faint flashes now, all she could manage was to trust on Aaron to guide her where to go, and occasionally he pushed her to the side and made her duck. She relied on him so much. '_Oh thank god!' _she thought when she saw a forest coming in sight.

They were coming to the forest; they would be safe once they reached the forest. They kept their rides there, and when they would get there they would fly up to the sky and laugh at the stupid marines, when they would get of this horrible island and never return!

They were almost to the forest borders; Kirara could smell the trees and soil! A feeling of relief washed over her and she looked up to the trees to see her freedom! But no, instead of the soft smile to be washed over her nothing came, her heart sunk down in her chest. She saw a man, a familiar face, sitting up in the trees and smirking an evil grin. In his hands he a held a gun and he was aiming at them!

Aaron heard the shot, from up in the tree, it was different, he felt like it was familiar, and he knew who owned that gun…

Aaron grabbed his sisters shoulders and pulled her back, she shouted when she was suddenly pulled back, her brother wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight, he kept his eyes shut tight and waited for the pain,

Kirara felt completely safe in her brother's arms, nothing could harm her. Unfortunately the same didn't go for him, her heart stopped beating when her brother's shoulder jolted to the side and he let out a muffled scream. The bullet hat shot through his shoulder!

"Aaron? Oh god, no Aaron!" she screamed and tugged on her brothers shirt, as it slowly got stained with a large circle of blood.

"I'm fine, sister, just stay calm…" he gritted between his teeth and grasped his sister's shoulders; she looked in his eyes, her eyes filled with tears. She they waited for the marines running at the twins, who just stood there and did nothing,

"…don't cry, please, that would just make me cry and they would just be a mess"

"This is a mess!" she screamed and buried her face in his shirt, but to her own horror she felt warm liquid stain her face. Red blood streamed out of his shoulder,

"I know... but you must escape. They must never catch you, even if they catch me…" he said and now the pain was clear in his voice. And it scarred Kirara from the inside out. "…you must run away!" he said and pushed her out of his embrace and sent her running.

Kirara didn't know what to do, the marines were so close and her brother was going to stop fighting! She was supposed to run away, she didn't want to let him do this, she shook her head and was going to walk back in her brothers arms, to be with him, they would go down together…like he always said they would do!

"No! You run you stupid girl!" Aaron screamed and threw her to the ground; Kirara shouted and tried to keep her feet up. But it didn't go as she planned it. Her feet failed her and she fell on her side.

Her confused large eyes stared at him and broke his heart. he felt tears form in his eyes…"please…sister…go…"he whispered just loud enough for Kirara to hear. Just when his voice broke, his sister stood up and clumsily started to run torts the forest, in seconds she was out of sight. That's when Aaron let out a sigh of pain and relief. He looked back into the angry marine solder face. He, to the solders surprise, let his whole hand pound on the solders face.

He was strong… no one could say otherwise… and he was one of the flying demons of the city of gold! There was not a soul in the world that could make him fall without a fight!

But what he didn't see was that the soul that had aimed at his sister, from a tree branch high up in the tree. Jumped down and slowly walked after her. Just as Aaron who was so eager to save his little sisters life was going to fight the marines until he didn't have a blood drop left in his body!

Kirara ran as fast as her legs let her! She had no intension to stop if it meant that disobeying her brother's last wish before he gave up his freedom! Al thought she didn't see at all from the tears blocking her vision. The tears came streaming down her cheeks and she just let herself flow on and on and on, she didn't care where she went and she didn't care if she got there in one piece or not…

But the way was so long… she had never thought she had to run so far... was it really that long? No she was sure that they had landed somewhat close to the city, so if something like this would happen then they would be able to get away fast…

Suddenly a cold thought ran past her. She opened her eyes, and looked around… she didn't know where the hell she was! She had gone too far. And now she had no idea where she was!

"Oh no…" she whimpered and fell to her knees… she was trying to collect her thoughts together. She had always relied on her brother so much…and without him she was hope less

She pressed her back on to a tree and tried to think clear… there was a tornado going off in her head and she was so confused. She didn't feel her body and was so light headed the forest seemed to close in on her. Suddenly she couldn't see and her world was turned upside down. The last thing she saw was the forest floor on the side of her head…

Ace walked through the sea of people that were still charging at the poor marines… the two pirates swam threw into the forest and slowly made their way out…when they came into the forest and breathed the cool evening air. The sun was setting and the, oh so calming atmosphere was being trembled and stomped on. With Marco on his heals he was going in some direction; he didn't really care where he was going. There plans to have some fun with the marines were not about to happen any time soon with all the marine idiots in town there was no way they could stay there for much longer…

"Who do you think those kids were?" Ace asked out into nothing. He was really wondering about it…what the hell they did to be that wanted by the marines…

"Who knows…"Marco said and looked to the tree tops. There was a narrow path they were walking on looked relatively new and fresh. Like it was just been stomped down. It was catching his eyes… and he wanted to know where it was leading to. They had been walking away from the shouts and screams.

"…maybe there just a couple of unfortunate souls that were unlucky…" he sighed and walked besides his friend. Ace smiled his cocky grin at the statement and rested his hands behind his head and looked up to the sky. While Marco's eyes glanced down for a moment he wondered where this path was leading.

As it turned out the path was leading to a large tree. Its thick and long stern stretched up into the sky so high that the two pirates could barely see the top of it; it was pretty darn beautiful… Marco started to walk a circle around it to see the tree in all its glory. Ace sat down at the base of the tree and leaned against it as he looked around

The tree was in the middle of a silent spread of the forest. It was like a spiritual shrine... and the strange thing was it was totally secluded and quiet. So quiet it was turning strange. There was no sound…at all. Ace looked up into a nearby tree top, looking for something interesting. A blue-bird, sitting in the small tree branch…his head stretched up into the air and opened its back and Ace waited for the sweet sound of its song…none came… Ace opened his mouth to shout out to Marco… his lips mouthed the sounds. He lost all sound in his throat

He bolted up from his sorry hind and tried to talk…there was no sound! He couldn't speak. Something turned off all the sounds, in panic he turned around to see Marco but he was nowhere to be seen…

Kirara felt he self coming to conciseness again. The forest floor felt cold against her face, she wished she didn't remember what the hell happened but as she slowly razed herself up to her elbows and looking around... her temples were pounding like someone was knocking a hammer against her head…hard… she did hit her head a little too hard…

"Oh good… you're awake…" a sly voice sounded in her head and pounded on her temples…

"Ah…what?" she said and looked around… there was no sign of a human talking. However this grand line was a strange place to be on and she thought that there might be a nice little bird talking…she shook that strange thought of her fast. When she looked up in the tree, she was relieved to see a boy sitting there…leaning lazily against the tree...

"You, finally you are awake, I've been waiting for almost a half hour…" the boy said again, he sounded like he was smiling. But his voice was so familiar… Kirara suddenly felt like she knew that sly, deep voice, it was quite deep and sounded so naughty…like he was going to let all hell loose when she would look up…oh! Where did Kirara know him from!

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kirara said and tried to look up to him, when suddenly she felt a hard boot press her head down in the mud hard!

"You mean you don't remember?" the boy said and stomped on her head… Kirara shouted and punched the foot of her head, she quickly lifted her body on her hands and kicked the other leg. The man fell like a stick to the ground, but he was not so much going to fall easily like that. He landed on his hands and pinned his foot on her back to the tree. Kirara was never a good fighter and a worse planner.

Kirara suddenly felt like shed been here before. On this fight, had this foot stomping on her back, pinning her to something…she had been here before. Or something…

"You were never a good fighter…" he said and gave her a hard kick in the head. Kirara screamed and fell on her face again. The boy laughed and walked to her and stomped on her hands…

"Look at you…so helpless…and to think that your brother actually lost his life to save you…" his words were so sharp… they scared her heart and made it bleed, so to speak. She closed her eyes and tried to release her hands, the boot was rough down under and she was not letting herself look up…

"What's a matter… why won't you look at me, sweetie…" he was mocking her, the slyness in his voice was driving her out of her mind, and she had heard it before. Somewhere deep in her memories she knew him, she couldn't tell who he was…she had to see his face…

She slowly lifted her head and traced his legs…a marine. How fitting. She didn't have a chance to get to his face…he bent down and grabbed a fist full her hair to lift her body, Kirara screamed in pain when her red hair was violently abused and her head was slammed against the tree. A soft laugh was heard against her ear when she felt a body press against her, and lips against her ear breathed in her cent and as creepy as it was,

He breathed in so hard…"I've missed you…dearest Kirara… "He purred and twisted her head…to face him…but as soon as she laid eyes on him…her heart froze in a thick block of coldest ice

"R-Raymond…?" her shaking voce broke as she looked upon her childhood friend…his black hair in fell into his gray eyes and his grin was large and sly, this was Raymond! Her friend…the slight happiness in her heart shattered when he pressed her arms to the tree and his body on hers.

"Not just Raymond, I've been promoted to lieutenant-master..." he purred against her ear and she felt something warm and wet stroke up and down her ear…"mmh you taste so good…" he purred and ran his tongue further down her neck.

Kirara took a move and tried to kick him from behind, but when Raymond just found that thing amusing, Kirara slammed the back of her head into his face. the shock drove him away, as he held over his face he let out a simple grunt…that wasn't nearly as strong as she hoped… when he removed his hand, his nose was only bleeding the slightest…

"Haha, little kitty found her claws…" Raymond raised himself up and walked closer to Kirara. There was this atmosphere around him that made Kirara freeze out of fear, he looked so scary. This was not the childhood friend she grew up with "sad really, I would liked to see you in your animal mode…" he said in a perverted manner and quickly grabbed her hand and pinned it to the tree. Kirara let out a scream when Raymond pressed himself up against her and buried his face in her neck.

He let out a long lust full sound as he breathed in her sent… "Mmh Kirara…you smell so wonderful… I wish I could have you and I know you wish it too…" he had Kirara locked in so no matter how much she tries to fight, it was no use. Raymond pulled his hand down and covered Kiraras mouth. No matter how much she tried to fight and no matter how much she tried desperately to get away, he was too strong…

"You know…" he said and suddenly pulled her away from the tree, he reached out his hand and made it hover in front of her face; there was something small and sharp in his hand. Kiraras heart stopped for a while when she saw that he was caring a small blade in his hand… he made it hover over her face and let the blade stroke smoothly over her cheek. The cold steel made her shake and tremble with fear even more... "I really like you Kirara…I wish I didn't have to do this…."

He held his knife high and aimed it at her heart!

With the sharp moment right before he plunged the knife into her heart, Kirara found the strength to move finally she slid to the side and ribbed herself out of Raymond's forceful embrace and tried to get away. But to her oven horror, she didn't get completely away…and the knife jabbed into her rib-cage…

He incredible scream of pain bolted threw out the entire forest, it echoed all the way to the marine base where her brother was still panting fighting the marines, his face chalk white from blood loss…

When he heard the scream his heart got the sting…she didn't make it… she had been captured…

He just stopped and stood there, until the marine slammed on his back and pinned him to the ground. The marine shoulders kept coming back at him and pinning him to the ground they pulled out a knife and put it at his neck… and with a swift motion his throat was slit open… blood squirted out of his neck and he let out a little squeal… his eyes felt like they would go to the back of his head while his lungs filled with his bloody fluids… and with that his world went white…

"Heh! My little kitty…you just ensured yourself a slower death…" Raymond mocked and let her go…Kirara crumbled to the ground and let a hand cover her wound…

"Hahaha! You look pathetic!" Raymond shouted and pressed his boot on her head…

"You should look at yourself!" Kirara screamed with the pain…

"Huh?" Raymond was surprised to hear her talk he had expected her to do nothing more…

"you look pretty pathetic yourself in your monkey suit!" she continued" what the hell happened to you?"

Raymond smiled and bent down to her… his lips touched almost touched her skin and "I changed for the better…" he said and pressed his lips against hers. Kirara clenched her eyes closed in disgust, this was her friend! Her child hood friend, she had treated him like a brother. She thought that they were siblings…

He was kissing her…he had killed her and now he was kissing her! This was not the Raymond she knew…

"There now didn't that feel good…" he purred into her skin, and with that, he just got up and started walking away…

"Oh, but you know Kirara… if this would be up to me, our meeting would not have gone like this…" he said and smiled his fake smile…that smile she knew. She'd seen it so many times when they were younger."… You would've just been arrested and ill have you brought to my quarters…"he grinned and turned around…"I would've loved having you there…on my bed…all mine. But alas…this the way it was supposed to go…" he said and turned around again. He walked slowly like to see if Kirara would try to get away…

Raymond waked with victory glory in his eyes and the smiled that grew ever so much with the thought of what he did. Not he was sure to get a promotion and gain full control of an army, all he ever wanted…his plan was going perfectly

Suddenly they heard a ruffle in the bushes behind the tree. The ruffle became louder but Raymond only thought that it was one of those small woodland creatures and kept walking away. When he was way out of sight then Kirara saw someone step out

Marco stepped out of the bushes. Kiraras eyes went wide fast when she saw the fears look on the pirates face, THE phoenix Marco had stepped in front of her. When she looked like this. There was small pool of blood forming under her and she could feel her heart rate go slower. But when the pirate turned to her and she laid her eyes on his face, her cols feel it went faster for some reason…

The pirate didn't say anything; he just bent down and lifted her face a little so he could see her. Her face was as pale as chalk the miserable look she had on, he couldn't heave his eyes off her…her eyes were closed and her lips were parted, there was a thin line of blood running from the corner of her mouth. Marco's brain was working on what the hell this was about, who would do this to a girl…she didn't look a day over fifteen! And for another thing this was the girl in town the one who was performing, was It not…

"who did this to you…?" he asked in a low voice, there was still a chance that the one who did this was still here, not that he couldn't take whoever it was. But for all he knew then the person who did this would try to hurt her more…

The girl opened her mouth and tried to answer, but right now there was no sound in her throat, gasped a few times and coughed up blood…

Suddenly Marco's heart was filled with something, some feeling that he didn't know what was. Some urge pushed him on and as he thought about what would be the right thing to do, found that it would be best to do something stupid… "It's alright… ill take care of you…"

"t-the m-marine*gasp*… jerk!" she gasped out and tried as hard as she could to speak so he understood"t-tried to k-kill m-*gasp*me"

"Who did…?" he asked as he softly pulled her close and lifted her off the ground.

"Mmh I don't even k-know…anymore" she said and rested her head on his shoulder, he felt her weight get heavier and her hand fell lifelessly down,

"Don't pass out… you want to live…" he said a little harsher and walked faster back to where ace was… seemed like the best thought right now…


	3. Chapter 3

Marco sat over the pail girl, in the room everyone was silent, and it should've been nice to have this much silence, finally, but now that it was here it was just uncomfortable…

The red haired girl had been performing the other day. Just yesterday actually, he had seen her dancing in the city of Amber. There she seemed so happy and innocent; hell only knew what she and her partner did to get that wanted by the marines

"So, who is she?"

"Hmm?"

"who is she?" the doctor asked, the middle aged man with gray hair lines and a sad looking eyes, he was the only doctor in the city, macro was actually starting to think the city people in this city were practically perfect in every way...

"I don't know…" he mumbled slowly. _'I don't even know her, why go through all this trouble…?'_ he wondered to himself, the rest of the crew that was in there, looked up and stared at him wondering the same thing.

"Well you did the right thing, bringing her here, and I will tell you she will start bleeding again. When she does you should hold a clean cloth on her wound and keep pressure on it. If it doesn't stop she shouldn't ever wake up again…" he said smiling.

Marco listened half way through, he heard that if she would not stop bleeding she would die…and he was ok with it, he felt anger start up in his chest. Some doctor! Still he kept the calm face; he would never let them know he had a problem…

"Ok, you can go now…" he said. The doc. Paused

"Of course… after you pay me…" he said…

"Just get the hell out of here!" he gritted between his teeth

Outside, the poor people that walked happily down the street of Amber city were more than surprised to see their doctor fly out the window of the inn followed by the broken glass from the window. His scream was silenced fast when he face-planted on the ground.

Inside, Ace stood by the window, and looked down.

"So are you going to explain to me why you are acting all stupid?" he looked over to Marco that walked over to the bathroom. He gave him a slight glance back before he shut the door.

Ace was completely clueless about Marco's sudden behavior, they were the only two guys in the room now and he still hadn't gotten an explanation. He found her in the woods, from that moment he felt like he needed to make sure that she would at least live … but Marco had been acting weird ever since he saw her dancing, his eyes were distant, and he didn't pay any attention to what others around him said.

There had been a small part of the men in the room to help them take care of her, but after they had cleaned her blood of their fingers they left. They asked to give them details on how she was when she would wake up.

Ace mind started to wonder. Whoever stabbed her must had planned that this would kill her, what could she have done to deserve that…?

He looked over at her, she didn't look good, a swollen checks and split lip. Her skin was a creamy gray color. He knew that was bad. He moved over to her bed rest and touched her cheek, she was so smooth, but so cold… her hand stoke out of the covers, her right hand, there was something odd about her hand. It was gloved; still he had never seen such an odd texture…

She wouldn't want to wake up with that on her hand, would she? Ace moved over to remove the glove. He lifted the hand, but was surprised on how heavy the glove was. like Really heavy…wow if this is the fashion in this island; glows as heavy as a bar of gold then he felt sorry for the girls that ha to carry that around then everywhere…

He pulled on the middle finger, and the glove started to slip of… almost.

Her hand grasped around his hand and stopped him

"Don't…please…" she whispered a raspy voice; he froze when she grabbed his hand weakly, and he saw her skin that had been under the glove. The strange yellow color covered the hand; it sent chills down his bare back.

"Why?" he asked her, not really expecting an answer, but she did: her head moved and her eyes opened slightly...

"Just…don't." she whispered and her eyes closed and in her head her soul started to fall into a strange pit of nothing…

XXX

Nothing...

All she felt was the pain it took to draw the next breath. She was tired, so tired. And the emptiness she felt was eating her alive...

Suddenly she felt that a hand touched her inner thigh. Her body shook. And the hand moved away. But it came back now lover on her body, what was this? Kirara couldn't move her body, she tried to think who could be doing this to her but the only thing she could focus on was something whet and warm traveling down her outer thigh. She tried to speak but she couldn't part her lips. It was like her body was numb…

She was not awake, and she was not asleep. She was un-conches still her body accepted the treatment someone was giving her, usually when someone touched her like that awake or not, her body reacted in some way…

Why didn't it now. She felt every pinch, every hand that came and held something whet around her waist. She couldn't remember why she was here, or how the pain came to her…

Or how to make the pain go away…

She tried to open her eyes but the darkness only welcomed her with its cold glare. She felt a warm tear fall down her cheek, the emptiness and betrayal was unbearable. She wanted to let go for a while now she had waned to let go, let the life force slip away…

But something forced her to stay. The hands were warm all of a sudden; she let her eyes slide down her body. She seemed naked and she saw the hands treating her, they were see-threw like the finest glass, and they were different from each other, like one was rougher than the other,

There were seven sets of hands, and she felt so familiar to five of them. It was so weird that it felt nice. The two other hands were rougher than the other five… she kept her eyes on the hands because they started to grow more parts, forearms elbows and shoulders. They soon got figure, heads and bodies, she started to recognize them.

There was a pair of little hands she saw who she was immediately; the little girl was her captain. It was a little weird to have a little girl for a captain. But there was a story to her, a good one. Her name was Silver. Fitting her dull silver eyes and short white hair. She placed her little hands on her left shoulder.

One other set of hands were large and were clearly men hands, they were her brothers hands. She saw his figure come faster and place his hands on her stomach, it felt like he was here for real, here to protect her forever, the figure of her brother smiled softly and a tear fell down his cheek.

The other two hands turned as well, they grew a body and she knew them too. One of them was Kairy, the first mate of the ship. Her long silky hair fell down her shoulders in the most artistic way she had ever seen it. The other set of hands, belonged to the sniper of the crew: Mandy her hair and bangs were what she used to recognize herself, a naughty soft smile on her lips. They placed their hands on each one of her knees.

The fifth hand changed and turned into paws, a set of cute, furry paws that added a cat's body, his cats face was scared and on one of his ears was a big chunk fallen off, his eye was coved with the usual eye patch. The cat grinned, since he was originally a human he showed facial expressions.

These were all her best friends and crew mates, she felt the warm feeling built up inside her heart. And she remembered that she was never alone. Not totally alone. Never.

Suddenly, the unbearable sharp pain in her side came back and she thought she screamed out in pain. She remembered what happened, who had stabbed her in the side causing her to endure a slow painful death… Then the two other set of hands showed up. One of them moved to the wound and cupped the entire thing, blood leaked threw the fingers. Her blood, she wondered if she would die… Ramos had planned that to give her the sure but slow death.

The hands started to grow a body. Strong arms and a broad chest, on his left shoulder was a tattoo,  
>"Ace" she mouthed, but no sound came, the rest of the body came and his face was showed, his freckled face, a sly grin appeared and somehow that made her feel safe. Ace was his name, he seemed so handsome from there, holding the wound in his hands. Like to help it heal…<p>

She remembered faintly that he had tried to take of her glove when she woke up for a split second. But she had stopped him and then his puzzled face was the last thing she saw before she passed out into the line between life and death. She sniggered a little, '_he must think I'm crazy…'_

The other hands were placed on a rather sensitive place, they cupped her breasts or rather on the place where her heart was, she swallowed hard when they pressed on her heart and they started to grow, strong hands came and…

Nothing.

Before she saw who it was, she felt them lift her up. Like a child and them she was above all their heads and was going higher. She saw a light, _'oh no, I can't die!' _she thought in panic, she looked back and saw them. All waiving her good bye. Her heart pounded so hard, she heard voices. And started to panic, and fight the light, she didn't want to die! It was not her time, she was only 17! _'It's not my time! I can't die! I can't!' _she screamed into the darkness, nothing was heard, and nothing sounded, there was no sound, no life…

XXX

Ace froze when she stirred, her head tilted to the side and a painful expression came on her face. She arched back and moaned something; he pressed her shoulder harder on the bed and kept her still. If she moved to much the wound would start bleeding again.

"Mhmm, no. no!"

She started to fight with more power, like she in a serious shock, and she started to scream.

"Marco would you get the hell in here!" he shouted. Marco ran in the room and saw what was going on. Ace's face looked a little scared; he was not sure what to do, Marco smiled and walked to him.

"She's just having a nightmare… you need to calm her." He said and walked to the food table. He glanced over to the bed and watched Ace stroke her head, and whisper calming words to her. He looked sort of awkward, but somewhat seemed to work she stopped the screaming and pulled back the fighting.

Ace pushed her shoulder down on the bed, she was sweating and panting, her eyes were clenched closed and she refused to open them. He patted her head in a calming manner, like he did to Luffy at the time, when they were together, so long ago. She reminded him of Luffy in some funny way, she was so petite, and he stroked the flaming red hair locks out of her face and viewed her cream color face, she had a soft painful expression on. She looked awake though, but she didn't want to open her eyes.

He used the chance to look better at the details of her face, she was pretty, but one thing drew his attention. A scar on her face, over her right eyebrow, it was a thick pink scar. A really old one, he cupped her cheek and stroked a finger over the scar. Her expression softened and she sort of smiled, she liked it.

Marco came over to his side and looked over her, "your good." he simply said and flicked his hat. Ace grinned and fixed his hat back, "yeah, you get practice when looking after an idiot little brother…" he answered and changed from grin to a soft brotherly smile. Yup she was like Luffy in a way, he could not tell why just yet, but he cared a little. But just a little…

"…mhmm…Aaron?" she mumbled and shrugged, her hand traveled to touch his arm and felt it in her own hand. She was trying to find out who he was

"You awake? How do you feel?" Ace asked, a brew his hand back. He glanced over to Marco; he seemed as curios as Ace was. She shrugged and moved a little, but she didn't open her eyes.

"I feel like crap…" she whispered her voice was raspy, and low. But they heard it. Ace tilted his head to the side and looked over to Marco. He did the same only in the other way.

"That's understandable…" Marco soothed, and stroked a hair out of her face; her skin was so clear, apart from the scar on her eyebrow. "…you feel like telling us what happened?"

Ace looked at him with a 'what!' expression on his face. Marco bit his tongue; maybe it was way too early to ask that.

She shrugged, and her face looked like she was thinking hard about answering.

She shook her head.

"Well then, just rest, you can tell us later…" Marco said and stood up and walked out. Ace looked after him wondering what the hell was the matter with him. He sighed, he was never going to understand that man, but he didn't care. '_I'm sure he has his reasons'_ he just thought when he didn't bother to wonder about it…

She looked sad, and a tear fell down her pale cheeks. And she trembled in a way, honestly it would be easy for him to just stay and watch her until she had the strength to stand up again. He smiled, not a perverted smile like some would expect, but a soft smile, like he cared a little.

"Why don't you open your eyes?" he asked and sat up straight, to have a better look at her. He was curious to know what color they were.

"Because I'm afraid that if you know…you won't let me leave…" she muttered and covered herself up in the blankets. Marco heard that and now his curiosity increased as well.

"Why wouldn't we let you leave?" Ace asked

She didn't answer only covered herself entirely with the blankets.

"Why did you save me…?" was heard from under the covers her voice was a little higher now that she was under the covers she had to talk louder. "…why didn't you just let me die?" she shouted, it sounded like she was crying.

That Ace couldn't answer; he looked over to the first commander and raised an eyebrow. He waited for him to answer.

But Marco didn't know what to say. He felt like his lips were stitched together, Ace sighed and looked back to the …covers.

"We couldn't just let you sit there and bleed out… we had to do something" he said it was partly true he had felt the need to save her and the pain there came when the thought of leaving her there struck his mind.

"Ok… can I stand up…?" she asked and put the covers a little down, he could see the scar now…

"I think you should let the wound heal before you jump to something like that…" Ace said chugging a little. With a sudden move she pulled the sheets away from her face.

Then she looked at him, her eyes wide open. Ace came into eye contact with her and got stuck. He could not look away…

Her eyes drilled a hole into his soul… complete gold except for the pitch black pebble in the center her eyes were all gold color. Even the whites were golden. Ace swallowed and made an attempt to look away but her eyes captured him.

"I want to stand up, I have to… I have to..." she said and tried to sit up but winced of pain when she took it too far, her expression showed much pain. Ace pressed her down on the bed roughly, she gasped in pain when she hit the head of the bed.

"I can't let you stand up in this condition!" he shouted a little, they had saved her in the forest she wouldn't want to ruin that now. She whimpered and a tear fell down, why was Ace not surprised when her tear turned out to be golden as well.

"Then do something!" she shouted and fought a little, but a useless attempt. The bloody open wound soon made her stop moving at all,

"…I can't, you have to calm down…"

She clenched her eyes shut and sobbed. "It hurts…"she cried and grabbed his hand and squeezed it "…make it stop"

"Just stay calm. It will get better" he said and squeezed her hand back, but he was not sure any more. He didn't know what to do any more, she looked more dead than alive, suddenly. His heart rate sped up and he got tense. '_The hell!' _he thought and held her hand to his chest, she didn't give the squeeze back. She tilted her head on the side and closed her eyes. She started to mumble something's in a language he had never heard before, Ace started to worry more. Then she went quiet, her hand was cold and she trembled but then she stopped, she when still!

He threw the covers of her body, her naked body was exposed to him now, and her creamy pale skin was sort of gray all over. The bandages around her waist were drenched completely threw and a large stain had formed on the bed, "crap!" he hissed and put his hand on her flat abdomen. With a swift move he ribbed the bandages of her, he threw them to the side and the wound was revealed to the brisk air in the room. The window was shattered and the pieces were spread across the room, letting plenty of air into the room. He thought in panic what to do, but he didn't know for sure, in the high point of all his thoughts wouldn't collect and she was losing all life force. His hands reached out and covered the wound, her blood prickled threw his fingers and he pressed the hand against it. She whimpered silently before the storm hit!

Ace suddenly felt something come over him, like the air in the room disappeared in a split second! He felt some odd atmosphere come into the room and then he felt like something touched the back of his hand and pressed it harder against the girl's wound. He felt a touch on his chest and invisible hands pressed on his heart! Suddenly he felt a like a light roamed over his soul, and pierced threw his hands and into the girls wound! A sudden blue light flashed and the incredible peaceful feeling roamed there body's. Ace suddenly saw something or someone…

Three figures stood over the girl's body and stared on her, there looked like there was one woman and two men, all they stared at her with a parent like gaze in their eyes. Ace stared at them, they looked beautiful. There body was see-threw like the finest glass and their hair floated as if it was in water. Ace opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

But as soon as it arrived, the blue light disappeared and the fresh air came back into the room! Ace couldn't help but breathe a little easier. He was stumped, frozen! Trying to collect his thought on what the hell happened! He didn't move, he was afraid that if he moved it would damage the girl, but soon he had to draw his hands back, he closed his eyes and with a straight face he slowly drew his hands to himself. He was surprised to feel his hand were dry, and dint smell like blood at all, he opened his eyes and to his surprise: the wound was gone! All that was left was a small red scar!

Ace couldn't speak, the word got stuck in his mind. The silence was unbearable, though he head her breath slowly take a regular pace. He breathed easier. What ever happened had saved her, his heart rate was slow now. And his eyes felt heavy… _'Did I save her…? Did I do something that made this happen…? Did I?' _he wondered as he laid on his back, he felt a snooze coming, '_I wonder how I did…?'_ he fell asleep as soon as his back hit the floor.

Marco entered the room, he grunted a little when he Ace asleep on the floor, but he wasn't surprised at all. With ace you could never know when he would just fall on the ground sleeping. He sighed took a glass of water over to the bed. He did presume that she would be thirsty when she woke up again. He was surprised to see how much better she looked, he skin wasn't as creamy gray color and she actually had some color in her cheeks.

He planted the glass on the night stand and suddenly he saw the pieces of glass even in front of her bed. '_She would get hurt if she steps on any one of these…'_ he bent down and picked on large up. He eyes glanced over to her, in just a few seconds she looked much better, and she wasn't pale any more. She looked like a natural skin color. '_This isn't right…'_ Marco said to hem self and touched her cheek. She responded to the touch by tilting it into his hand. She was warm, almost hot.

"Hey are you awake?" he said loud, to make sure he woke her up, she nodded into his hand.

"Good, then you can tell me what happened." He said and sat on the side of the bed. Her eyes slowly opened. And Marco followed her movements, he was curios what her eyes looked like. But before she opened them her hand came and covered her forehead and her eyes, Marco grunted silently with frustration.

"Well I was singing and dancing with my partner in the center of the town and suddenly the marines wanted their share of our money but we wouldn't give then so they freaked out and stabbed me and put my brother to jail"

Marco didn't say anything, but his face read 'what the hell!' she clearly didn't want to tell him the whole story. "You're not telling me anything…" he said, his voice was low and almost purring, a little more than he intended. He saw her lips part and a small blush form in her cheeks, '_she had the wrong idea, apparently' _ he thought and chugged a little out loud,

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you" he said and stood up from the bed. Then he saw the whet bandage on the floor it was half dry and less than half of the blood and forming a big blood puddle under it. "Did some one change you bandages?" he looked over to her, she hadn't changed from the spot.

"Not that I know of…"

"Hmm, do you mind that I take a look…?" he asked and walked torts her, he shrugged and stirred, well aware of the fact that she was totally naked. "I kind of have to" he convinced her and took the corners of the sheets. But he had something ells in mind.

She swallowed but didn't move. Faster then she could see, Marco grabbed he wrists and pulled them roughly apart. She squealed in shock and her eyes ribbed open, with Marco's blue eyes staring back at her she felt a strange tingle go down her spine.

She bit her lip, and Marco couldn't stop staring ether, only he was in a sudden more advantage to her than Ace was, she felt a warm sweat form on the back of her neck, like always when she was nervous. Only it was warm and the tingle went down her spine and to a rather naughty spot.

Marco gazed into her gold eyes, suddenly completely unaware of any thing ells in this world. Her eyes called out to him, it took quite the will power to look away from them, and his eyes travelled over her nose, unfortunately only to stop at her lips, Marco took a deep breath, now this was hard to resist. Her lips parted and she whet her upper lip. He saw her chest rise and buckle down. Her cheeks colored a bright color pink. She closed her eyes and raised her head, a slight pout on her lips, she thought he was going to kiss her.

"You have beautiful eyes" he said, and jumped out of her face. The pink on her cheeks turned into ruby red as soon as she realized that he was not going to kiss her. She winced from embarrassment and she tilted her head to the side and put on a disappointed pout.

"Sorry, I was a little forward, but I didn't mean anything by it…but you do have beautiful eyes" he said before he swooped the covers of her, she shouted so loud that Ace bolted up from the floor

"I didn't do it!" she shouted out from his dream, he saw what happened, not in the dream, and remembered what had happened what he thought was a dream, or hoped was a dream.

"What didn't you do?" Marco asked and looked behind him. Ace looked so stupid sitting on the floor, his legs were spread out and he looked a little flushed. Marco looked away from it when he felt something funny in his insides. That was something to look better into…

"Eeh nothing, dreaming" he stood up and walked to Marco and looked at the girl, her face was up lit a bright red color, well no wonder she was exposed to them, totally naked. Her hands covered her face in her hands.

Marcos eyes hadn't come on her after, his mind was stuck on her eyes, but he wasn't thinking about anything. Her eyes still called out to him. He wanted to see her eyes again…

"Yoo-hoo…"she reminded them of that she was there. He voice was inpatient and her skin had goose bumps…

Marco chugged a little "yes right… sor—" that sentence stopped fast when he looked at her, supposed wound.

His face was un explainable, "wh…what the hell!" he said low, she let her eyes peak out of her fingers, her eyes flew down her body and searched for the wound.

Marco didn't see the wound. There was no wound there, it wasn't even enough to call a booboo…

"Ok, what the hell, what happened?" he asked and but didn't get an answer. The girl looked over to the scar, her hand stroked over the scar like to see if it was real. Her face turned white as chalk,

"Didn't I…wasn't there… what…?" her voice was shaking

"That's what I was thinking…" Marco said and looked at Ace. His face was as clueless as is could be, but for the last, way to fake.

"What the hell happened," Marco asked him, Ace just sighed, he know that he would have to explain what had happened and he would take him for an idiot… no way he would believe him. He glanced over to the girl and saw her in all her naked glory, stroking over and over again the wound like she didn't believe that this was real.

"Hey what's your name?" ace asked, hoping to change the subject. She looked shocked, for a minute and just stared at them…

"Err… well, oh right my name! Ha-ha"

'_Why, did she forget…?' _Ace and Marco thought at the same time

"It's… Kirara" she said in a sweet homey coated voice with an ability to melt the hardest of pirated hearts… "Now if you would be so kind as to give me back the covers, or if possible, something to wear?"

~~OOO~~


	4. Chapter 4

Marco was sitting in the window of the inn, still the one that he had broken a while ago by throwing the doctor out of the room. Still really, why would they pay for his service…he didn't think that there was a reason for it. A cool wind blew into the room and refreshed Marcos mind, but it only came back to that time...that time he just didn't understand it, he saw what happened and felt it clearly but there was just no reason to believe it...

He looked over to the girl, the girl with the insane eyes. And when he thought about it, he was even having a tough time believing that her eyes were gold color. Still that was nothing to strange for the entire bunch that was in the grand line. But really…could that be that the marines wanted her because of the eyes, he had never seen any wanted posters that even resembled her or that guy that she was with… she was indeed a mystery… and that bugged him weary much!

He peered over to her to see her face, it was so peaceful all of the sudden. He saw half of her face, closed eyes and the apples of her cheeks. He suddenly stood up and walked over to her bed rest, where she had been forced to lie in for the whole day. Because no matter what Ace said, wounds like that cannot heal by them self! What an absurd thought…Marco just couldn't believe it…but yet the fire fist just wouldn't let it go… no matter how much Marco said that it would never happen to ordinary people.

He walked to the foot of the bed and listened to her and Ace's shallow breath; there was no other sound in the room except for the small sound of the soft breeze flowing through the widow. It somehow made him relax… he felt his heart rate slow down as the calming sound of the wind and the single bird chirp outside of the window…he felt as suddenly the world was calm and there were no trouble… He saw a little of her pale little toes peek from under the sheets and laugh at him. He smiled at them 'cuse he thought they were cute, so petite. He let his fingers pinch that big one and saw how she flinched and let out a little giggle, then she dragged her foot back up her body…

Marco smiled and walked back to the window, he saw her red hair spread over the pillow under her head. The copper color was a little darker in the moonlight and he wondered why it didn't turn brighter in the light…then again he wondered why he was wondering about allot of things…

Marco shook his head and opened the door to the room and walked out of there, in a matter of minutes he was out in the street, walking in the cool crisp night air of the City of Amber and if it was possible the city was even more beautiful in the moonlight then in the sun… this surely was a special town. But there was just one thing that he had to know before there captain would come galloping into the island to get them…who was that girl and why were the marines after her. Although he knew that this was most likely none of his business, his stubbornness just would not let it go…

xXXXx

Up in the small marine base, the moon also shined threw the window of the autopsy room, where the nurse was preparing a body for dissection. She had been working in this job for a while and she thought it was easy, then again it needed guts to carve up a dead body and make it ready for it funeral...but this time it was a little different.

This time she had a young man on her table, he didn't even look a day over nineteen. His neck had been slit open and dry red blood stained his pale skin down to his chest and all over his body. If that wasn't enough than all she had to do was look over to his face and see how miserable he looked, yellow eyes looked burst with broken dreams and his mouth was slightly open... this sight made her really sad. How such a man could be killed...

She fetched a wet wash cloth and started to wash the blood away. Dry blood and sand in this wound disappeared like that. And when she was done she looked upon the real face. With red hair spread all over his face, she quickly stoked them away and felt as the white skin made her hand shiver... he was dead and cold. What could she do but her job, there was nothing she could do here, best just leave him be and start the dissection...

But just about when she tried to do something about it her hand froze and suddenly she felt as if the air in the room had gone all away, she tries to draw breath but only managed small doses at a time. Suddenly the fear of what's happening made her walk away from the body and press her back against the wall. She looked around her in panic, what could it be? There was some sort of atmosphere circling around the room, when suddenly she felt as if a hand gently pressed on her back and away from the wall, she trembled and looked back on what it could be, who owned that hand, but there was no one there. Nothing but like a faint out line of something that reminded her of a hand!

She let out the small gasp when, she felt another hand push on her back and she nearly fell over the dead body. The table didn't budge didn't move, she looked over to the little clock and there was no tick-tock… the clock was frozen still she rushed to the door and tried in panic to open the door but the knob wouldn't even move, suddenly time felt like it stood still…

She looked over to the body…that man who was unusually alive looking for a dead man. She walked slowly over to the body that …boy… she felt as if he didn't deserve to die…

"I wonder who you are…" she said to herself and stroked the copper hair, then she lightly stroked his cheeks and over his lips…then down his chin bones and down to his neck….she stopped at the wound…his wide open neck…this looked painful… '_Aaron__…_' she all of the sudden heard whispered in her ear… she jumped up and felt the hair rise on the back of her neck…

'_Would you like to save him__…?' _The voice asked out of the nowhere she jumped her own height when she heard the dry whispering voice right besides her ear and even more suddenly she felt unbelievable power form on her back and force itself way threw her body and to her hand that barely hovered over the wound… then she realized they expected her to touch it, didn't they…what should she do the fear and panic rushed all over her mind and cold sweat was dripping down her forehead…

She closed her eyes and did whatever, who ever this was, wanted… she slightly let her finger graze the surface of the wound; she shot her eyes open when the wound was warm! Like he was still alive…then the power suddenly rushed threw her body at the speed and bliss of any orgasm… blue light shined from the tip of her finger and onto the wound! She screamed when the light hit and all of her natural fears rushed threw her hand and onto Aarons wound.

Then as sudden as it appeared it was gone… and she fell to her knees. Suddenly tired as hell…

Things started to fall down again, down to normal…well almost.

The same sound of the clock and the sound of peopled and doctors walking outside her door…but not the same atmosphere inside the room. The nurse panted and trembled with relief then she looked up and froze again with fear…

The dead man…that man laying on her table cold and dead with his neck slit open was sitting upright, eyes wide open and looking at her curiously and she saw them… his eyes alive and healthy…completely golden color…

"wha-aaAAAAAAAAA!" she finally screamed to the top of her voice when the 'dead' man asked where his pants were...

"Whatever…" he said and jumped of the table and wrapped the white cloth around his hips… that was supposed to cover the dead body after it was ready to be buried… he jumped over the terrified nurse, who was now screaming louder than ever, he walked over to the door and opened the it. And with that the 'dead' man was gone…he had actually stood up and walked of the dissection table. What had she done, was this her fault?

She sat there in shock, still screaming… until the doctor ran to the door and shouted at her for being loud but then he stopped and asked her where the body was…she couldn't say a thing…what could she answer..?

xXXXx

Aaron ran as fast as he could threw that hospital, but as the fast as he could go, was not fast enough…he knew that he should've been dead…he was dead as far as anyone knew…as far as his sister knew, if she was live that is…

The floor was cold and he was barefoot, but he didn't care there was incredibly cold and white air rushing over his naked body, he'd made it through much, much worse...all he cared about was to get out of his hell hole.

Suddenly there was a little commotion where the dissection room was, and it made it through the entire hospital.

"Damn!" he shouted and slammed himself into the next closet… when in there he relaxed, or so he thought, there was no light in there so he could think. What had happened and why, why wasn't he dead? He was sure he had been on the damning line between heaven and hell. And he smelled alcohol where the light was…god he wanted booze right now. Delicious lines of whisky brown fluids leaked down before his eyes and he started to drool…

'_Wow, wow, wow! No time for this type of thought!" _ He shot at himself and shook his head…curse his damn alcohol addiction! Always bugging him when he least needed it! Hell if he had a bottle of boos in his hand than he would drink it dry even with a hole in his neck—

He froze when he thought about it; someone had slit his throat open. He moved his hand up and stroked over his newfound scar across his neck…' _well this is attractive'_… he thought and felt the bulge over the front of his neck '_as if I don't have enough scars already!' _ he gestured to the one most visible to the entire world that he had gotten out of THAT fight badly…the scar over his face, over the left side on his lips…reached from down his chin and almost up to his eye, damn that was not pretty,

'_But whatever! Time to get out of here!'_ he thought to himself and tied the white sheet around his hips tight so they wouldn't fall down…

And after little but few seconds he burst out of the closet, only to run straight, head first, into the back side of a marine shirt. The unfortunate man shouted and stumbled back. With a loud thud they were both on the floor, with Aaron on top. Aaron cursed and tried to pull himself up but both they're struggling and the sheets tangled their feet together…

"Damn it get off!" Aaron finally shouted and lifted himself up to see the poor man under him, and the face didn't only surprise him…It scared him down to the weary depts. of his soul!

"Aaron…I believe you're on top of me…" Raymond's voice soothed sounding light and mocking.

"Dear god, Ray?" Aaron asked when he saw his face, the black hair strands going down to his eyes and staying there

"Now no need to praise the heavens that I'm here…" Raymond answered grinning, he suddenly grasped Aaron's wrists and lifted himself up form him so that Aaron was like sitting on his lap…

"…I only wish I was the one on top..." he said perverted and easily lifted Aaron off the ground…

"Say what!" Aaron shouted and slithered out of Raymond's arms. There was nothing comfortable there anymore…

"Oh don't take it so seriously I'm only teasing you!" Ray said and laughed a loud laugh "oh and by the by… aren't you supposed to be in cremation about now?" he asked and walked up closer to him '_what the hell?' _Aaron thought when his old time friend nearly pressed him against the wall and leaned over him. "Oh that's right, you got away. Hmm, tell me now how is that you were able to escape from _death?_ Isn't that a little too lucky?" he said and smiled evilly at him…

"i-I don't know…and I just don't even know how it happened that in here now, much less how you ended up here…" he said and closed his eyes half way…he did remember that man…when he was the man he thought he knew…only five years ago… he had grown so much and gotten so tall and so much more manly… towering over him incredibly much. "… Just who the hell have you become?" Aaron finally asked in a shaky voice. Witch seemed to amuse Raymond to no end…

"lieutenant-master for your information…" he said and stroked over his hand that was holding the sheet in place.

"Oh…wh- why?" Aaron couldn't figure out this thing, his friend…Raymond, they had always been together…for as long as his childhood would go, Raymond was always there… he couldn't imagine so grown up like he was right now…

"Haha! You and your sister are so much alike! Always try so desperately to get to the _point…_" he said and suddenly pulled a small knife out of its container, he quickly pressed the fine end of the knife over Aaron's bare chest and made it circle

"You're not the friend I remember…"

"well here's a newsflash for you… people can change!" he said and charged to press the knife way into his heart when Aaron pulled the glove of his hand and grabbed the thin blade with his right hand. The blade turned with fast precision into the finest gold material… and the blade sunk into Aaron's skin. But he didn't even twitch, not a gasp escaped his lips when the knife went into his body…

"Oh that's right I forgot, gold cant affect you…in any way now can it?" Raymond said and walked slightly away from him and viewed the knife stick out of the place of Aaron's heart. then Raymond took out a pair of handcuffs and grabbed Aaron by the shoulders"so I will enjoy this…" he then tried to take him forcefully. He yanked the knife out of his chest and threw it to the side. With light speed he grabbed Aaron's hands and turned him around and pinned his front to the wall…

"Oh I'm not that weak anymore! " Aaron shuttered out and kicked behind him, his foot hit Raymond right in the stomach and he stumbled back, Aaron the charged at him with an attack of incredible speed and hit his former friend with many sharp blows to the head and upper body. Raymond stumbled backwards…Aaron was holding back. He knew it, Aaron would be too weak to even try to bring any harm to his old time pal…then suddenly Raymond received a sharp blow to the head so hard that he fell to his side and a little hole in his head poured out dark red liquid… he looked up at his former friend.

"Raymond…" Aaron said after a short while…"…could I kill you?"

"Tsch!"Raymond scoffed out and grinned…"that will be up to you…" he said and looked at him with his dark gray eyes. Aaron felt his chest tighten…he had just hurt Raymond…his friend…that's not what was supposed to happen…even with all that had happened in the last few minutes…he still couldn't bring himself to do anything to him…

"…I'm sorry Ray…that you ended up like this…" Aaron said finally turned his back to his friend. He would never see him again hopefully. And another hope was to find his sister… alive in the name of the gods…

But before he could call himself safe, he felt a warm body pres against him and wrap around him…

"Your way to sensitive_ brother_" Raymond spit the last word out like it was fire on his tongue… then he hand cuffed Aaron with both hands behind his back. "You are under arrest if the name of the government...

"What you can't be serious! Ray?" Aaron shouted as Raymond called for more man to come and help him, the marines came pouring him and all of them seemed weary afraid of the man who was dead a couple hours ago…but that precisely amused Raymond to no end…he was proud. He had caught the 'undead' prisoner…so glad that he was still much stronger than that little red haired boy in his arms…thrashing and screaming curse words at them…calling them names form there native languish

"Seus idiotas sanguentas Como se atreve? que era meu amigo, como podefacelo comigo!" he cried over and over again. But no one understood him but Raymond...

Suddenly he lifted Aaron up to his head and whispered in his ear..."My word that's a foul mouth you have there…" and placed his hand over Aaron's mouth…"we don't want anybody to hear that… now do we?" he said and walked with poor Aaron into the deepest part of the marine base… that's where he was going and he was not coming out of there…

'_Aaaaargh! How could this happen? Why? Why now. Why him of all people!' _Aaron thought furious to himself _'what about Kirara? What can I do? I have to see if she's alright, no, NO! damn it let me go!' _he tried to fight but there was no way out for him anymore…Raymond was holding him way to hard…he felt tears form in the crooks of his eyes…she thought he was dead…he had left things with her…no…this couldn't be the end…!

xXXXx

Marco was strolling outside in the night; the clear night sky was showing the stars and the clear crescent moon shined so bright that the streets didn't need any lighting…he looked up into the sky and smiled… then he turned at the corner and saw the inn that he was staying at. He saw the broken pieces of glass on the ground, but then when he looked up in the window he saw an unknown shade of red and white…he knew that it was that little mysterious red haired girl…

So she was awake huh… how lovely… he saw her in the white dress that he got for her, it was the only one he could find in the entire hotel, you would think that they had something better to offer. Oh well a long white strapless dress fit her well… at least Marco thought so, the thought made him happy in a way, when he thought about her in that.

While he walked back to the inn…he just thought about that girl, Kirara. That he was going to find out everything about her, although he did pretend there was nothing wrong with that…she did talk much, but every time he brought up the issue about her being almost killed by a marine officer she just smiled and said the same thing... "Why I do not know" and "bah! They all don't like me!" she should shout smiling a fake proud smile.

Right outside their door he stopped for a second and thought about what he should do. He should be precise about this, he needed to get all the information he wanted but he also needed her to trust him at least a little…

He opened the door and saw her sitting in the window…looking bluntly out to the nothingness. A nice breeze came and blew her hair out of her face and made her dress move nicely. For a second Marco was breath less… she looked heavenly… but soon he snapped himself out of that state and closed the door hard behind him. With sound of the low slam she turned her head and looked startled.

"Oi…you look well." he said and walked closer to the widow. He light brown drapes were tucked neatly in so they wouldn't be in the way…suddenly she pulled on the knot that was holding the drapes back and they flowed before her and covered her like a blanket…

"Yeah I was sick of lying and doing nothing…" she said behind the drapes. The light from the moon made a shadow of her in the drapes and he could see her lower jaw slightly move when she talked. And her hair blow and her dress slightly move…

"You still should stay in bed…" he sad and walked slowly walked closer to her.

"But I'm better now…so I don't have to." She said and he could tell that she was smiling that innocent smile of hers… she was good at playing innocent but there was something in Marco that just wouldn't let him off guard…there was something wrong with her no matter how much of a victim she said she was…

Kirara looked out the window and wondered with a escape look In her eyes if it would break her fall if she landed on that flag pole first and then the ground when she would jump down and get away from that wanted criminal… she really had to get away from him soon, she had to see if her brother was okay… those damn marines this was all their fault! There the reason she was stuck in this dump with pirates that wouldn't even let her get out of bed.

Suddenly a shadow on the drapes distracted her and the drapes were pulled away from her so fast she nearly fell out of the window. Marco was standing there and he didn't really look pleased at all…

"You were stabbed threw your chest… and the doctor said that If you would start to bleed again you would die…then all of the sudden I leave, comeback and your all better? That doesn't happen to just anybody…" he leaned back and sat next to her in the window, but winced and stood back up when a piece of glass stuck into his butt… Kirara giggled a little at the sight of the usually cool pirate glared at a piece of glass he pulled out of his butt…

"well maybe I'm just lucky…" she said and gave a slight move on and innocent smile…Marco razed and eyebrow at her, she felt a tingle of fear form in her the bottom of her stomach and (to her own horror) she felt a blush come over her cheeks…Marco saw it and suddenly grew quite amused.

"That lucky? Able to cheat death? Isn't that a little too lucky?" he asked and leaned in on her still smiling a smug smile.

"Ehehe, well…I-I just…" she leaned back to the window and looked around for en escape; there was something odd about that pirate! She swallowed a hard lump in her throat and a traitorous blush increased over her face. And to her own annoyance than he chuggle at the sight! That bastard! He couldn't do that!

Suddenly she grabbed the windowsill and jumped out the window! Marco's eyes shot open at the sight and threw him to the window. He saw what she did, like a pro she grabbed a hold of the flag pole that stood out of the building, she fell from there to the ground and winced when the small pieces of glass cut into her bare feet badly.

"OI!"

"I am no man's burden!" she screamed back at him and started to run, Marco closed his eyes and shook his head. '_what a stupid girl…'_ he sighed when he thought about this. He heard her wince and gasp a little, Marcos eyes followed her and caught the sight of a trail that she was leaving…a crimson red trail… the pieces of glass cut her feet so she bled! "What an idiot!" Marco said out loud and jumped out the window the same as she did but he knew that a much better way to catch a pray was from above!

Within seconds then Marcos hands turned into wings and he flew over the town, the rush of freedom came over him and he hovered over the town for a little while, he thought it would be fun to let her think that she was safe of a little while… she did look back and to the inn and he saw the she had a worried face on.

But when Kirara saw that there was no blond man in the window wondering how she had miraculously jumped out the widow and had oh so _not_ gracefully landed in a pile of broken glass. She smiled and ignored the shrieking pain in her feet. She kept running far away from the pirates. She focused so hard to just get away from him, she had to. There were other things more important to her now than to payback some stupid pirates that saved her live…

…okay there was something wrong with that sentence… she was in dept now, and she hated that. Huh why would they care, she had a dept to pay now to these pirates, and she hated that more than anything in the world. But whatever, she just had to get to a safe place where she could pick the damn pieces of glass out of her hurting, bleeding feet. Soon she found a dark alleyway and sat down. She lifted her dress up and looked at her feet there was a blood poling from under there… _'Wow…did I cut myself that badly?' _ She lifted her foot up and looked at what she had to deal with. But when her eyes laid upon her foot she shook with horror, her entire foot was cut with tiny slices and bigger pieces of glass sliced inside her skin. With dirt and mud from the street blended with the blood she diverted her eyes and bit he lip from disgust… she hated blood, the gut wrenching feeling that thin strings of blood leaking down to the ground…

"You know that was weary stupid what you did…" the voice of that blond haired pirate was just above her… Kirara looked up and almost jumped up when Marco stood over her…

"How do you find me!" she almost screamed and slid to the side, she supported herself on her elbows and glared a nasty glare at him.

"You're an easy one to find…" he said and sat down in front of her at a safe distance since she looked weary frightened… then he slid to the side reviling a trail of brown red footsteps…

"…well I'll be damned…" Kirara cursed and packed herself into a ball. "Guess I am a little stupid…" she said and looked away from him…

"Well…yeah you are."

"Well you're a jerk…" she spit out and frowned…"why can't you leave me alone"

"Now that's no way to talk to the man who saved your life." He soothed and looked down on her feet. "You just can't keep out of trouble…" he said and gestured down to her feet. She looked away from him and pouted…

"Can I take a look?" he asked and slightly touched the surface of her foot. She didn't say a thing, all she did was nod her head slightly but she didn't even look at him. Marco lightly lifted her foot up and saw the hell that was the bottom of her foot. "Are they both like this?" he asked her and she nodded her head again to say yes… "Does it hurt?" this question she didn't nod to…she didn't respond even the slightest... Marco smiled at that pout she ad on. He knew it hurt…"no answer is an answer too…" he said and moved closer he wasn't surprised that the red haired girl moved her dress more down… _'Well so much for the trust…_' Marco thought and raised and eye brow.

"Now since we need to clean this mess, I'm going to take you back to the hotel room whether you like it or not." He said a little firmly and moved closer to her. He easily lifted her up and carried her out of the alleyway, Marco was weary surprised on how incredibly light she was now, he could've sworn se was heavier. The last time he saved her life…

"Hey you know maybe you should eat something he said to her and tried to sound calmer then he was… "You're light as a feather now…"

"Are you saying that I was heavy?" she said and scoffed playfully and lightly nudged his chest.

"Heh, no of corse not, you're just a lot lighter then the last time I held you…"

"…it's just the price I have to pay…" she whispered and leaned her head in on Marcos warmer body. This was a summer island but in the dark of the night it could get pretty cold and she was only wearing that thin dress Marco brought for her. Marco felt it and he also saw how goose bumps were starting to form on her arms...

"And what do you mean by that?" Marco asked as he followed the path she had made herself…

"Why, it's clear… the gods obviously have granted me a second chance and they took my energy as payment…" she said and when she talked she was weary straight faced… she was serious…

He stopped when he was going to let her in that the 'gods' weren't responsible to her life. Ace somehow miraculously cured her…but then when he thought about it… it sounded even crazier!

"You sure are a strange lady…" he said and carried her in the hotel room again, when he entered the room he heard Ace snoring still. Nothing could wake this guy up... he walked to the bed and put her down, then he knelt In front of her and lifted her foot up… this was not a pretty sight. He began to lightly pull out the bigger pieces of glass, he heard how she winced and tensed up but it was clear that she was trying to be brave and not say a thing… not even whimper…

"It hurts doesn't it?" he whispered and put the bigger pieces down in the night stand… she didn't respond… not even a meep, she was getting annoying. "Don't worry this will be over in a minute."

"Why did you go after me?" he whispered. Marco looked up at her and saw the shadow over her eyes. "Why couldn't you just let me go away and we could go on without lives like nothing like this ever happened?" she said and restrained her voice so it didn't break into tears. "You guys didn't need to do this you know…"

"We know that…" Marco said and looked back down to her feet…"and sadly if you didn't want to be saved, you landed with the wrong man…" he said and wiped a cloth over her foot… "Damn it got you bad…" he then mumbled and wrapped it with bandages...

"I've always been weary…lucky. But this is just a bad day for me" She said and lifted her foot to see the handy work…not bad. Although the doctors and nurses on the ship would be able to do a much better job than this… Marco thought about it for a while and came to the conclusion that it was a bad idea.

"heh… you lived didn't you?" he said in a joking tone ad looked up at her face and even though she tried her best to keep it clear as a canvas then Marco could see the sadness in her eyes…

"Tell me…why you are so sad" he asked and wrapped the other foot with bandages

"Gee thanks…" she pouted childishly and looked away

"Not that way!" he replied and gave a slight chuggle," I mean, I can see that you're trying to hide it. But it's clear that you're not feeling well."

"None of your business…" she whispered. Marco simply raised his shoulders and stood up.

"now are you going to tell my why the marines were after you…" he said as he sat down in the bed besides her… a bedroom for two (with a sleeping Ace on the table…) he put his elbow on his knee and rested his head in his hand… he was sitting in front of her and even then he looked bigger then her. He was a lot taller than her. She had seen that being held by him bride-stile. She felt so high up from the ground, when in his arms…

"You just don't give up on the subject so you?" she shot at him smiling. He smiled back with a sly glint in his eyes.

"When I want something-"

"What? You don't give up until you get it!" she felt the fevering feeling of anger build up inside her stomach…

"I'm a pirate…" he said and smiled innocently "if I want something I take it" ok so that was a slight nudge over the line…a tine one… Although the response he got were hysterical…even if it was just a blush.

"You sure are arrogant…" she said and stood up from the bed. But winced at the pain and fell down to her knees… Marco sighed and shook his head.

"Oi. Just get into the bed will yah!" he said, oblivious to the fact the Ace's snores had stopped a few moments ago. Marco didn't notice when Ace stood up from his resting place and was watching the two of them. Watched as marc lifted Kirara up of the floor and placed her in the bed

"Stop treating me like I'm hopeless!"

"You are hopeless…" he said and grinned, he turned around to meet with Ace's eyes. "Evening fire-fist Ace. Had a nice sleep?" He said and strolled past him to get a drink

"Fire-fist… oh you got to be kidding me! I'm surrounded by pirates!" she shouted and covered her face with the sheets

"Well…yeah." Ace said and tried to look offended… while the whole truth was that he was incredibly amused with that little red haired girl, there was just something about her that he liked. Not in the way that he liked other girls…and not the way he liked Eve…

Eve was a nurse on board the ship. And to his opinion she was the most beautiful one of them all. And she was his girl. With chestnut eyes and a soft smile, she had waltzed into his heart once open a time in a party, Ace had been too hammered to know who he went into bed with that night. Turns out that was Eve after that then they had been regular bed partners… but after a while they had decided to turn this into a open relationship, and by talking to the old man he gave them his 'blessing'. But both Ace and Eve could laugh all day long of the memory of White beards face when they had told him about their 'nights of passion' so to speak.

"But what's the problem?" Ace asked Kirara, who still was hiding under her sheets. "What happened to you feet?"

"She decided to pull a little skit, and jumped out the window." Marco said behind him and pulled out two little glasses of golden brown liquid. He handed one to Ace and sat down on the bed besides hers. Ace gulped down the liquor.

"Why did she do that?" he asked, the hint of amusement in his voice made it sound like he was mocking her.

"I AM right here you know." She said and lifted herself up in the bed. The sheets were white and really fluffy around her witch only made her look even smaller than she was. "I did it to get away" she said and snatched the glass of liquor out from under Marcos nose, in which she gulped down the entire glass. She grunted a bit as the drink burned all the way down to her belly.

"…did that help?" Marco asked and rose and eye brow, she was a bit random now...

"No, no it didn't. This is far from enough to make me feel better" she shivered and wiped her mouth. "What is this…" she asked and handed Marco the glass back. He shook his head and stood back up

"Rum. Would you like more?" There was a bit of a silent moment when she was just looking down in her own arms

"no…no thank you"

"There we go. Then maybe I can have some" Marco said and came back with a full glass "Well, what are we going to do.? You can't walk anytime soon" Marco said and let the golden liquor into his mouth. He noticed that Kirara was staring at him.

"See anything you like?"

She quickly looked away and let the blush cover her face. "n-no not at all!" she said and lay back down and covered her face with the sheets again.

"What are you going to do?" Ace asked from the table. "We can't take her with us can we?" he drank up entire contain in the glass.

"Why can't we?"

"Well…" Ace thought about it for a while. "Can we?"

"Maybe"

"…" there was a bit of an awkward silence in the room. They started looking at the bed, there was a glint of her red hair came from under the covers. Maybe they were thinking about the same thing. They tended to do that sometimes, they heard a hint of shallow breath coming from under there and they assumed she had fallen asleep.

"When will they come get us?" Ace asked and looked out the broken window. Out past the forest and out where he caught a small glint of the blue ocean, he wanted to go there and sail the wide open sea soon. But while he dreamed about the sea then his eyes saw the large tree in the middle of the forest. That was the place where he had stopped when Marco brought the girl… he had been covered in complete silence. Not even the sound of foot steppes when he stomped to the ground… he thought about what they could be. Why was there nothing he could hear then… well that had been a little too random…? It didn't make any sense. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that h didn't even hear that Marco was answering his question

"Ace!" Marco shot and snapped his finger to get his attention "they should come the day after tomorrow, at the brake of dawn…" Ace nodded at the statement and looked back out to the woods. That gave him plenty of time to look at the tree again that place caught his curiosity and he thought that this would be the thing that would make this trip even more interesting than it already was.

"Still I doubt that she will be able to walk then… I mean, IF we can bring her with us…" Marco glanced to him; Ace could see his deep blue eyes staring at him. While his neck was arched handsomely and a sly smile over his face. Ace know that look, he was looking for something. And that didn't feel right to Ace's head... "Maybe you can magically make her better, like you did the other time?"

Aaah so that's what he wanted to know… "Yeah well… I down think that I can do that at all…"Ace scratched the back of his head and thought about how in hell he was supposed to answer that… he didn't even know anything about what happened "I haven't a clue on how I did that… of I even did that" he said ….calculator

"You must have done something? This didn't happen on its own." Marco said and stood up and strolled over to him.

"I can assure you that I have no idea what happened." Ace said and frowned, he wanted to know. He and Marco both wanted to know, Marco had himself another glass of rum and joined Ace on listening to the light snoring from under the creamy-white sheets.

"You don't think she can come with us, cuse she can't walk" Ace asked and sat back down on his chair, after a little while he felt himself relax more and after a whole his face slammed on the table and he was asleep again.

"Well…I want her to come; she is kind of in dept with us isn't she?" he didn't notice that Ace had head banged the table, and out cold. "and I won't let this go…I'm going to get to know her…" he mumbled on, not talking to anyone but himself…

"Good night you two…" he said and walked to the bed "Kirara, you say… that really is…a funny name…" he laid down in the bed and in a matter of minutes he was asleep. The calmness washed over him and he let himself fall into deep sleep.

xXXXx

Kirara was under the sheets of the bed and let the tears fall down her face… down the side of her face she let the tears tickle her skin, soft breaths she took. What was most likely the thing they mistook for for light snoring. She trying her hardest to not cry out as loud as she wanted. They wanted to take her with them? Couldn't be… she told herself over and over again in her head that she was imagining that they had agreed to that! They were pirates and the worst kind of pirates! She had to get away! She had to see her brother and see if he was alright if he stood to be arrested, she would never see him again, and what he was judged and sent to Eniels lobby? What would she do then if he stood to be executed! She had to find him and save him if needed, she had to!

'_Why is this happening to me?'_ she thought and clenched her eyes shut. After a while of drying her eyes and keeping away the sobs, she fell into a light sleep.

_Her dreams washed over her like waives on the shore. She felt as if she was in a whirl pool of endless confusion… she saw the flag of the whitebeard pirates waive proudly in the sky. It sent shivers down her spine. She saw the ship slide into the bay and the great all powerful captains shadow come down on her. She saw Ace standing up in front of her, she couldn't help herself but crumble to her knees when she saw and felt how godly he was. Suddenly fires started to burn from his shoulders and devour everything around him, while he just stood there like the fire didn't affect him at all. She asked him why didn't feel a thing, wasn't fire supposed to burn you? He only laughed and turned to her grinning. She saw how much he looked like a god in her dream and she didn't even dare to look him in her eyes. When she looked up again she was up mountain. With the ocean on one hand and the green shine from her home island, she knew what that meant. She would have to make a choice about something… she felt the chills run up her back when she felt something rush up behind her. She turned around and saw the bird flying up to the sky. The bird: the phoenix shed a felt a couple off blue fiery feathers land on her head and a few more landed in her hand when she reached out. It was only then when she noticed that she was completely naked, but she didn't feel embarrassed. Suddenly she turned around and saw that the phoenix stood there in front of her and stared at her. She didn't know what to do so she bowed slightly. She knew that the phoenix was a sacred bird. Reborn in fire her people worshiped that bird… it started to burn and turned into a man. It turned into Marco. He stood there watching her he was dressed in a sacred robe from El Dorado…. She gazed upon him just like he gazed on her. Suddenly she lost her footing and fell into his arms… she had been there before but she had never really felt all that good there but this feeling was better than she had imagined. Her heart started to beat when she felt his lips on the top of her head. His hands held her so softly and she felt so warm and nice. She fell into a rush of uncontrollable pleasure so much that she felt like she couldn't breathe. She needed air…_

She opened her eyes and saw where she was, no wonders she needed air she was still under the covers. With a sight of relief she sat up and the bed and looked around. The pirates were both asleep; she heard clear and loud snoring from Ace and giggled the slightest. Then she looked over to the bed and saw the older pirate laying on the bed, his usual 'west' was laying on the foot of the bed and his tattooed chest was like a little treat to her eyes… and she wondered how all of the sudden he was so handsome…

His head was tilted slightly to the side so his neck was arched gorgeously, his flawless skin was so creamy and delightful… she felt the desire to touch him and feel if his skin was as smooth as it looked… She looked up at his face, and the sight caught her eyes so completely, that she couldn't look away. The chin bones on particular, they were so strong and manly. She continued down his thick neck and trailed his collar bones, a warm feeling came over her as she watched the tight muscles on his chest and stomach. It was like she didn't see that mark on his chest that labeled him to be one of the most dangerous pirates in the world, not to mention that he was one then holding her captive.

Her feet hurt like hell and her chest was starting to feel a little iffy. But all she could do was gaze upon the godly image lying on the bed besides her, mesmerized she felt her heart start beating faster and faster. She didn't feel sleepy anymore… she could feel sleepy if she wanted to but why would she want to sleep; she was too busy examining every inch on the man before her…

**Pheew… well there… ^-^ enjoy ~3**


	5. Chapter 5

xXXXx

Marco felt the light of day sting his eyes, he turned his head and opened his eyes. There was no one in her bed…

"Oi, Ace did you let her get away!" he shouted and sat up to give Ace a look of 'i-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep' look but Ace wasn't there…

"Good evening lazy bum…" Kirara stood in the kitchen aria and was making something bubble in a pan…

"Eeh...evening?" what had he slept for so long…

"yup… you slept till noon… me and Ace went out and had breakfast, then he when out to …do something alone, I don't know, and I've been making …well I supposed that its lunch at this time huh?" she said and laughed at her own joke…

"Erm…what? I don't understand…"

"I could break it up into syllables and spell them for you if that help's…"

"heh, no. no it does not…" he stood up and walked over to her… she froze when she saw him walk, she never thought that he would walk with just as much elegance and grace as she would worship. But he didn't seem that he noticed that… "How are you walking? Doesn't it hurt?"

She snapped out of her state of delusion. "Like hell, but I was hungry." She said smiling, and dumped something on a plate. And then she poured spices on it and then took toasted slices of bread dipped in syrup and butter

"It's not pancakes, but it comes pretty close and it's good." She said and slided the plate over to him. As it turns out that it was scrambled eggs with bits of bacon and mushrooms, and the toast was soaking in golden brown syrup and a little piece of butter was placed on top of the pile like the tip of the iceberg…

"It looks good…" he said and reached for a fork.

"It _is_ good" she said and smiled, she then sat down on the counter and swinged her legs back and forth. She had a nice happy smile on that was fitting too everything, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping, things looked like they were looking up with her. Marco smiled to one side and ate what she had made;

"Tell me, how did you get up, if it hurts so badly?" Marco asked with a mouth full of food. She smiled and slid of the counter. She landed smoothly on her feet, despite the pain, and then turned down on her hand's and waddled over to her bed by walking on her hands.

"Hmm~ well I guess that answeres my question…" he said and choked on laughter when a pair of undeniably cute bloomers was shown. He couldn't hold it in when she started to mover her legs in a joking manner and then she took a dive and rolled down on the floor. With a low grunt she was sitting in the floor.

"Heh, did you enjoy the view?" she asked a wiggled her eyebrows.

"Stop it you're making a complete fool of yourself." Marco said and placed his plate to the side…

"Then I am doing my part well" she said with a pout and snapped her fingers playfully. Marco decided to give in to her playfulness and sat down in front of her…

"You know with the window being broken, it gets pretty cold in here." She said and stroked her forearms with her hand to make heat come to her hands. They were sitting on the floor and it had gotten pretty damn cold down there.

"Yeah well... sorry about that, I was pissed off"

"Wait…_You _did that?"

"…" a short silence with him looking at her and her looking at him

"Well enough said!" she said and sweat dropped, she started to crawl back to the kitchen aria. She made sure that her feet never touched the ground; with her feet in the air and her knees to navigate she waddled away from him.

"Now hold on…" Marco soothed and gently placed his fingertips on her ankle. She froze when he touched her; she swallowed a little and sat down again…

"What?" she said and blinked her golden eyes.

"You still have some explaining to do…" he said and shot her a glance to form the side, "…and to thank me for saving your life." He watched as she looked down, avoided his eye contact as hard as she could…

"Oh yeah that…"

"What, does the floor have something more interesting to say then I do?" he said and hooked a finger under her chin; he gently lifted her face up to look him in the eyes. Her face lit up bright red when he looked at her with those eyes, she felt as if they would burn into her skin. '_Damn you pirate!' _she cursed in her mind.

"n-no…"she shuddered out. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves… "well, thank you very much for saving me."

"And…?"

"And... thank you for helping me with my feet…" she looked away from him and pouted.

"That's not what I was talking about…" he said and tilted her head back to be looking at him. She did pout more and frown when he smiled at her mischievously.

"W-W-What were you talking about?" she asked and blinked innocent looking eyes at him. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off

"MARCO!" a happy howl came right before the door was broken up from its frame, and the room was infiltrated by one Thatch and one Haruta. Kiraras eyes shot open and Marco's fingers clenched around her mouth, and clenched her lips together into a silly pout.

"Why, hello there" Thatch said and raised an eyebrow. He leaned over the kitchen counter casually. Kirara was going to move her head to see who was addressing her but Marco held her head in place. He knew that she didn't trust him, and he knew that she would not be happy that more pirates were sitting in front of her.

"Marco we're all ready to go, where is Ace?" Haruta came walking to meet with Marco.

"I thought you guys weren't coming till tomorrow…" he asked looked at the confused and slightly scared look on Kiraras face.

"Let go of me!" she slapped his hand away and turned to see who was there. While that wasn't really the best thing to do; when she saw the two other pirates standing there smiling friendly and happy. She let out a little shout and backed started to back away from them only to hit Marcos chest.

"Hey calm down…" he whispered and held her close.

"Where did you find her?" Thatch asked and strolled over to him.

"The forest…found her in a pool of her own blood… and she won't tell me how that happened" he lifted her up and held her bride stile. Witch apparently she didn't approve of. She started to fight him and climb over his shoulder and hiding behind him…

"She's cute…" Haruta stated and strolled over behind him to take a little look of that girl… in which she didn't approve of ether, she jumped when she saw his face and backed away to try to get away.

"She's a little jumpy… so don't get too close…" he said and wrapped his hands around her waist, she cradled herself in his arms. Marco raised his eye brow and smiled to one side.

"Alright, so are you coming?" Haruta walked back to the door and lifted it up to hang it loosely back to his usual frame. "And where the hell is Ace?"

"Somewhere out, come on little darling" he shooed on Kirara and lifted her up.

"What?" her voice was shaking and not to mention dripping in fear.

"Your coming with us" he said cheerfully and pulled her out the door.

"What!" she pretended to be shocked and tried to fight lightly his grip, to find out how strong his grip was. But when she found that it was hopeless; she started to ger a little worked up. For real this time, his grip was so hard that she feared she would soon get bruises with his fingerprints on them.

"You're taking her with you?" Thatch came from behind Marco with a small bag of clothes.

"Yes we are." He said and pushed Kirara out the door. With her trying to get out of Marco's grip, and Thatch and Haruta at his sides trying to talk to her. But apparently she was in her shy mode right now. Marco rolled his eyes and pushed her on. Not noticing that the bandages on her feet were slowly getting red-brown from newly opened wounds, he had forgotten that she couldn't walk.

"Wait, wait, wait! You can't be serious about taking me with you!" she snapped at Marco just about when Ace got in sight and Thatch and Haruta walked to meet with him, the sun was shining brightly and created a shade over his eyes caused by his hat. He was looking a bit gloomy though.

"I sure am, dead serious about taking you…"

"But—"Suddenly Marco roughly lifted her up to meet with his eyelevel and stared into the eyes of the girl.

"I am serious … I don't want to alarm you, and I really don't want you to be scared of me. But don't worry; I don't think anybody said that the old man will agree to it, so you don't really need to worry much…"

"But! I can't leave I- I have to!"

"Kirara, why are your feet bleeding?" Ace had come up behind her and saw there'd been color changes on the bandages on her feet.

"Huh?" both Marco and Kirara looked down see "I did not notice that…" she said and looked at Marco with a blaming look in her golden eyes. She slammed her hands on Marco's chest and pushed herself away from him. She landed roughly on the ground; she winced and groaned out when her feet carried her weight and she crumbled down.

When suddenly there was a shot heard from the side and she felt a familiar whistling sound rush from her face, and inch away from the tip of her nose a small bullet rushed by. She gasped and fell down to her side, Marco and Ace both bolted the way where the bullet came from and Haruta ran over and in front of the stranger girl

"How many times do I have to kill you girl!" Raymond stood over at the side of the alleyway where Kirara had run during the night. The brown trail was still there and apparently Raymond had been checking it out, the trail of her blood…

"Ray…"she the fear in her voice could be cut with a knife

"What? Who is that?" Thatch bent down and started to support Kiraras shoulders.

"That's…Raymond. He's the one that…did _that_ to me…"

"He's that man…" Marco said, there was a little venom in his voice.

"He stabbed you?" Ace turned his head and saw how frightened she was. There was a cute twinkle in her eyes that showed the tears forming in the crooks of her eyes

"He did what?" Thatch and Haruta said at the same time.

"He doesn't look like much…" Marco mumbled under his breath, he glared at the broad shouldered marine officer. His eyes were like knives on Kiraras body, eyes burning with something that no one could mistake it for ether pure hatred or lust… but at this time Marco preferred to have it hatred

"What's this now Kirara? Are you hanging around with pirates now…" he slided to the side and tried to take a better look at her, tried to look her in the eyes. She avoided his eye contact as much as she could possibly. Thatch reached down and lifted her shoulders off the cold ground, she shook at his touch and tried to get away from him but suddenly when she saw Raymond over her shoulder she thought that it would be better to be closer to men who would not kill her in a heartbeat …

After about three seconds Raymond put the gun down, but looking a bit disapproved that his plan to kill the female twin failed he had to figure something ells out…

"Well, I don't have time for this anymore…" Raymond said and turned around.

"Oi! You think you can just walk away from us like that!" Marco yelled after him

"No! Please leave him alone! Don't hurt him!" Kirara shouted at his feet, he looked down at her and felt her pulling at the brim of his pants.

"You don't want him to get hurt?" Ace asked from Marcos side,

"Awww how sweet~" Raymond mocked her as he walked away. "she doesn't want me to get hurt" soon Raymond was out of there sight, Kirara was still holding on to Marcos pants, like to make sure that he would not charge after him.

"W-why…what made you…why didn't you want us to—?" Marco didn't understand why she didn't want him to feel the same as she did. He reached his hand out for her to lift herself up.

"Raymond is way too smart to get into a fight with the likes of you!" she spat out and pulled herself up on his hand. "He knows that he can't take you alone!" After a slight struggle she was on her feet. It felt a bit different standing on the concrete then the softer wooden floor of the inn.

"You sound like you know him…" Haruta asked from behind her. He peered his eyes at her, suspicious about the new girl.

"I…I don't know him… he just sounds like the smarter kind of a guy…!" she lied, and looked away… that wasn't weary convincing, not Thatch, Haruta or Marco bought that lie… but it only sparked Marcos curiosity eve more.

"… Fine, then know that; I still don't know why he did that to you."

"Why do you need to know so badly!" she spat at him, Marco smiled to one end and lifted her up on his fore arm. She shouted a little when she was pressed up against him. Face to face, chest to chest. Naturally her face lit up with redness and her heart took a dive, she tried to protest a little but she only managed to lift her upper body so she was now staring in his bright blue eyes from and upper angle.

"I just do" he said and started to walk towards the docks.

xXXXx

Deep down in a cold prison cell, the Aarons heart was hurting…

'_I just don't get it…'_he kept thinking this over and over again '_how could he do this… he always wanted to come with us'_ his mind wondered about the time five years ago when they had begun their journey. It all seemed so easy at the time and there plan had been simple… they would leave the damn city and not come back and what ever happened after that would just happen…

His thought were swirling all over his head and just didn't seem to be able to stop… his mind came to the horrible pain it was to part with his sister. The terrified look on her face just before he pushed her on to run away… it haunted him whenever he closed his eyes. the sharp pain his shoulder had been nothing compared to the incredible pain it was to not know where she was right now… as he thought harder about his sister the same thought always came down to her… always a image of her smiling and waving, of her thinking about some crazy scheme for having a little 'innocent fun' with the random stranger with the funny hat, that somehow ended up in the nearest pool house with only half a beli left in his pocket… half a beli to say that they left something but it so nothing his spend… yeah they ribbed a beli an half it was a waist but it was funny to see him freak out.

He sat up as he interrupted in his memories by foot stepped coming down to him… no doubt there was a guard to give him some of that pathetic excuse for food in this dump. As the guard came up to his cell Aaron examined the man with still eyes

"What are you staring at?" the guard spit out and dropped a tray on the floor and kicked it inside the cell. As the hot contents in a bowl spilled all over the floor the guard let out a nasty laughter…

"you know he service here sucks" Aaron said and smiled to one end as h gracefully stood up and collected an apple rolling his way.

"You think this is a hotel? You're in prison man so you don't get service!" the guard turned around and started to walk out of the dark place

"Oh yeah, well I bet I can buy the service from you…" Aaron said calmly and leaned against the bars the guard chucked at first and then let out a mocking laughter.

"Excuse me? So you think so" he shouted and kicked the bars on the cell

"I do believe I can see a tough soul when I see one. And I can also see that you're not really happy with jus being a prison guard…"

"My aren't you the cocky one…" he said frowned at the smug grin Aaron had on, in spite of everything. He clearly wasn't miserable enough.

"Haha, no not at all. Clearly there just not paying you enough…"

"They don't pay me at all…" the guard gritted between his teeth, Aaron put a face of compassion on and touched his bottom lip with the fingertips of his gloved hand. He suddenly placed an innocent face on h face and was friendly…

"My, my… now that's no good…" he said and walked around in the tight space of his cell. "I mean I would think that a well mannered, hard working marine like you would have better authorities than this… taking care of a bunch of filthy pirates day in and day out must not be weary fulfilling for you… huh?" he kept on talking and looking like when was going to have a bight of the apple. But then sticking up something ells to say and got the guard thinking. This was a horrible job for him…

"Oh did I strike a chord?" Aaron said and gave a slight laugh at the sheepish look that the man had on. "I'm sure you want a better life than this, don't you?" he continued smoothly, since the guard was doing nothing to stop him "a nice looking woman, perhaps. A house… I kid or two…" he focused on making it sound like a dream.

Suddenly the guard seemed to snap out of it, he grabbed his hand inside the bars and got a tight hold of Aaron's neck…

"You shut up! But my personal life has nothing to do with you! Now I expect you to be nice and quiet like a good prisoner!" he yanked Aaron of his feet and panged his head against the cold metal bars so hard. Aaron felt the hard blow pierce the skin on his fore head and little prickle of blood dripping down the side of his face

This was bad; his plan was already failing...

"Heh. You know to have those things you need something to pay with, huh?"

"Oh and you can provide the money?" The guard spat out as he glanced at the grinning man sitting on the floor. He picked up the apple again and brought it to his lips. He let it stick in his mouth while he peeled off the glove on his hand. Then he munched on a large juice bite and let to drop into his hand…

The suspense silence was broken with a slight hissing noise as the apple turned to gold. But the guard would not believe his eyes...

"t-that's a devil fruit?" he stumbled out and was brought close to the cell by his own "t-that can't be real gold!"

"Go check it yourself…" Aaron said and stood up. He gracefully handed him the apple threw the bars. The glow coming from the apple was reflected on Aaron's eyes and gave him a godly appearance…

"b-but how—"

"a gift… from the heavens, sent from the gods to bless the humans with, nothing given by the devil… but also…" he paused as he moved a bit closer to the guard and slightly touched the surface of the top button on his uniform… with a slight hissing sound it turned into gold "deadly…" Aaron whispered and pressed his cheek against the cold steel; still smiling he dropped the apple in the guards hand and pulled his hand back to his body.

"w-what…"

"No matter what I touch, dead or alive will turn into solid gold…" he placed the glove back on his hand and watched as the guard examined the piece of metal…

"So you mean I can keep this…?"

"I'll require your name in turn…" h glanced with shiny eyes to the man "and in exchange for more gold…" Aaron kicked the tray back out of the cell instead of shoving it down his throat… "You give me better food"

The guard looked a little sheepish… torn between greed and duty… he turned around and left Aaron in the cell. But he was weary so confident that this worked… guard like that were so easy to corrupt… moment like this made him glad that he had curse like this. He looked down to his gloved hand and made a fist, still this was not one of his better plans but this was promising to work…

xXXXx

"Oh would you just let me go already!" her screams were getting on Marcos nerves. This time she had been thrown over his shoulder, Ace was behind him and laughing at her angry face.

"You're taking this way to badly." He said and smiled at her.

"Little too badly!" she scoffed "your one to talk!" she screamed.

"Come on, this isn't that bad"

"I'm being kidnapped by damn pirates!"

"Hey now… I saved your life which means that your life belongs to me anyway" Marco soothed and gently shook his shoulder; she screamed in frustration and pounded her fists on his back. Marco didn't seem to feel a thing; her punches were too light and even turning cute, much to her annoyance.

"Since when is that the rule!"

"Marco?" a loud voice sounded in front of Marco. Kirara froze up into a ball of nerves, when she heard that voice booming and powerful; she clenched her fists on Marcos shirt and suddenly felt too scared to even move.

"Pop's, this is Kirara." Marco announced and pulled her off his shoulder and placed her gently in front of his captain, she felt herself freeze up when she felt the shadow of the large man fall upon her. She got the chills up her spine as she looked up, she had heard about him… Edward Newgate; the strongest man on the planet, known threw out the world as captain Whitebeard. She knew that he was terrifying to those who had the grim fate to end upon his bad side. She had no idea that he would be so terrifying to her eyes…

"Eeh!" she let out a small frightened squeal and backed away into Marcos arms. He took a hold of her forearms and did what he could to keep her feet of the ground, they were already bleeding and they didn't need any more dirt in them.

"Hmm… where you did come across such a lady… se doesn't look like she can even stand on her own two feet?" he stated and bent down to them. She blinked nervously and looked to her sides, Ace and Marco breathed out and chugged a bit at her fear

"I found her, in the forest. I saved her life, and now she's eager to come with me…"

"And how did that happen? Was she dyeing?"

"Ask her yourself…" he said and smirked… he knew that he old men wouldn't care about what happened to the stranger girl, she didn't really look like much…

"Never mind that, if she wants to join our voyage then she is welcome to come!" he said with a celebration tone in his voice, and the look that stamped Kiraras face was priceless… with surprise and fear mixed together, she was still so shocked from fear of seeing one of the most terrifying man in the world she didn't even notice when Marco lifted her um bride stile and carried her up on the ship.

"Are you tired?" Marco whispered as he carried her to the nurses, where Ace was giving a warm happy welcome to his Eve…

"No…" she said in a high pitched voice…

"well we better have you feet taken care of better than I did…" he chuckled.

Kirara felt eyes staring at her from every angle… she was carried on board m the first commander and no doubt that some delicious gossip was forming at this weary moment. Not that she was not used to every one's eyes on her, but this was different… she felt like a kid in his arms, he was so tall compared to her…

"Hey Eve." He greeted the fair haired woman, who still refused to let go of her man…

"Hello Marco." She greeted him back kindly,"…who's your friend?" she asked and put a slight pout on her nose at the sight of the girl in white dress… like she was an angel here to steal Ace away from her… Ace smiled when Eve held his hand harder, she was kind of jealous sometime when it came to other girls…

"She needs you to help her with a wound she got; she's a bit shy at the moment…"

"Eeh yes of corse!" she said and led him to the infirmary

"I don't need it…" she said and cuddled close to Marco…'did she just change personality's…again?' he thought and rolled his eyes "you're just warm…" she mumbled and hugged her arms, she shivered the slightest… Marco put her down on a bed and just then noticed how sour Kirara looked. He sat down on the other side of the bed and let her back lean up against his own…

"Hmm…" Eve hummed as she took off the bandages of her feet, Kirara sighed when the warm hands of the nurse touched the sensitive surface of her feet. Eve stared for a while at the floor, she lifted it up and looked at it from straight forward, and then she placed that one down and lifted the other one up. "My my, Marco… not much the doctor are we, huh?" Kirara noticed, absentminded just then, that one of her 'captors' was staring at the nurse. Ace seemed to not be able to keep his eyes of her. Kirara smiled devilishly to one side and looked at Ace with a mischievous glint on her eyes.

"Miss Eve right…?"

"Yes, but just call me Eve."

"Alright, your man sure stares allot…" Kirara said and leaned down and he knees the supported her elbows so she placed head on her hands, and pouted like she was uncomfortable. She noticed the glint in her eyes and glanced over at Ace who like a little child looked away and pretended that he wasn't looking. Eve smiled slightly and, looked back at Kirara she blinked her in hope she could get her to play along

"Naaw. I think he's just affectionate…" Eve thought that it wasn't right to tease someone you cared about too much she already did it so often already. But at the end she just couldn't resist. "But wait was he staring at other women in town!" she shouted

"haha, oh yeah lots of women, you have on one hell of a perv' for a boyfriend: 3" she said and slid her sly face closer to Eve's and she pouted for the sake of the game. They both glanced over to the red hot man with the orange hat, they could see the redness an over his face, even his ears were bright red.

"What? No I wasn't!" Ace shouted in panic and turned his head over to the girls, and Marco who was trying as hard as he could not to burst out in laughter over the face Ace had on right now.

Kirara placed her hand over her mouth and smiled a playful smile and started to twirl a lock of Eve's hair around her finger, "you know you really should keep an eye on this perv of a man."

"You bet I will,"

"I think you'll have to punish him later on." Kirara sounded like a perv while she said that…

"You know…I think so too..." Eve said and smiled a sly smile. She finished with Kiraras feet and patched them up nicely, she stood up and wiped her hands on a cleansing towel she smiled with her work and let her know that she shouldn't walk much until they were completely healed, but that seemed to go into one ear and out the other. She lifted her feet up so high that she could see under them.

"My, you're flexible…"

"Oh thank you" she said and smiled softly…

"Only… I can kind of see you pant…bloomers." Eve said. Kirara snapped her leg back down and blushed slightly,

"ahahaha….yeah well, s-sorry…" she stammered out and leaned up against Marco's back, but to her annoyance then she felt laughter on his back. Her face lit up more and she bounced back up, cleared her throat and assumed on saying something that was supposed to be words but un-understandable to human beings…

"Huh... try not to stand up at all for another two days or so…" she said and lightly pressed on her shoulders. She was reluctant to sit down with her back up against the older pirate.

"I can't walk at all?" she said and grabbed the nurses hands.

"I would recommend that you won't do that" she answered smiling.

Suddenly Thatch barged into the infirmary holding unconscious man over his shoulder. "Hey, this one fell over and bumped his head on the floor." And laid the unfortunate men on the bed besides Kiraras "some people just never get used to take off" he said and laughed.

"Wait what?" Kirara snapped up and then realized the familiar feeling of the ship rocking on the sea under her feet, she sprung on her feet and darted to the door

"Wait, don't run get beck here!" Eve words barely got to her ears. The only thing that mattered was getting to the bottom of this, though deep down she knew that it was true, they were already sailing on the deep blue sea. There was nothing mistaking it, but she held on to the false hope that it was just her imagination. She ran as fast she could and ignored the pain coming from her feet, she didn't even notice it now… it didn't matter.

Sh ran out to the upper deck and to her own horror se saw the island drifting away from her.

"Shit, No!" she screamed under her breath and started to run for the side where the island was drifting away. she d trip over a line of ropes and the unusual land-legs were still there, from over two months of solid land(more or less) under her feet she was used to being out on the ocean at the moment. She deverted her hands under her body and let them carry her sh rolled over on the floor and kept running. She stopped as her own body slamed against the side of the ship… with a desperate look in her eyes and tears forming in the crooks of her eyes she just couldn't help but feel helpless as she watched she island slowly disappear…

"You don't ever do what you're tolled to do…" Marcos vise behind her sounded lightly pissed off. "…do you?"

"No…" she whispered and in a soundless voice. Marco stood behind her and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you want to go?" h asked and slowly pulled her closer to him. "They tried to kill you, but failed and then one actually tries to shoot you in the middle of town…" she cupped her cheek and felt how cold her cheeks were. "…how could you want to stay there, you know that if your life is in with the marines ten id you can't protect yourself then you're dead…"

"You don't think I know that…" she said and tilted her head to meet with his hand, feeling how warm it was. She shivered.

"Then why do you want to go back?"

"Why do you want to know…?" she lifted her hand to take his, her hand was cold too.

"Soon we will be too far away for you to swim back… if you tell me I might take you back."

"What, so now you blackmailing me?"

Marco did answer; he only shot her a smile. Witch pissed her off! He didn't even deny it; he was still holding her hand and was still taunting her on how warm he felt as the cold winds of the sea was moving up to her special place. That thin piece of fabric dress covering her was not doing anything, and she was pretty sure it was sea threw! Judging is how everybody on the ship as staring at them…

"I'm sure you can figure it out…" he said and walked away from her. She just watched as her put his hands in his pockets and walked away for her, with that smug face on and oh, that irritating face! Suddenly she let out a loud groan and reached her hands up to her head. She felt like tearing out her hair. Who did he think he was, acting like she would just roll over to him just like that! Not a chance!

"Oh you can't be serious! You can't possibly be thinking about keeping me her against my will!" she screamed after him, but he ether didn't seem to care or just didn't hear her. In witch the first option seemed more likely.

"Hey, what was that? You just ran off…" Ace was running to her, a slightly worried face on, but the fact that he did actually care about this gave her weary little comfort. "Her are you ok? You're crying."

"No I'm not" she let out and turned back to the island and peered her eyes, she was crying. She felt the sting of traitorous tears form and fall down her cheeks, and it was all Marcos fault!

Ace chugged a bit and smiled at her childishness… "Alright then… but in case you're cold, then here's blanket from the infirmary. Eve said it would be cold outside for you, and she has prepared a bed for you, when you want to sleep." He placed the blanket over her shoulders and stepped back. He smiled when she rubbed her arms miserably.

"Tell me, are you the only decent guy on this ship?" she asked bitterly.

"Now that's not nice little lady! I like to believe that I'm the greatest of them all" Thatch said proudly and walked up to Ace, he smiled at the forth commander who so loudly made an appearance in her life…

"Naaw, how can that be, she was clearly talking about me." Ace said and softly punched Thatch's side. This ended up in a fun-sided argument on who she was talking about, Kirara still just said it out of pure spite and sarcasm… and yet this no-shirt pirate and the other one with the funny hair cut ,whom she could not remember the name of, were really funny. They ticked her sense of humor, if she had one still…

"Are you seriously arguing about this?" she asked in a mocking tone and sat down on a nearby barrel, hoping she wasn't disturbing any one. This ship was so large and had so many men on board. She was surprised and suddenly felt a little awkward, they were so many, and so big and scary… looked scarier without Aaron…

"Sure sounds like it" thatch said and winked her, she gave no respond…

"okay…" she said bluntly and walked passed those two, only half a step away from she found that she didn't remember the way back, she said a word under her breath, that should not be translated from its original languish. So she reached her hand back and snatched ether one of the hands that she found, turned out it was Ace. With a sigh of relief she said that she didn't know her way back and had to bear with Ace's fun laughter. This guy was okay she thought to herself and smiled…

Still the thought of Aaron found its way onto her mind once again, and she felt the knot of sorrow and misery form in her belly. If only she knew where he was, and what he was doing… then she would feel better. Or maybe not, maybe finding out would just make her feel worse. "hey are you okay? You seem a bit gloomy." Ace asked her with a reassuring smile, a smile that actually managed to cheer her up a little… a little

"Yeah I'm fine" she said and planted a fake smile over her face, she seemed better and better, but she was determined on getting out of here and figure the rest out later. Ace brought her in the infirmary again and she plumped her butt back in the bed she had sat in first and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Only, again in her dreams the damn pirates haunted her dreams…

This was not over, this guy might have taken over her dreams, but he would not take over her life! She would get away, she had to. She had to see what had happened to Aaron, still the more she thought about her brother, all the more it hurt to know that she was drifting farther and farther away from the only place she could dare look for the damn man. And it was not like he wasn't unrecognizable… Kirara could know him for miles and miles away. Particularly over the same red hair color, the only other one with hair color similar with theirs, or they had hair similar to his, would be red haired Shanks. The only way that she could meet him was one in a million… although, the chances that she would lay her eyes on even one of the crew members of the White beard fleet was all the less likely, so there you go… she wondered if any more stinking surprises would come cross her way, maybe more betrayal, more hunky men that would save her life and take over her dreams…wait! No he was not hunky! Not at all! She shook her head in her sleep and turned to her other side.

"geeze, where did Marco find this one…" another a nurse that came by to pick up medicine for her captain said as she stared with bitter eyes at the hair spared over the pillow…since that was the only thing that she could see of her…

"I don't know… but he seems to be pretty hung up on her…" Eve said to her friend as she helped carried the supplies over to the desk stand.

"But what's so special about her?"

"You sound like your jealous…" Eve said and laughed a little when her friend glared at her.

Eve smiled and led her friend out of the infirmary and with a less then pleasant slam of the door they were gone, and left Kirara alone with her dreams…her damning dreams…


	6. Chapter 6

The next day's Kirara stayed in bed, she didn't even move... barely turned to her side; Eve came to her and talked to her occasionally when she came by. She said few things, not really much to say. But when someone ells came by and said something to her, one in particular of them was Marco, she said something cold and spiteful. But then again no one blamed her. Everyone knew that she didn't want to be here, on this ship… Ace seemed to be the only one that she managed to talk to without any harm in her voice. He did come by every once in a while and ask her how she was feeling then she would smile a tiny little smile with her lips and said that she would be fine…

Still the nurses started to feel a little iffy and concerned when she spoke with a low voice "I'll be fine… I'm always fine in type of situation…" Eve felt like a little rock was placed in the bottom of her stomach. In shock she turned her head to look at the two of them talking. Had she been kidnapped a lot? Could it be that this little girl was abused and used? But then Ace asked her how that was and she said that whenever she was in trouble… her brother would always come for her…

"Well, then I'll look forward to meeting with him." Ace said smiling but she didn't smile then… her face went dark and pale. She turned away from him and pulled the covers over her head, they couldn't see it but for some reason they were certain that she was crying…

In the afternoon one day, the commanders were sitting together talking. The dinner tables were filled with loud men and woman that all talked about their own business so why should they care about what the commanders were talking about…

"say Marco, why the hell were you talking this girl with you in the first place" a lightly pisses of Haruta asked, he was pissed off because when he and Vista had gone off to take a look at the little lady, She had been scared… to scared to even let out a single peep, even when they stepped one single step close to her she had literally fallen out of the bed…

"Hmm?" an absent minded Marco had little interest in the food and conversation…

"My god Marco, come back to the ship please! And stop hanging out in the girl's hair!" Haruta shouted and threw a piece of bread in his head. He snapped out of his train of thought and looked his way. Although with a more uninterested look in his eyes he picked the bread up and ate it.

"What's your problem…?"

"What's YOUR problem?" Haruta shouted and glared at Marco "your acting like you're on another planet!"

"Imagine that…"

"Actually…" Thatch cut in "I have to agree with him. You're not really been yourself"

"What, I've been thinking for a while and suddenly I'm not myself? I have to say I'm pretty offended by that…" Marco said smiling.

"Haha! That's not what I mean!" Thatch chugged a bit after the last bite. "I just think you being too hung up on that girlie and we just don't know if it's worth it, she seems to like Ace much more that she likes you" then he burst out into laughter.

Marco didn't say anything; there wasn't anything he could think of saying. He didn't like that she was feeling miserable, but then he really didn't like that she didn't even consider trusting him… not that he thought she had a reason to, he had been a little nasty to her and he actually did understand why she wouldn't talk to anyone but Ace…

"I know that…" he only said and looked over to a window. "I just hope that she can come around…she seems like an interesting person"

"Yeah 'that's' the reason why you want her here…" Haruta spat out loudly. "How do we know that you just don't want to make her you little love muffin?" he said the last part with a small pout on his lips.

If Marco hadn't been swallowing a liberal amount of water just as Haruta said that; he wouldn't have coughed it up out of his nose. He couldn't believe that Haruta just said that. He reached up and glared up at his fellow commander…

"It's not like that!" he spat out and glared a nasty glare at the shorter one. He grinned suspiciously and laughed in triumph.

"You seemed to get pretty embarrassed when I said that, which means its true!"

"You have about three seconds to take that back!" he stood up, from the table. "You know that's not like that, she just has my interest…" he said and walked out of the dining hall. He stopped right outside, and thought about it… did it seem like it was like that? Now when he thought about it… she was really cute, could it be that she thought that was the reason that he brought her here…? No that couldn't be, she knew the reason why he wanted to see her…

"Marco?" Ace came up from behind him, tapped him on the shoulder. He sprung around and glared at him. "Take it easy, it's me…" he said lifted his hands.

"Huh Ace what's going on?"

"I think you should let her go…" he said and gestured for Marco to come with him…

"Ha? What did she tell you?"

"She said that she had been kidnapped before… and I think that this might have brought up some bad memories…"

"You think so? Did she tell you that directly?"

"No but—"

"Then how do you know if it's true?"

"I just… have a feeling…" Ace looked down to the floor which made a shade over his eyes from his hat… Ace looked down to the floor which made a shade over his eyes from his hat… "Look man just go talk to her!" he said and pushed him the way to the infirmary…

Marco cursed a little under his breath… what was with everyone this day… Marco sighed and shook his head; they just needed some time to get used to her, he felt like she needed to trust him… and only him, not Ace…

He was at the doors to the infirmary and smelled the heavy cent of the nurses' perfumes… all different each one of them…but he vanilla sent kind of dominated over the rest… Marco didn't understand… he didn't understand why dome women had the need to smell like desert. Slowly he opened the door and found that the bed in which Kirara was lying in was half empty, for the one reason that Kirara had leveled her upper body and let it hang out of the bed. In which the top of her head touched the floor. She had a bored expression on…

"Heh, hello there." Marco fought the urge to snort. She would most likely be even more pissed off at him if he laughed at her a lot…

"Hello" she answered bluntly and looked over to him."

"Are you here alone?"

"If you want to talk to the nurses then just call for them…" she said and frowned… "What am I not good enough for you?"

"Actually it's you I wanted to talk to…" she seemed to be surprised when he said that since her eyes went a little wider…

"Alright…" she raised her self in the bed and scooted to the side to see if he wanted to sit…he walked up to her and sat down on the foot of the bed… "How are you feeling…?" he asked carefully but she didn't answer, she stared bluntly at him and did her best not to show him any expression…

"What lost your tongue again…?" he asked, since she didn't answer

"I'm fine, considering the circumstances…"

"What circumstances in particular?" he asked and raised and eye brow. She looked him in the eyes, with a glare that could most likely freeze and active volcano down. But then just as suddenly as she glared she turned that look into a mischievous glint…

"Well here I am sitting alone all day, nothing to do!" she said loudly, "I am bored, out of my mind!" she then shouted with a demanding smile on her face, "could you get me something to keep me occupied?"

"Erm…"Marco was just the little knocked off guard… "Heh, yes anything, what would you like?"

"I need some yarn, an apple, some water and a violin…ooh and of corse a bow with the violin. Can you get that?" she said and she showed what the violin was by playing an air violin in her hands, while she smiled mischievously…

Marco chugged a little and stood up, Kirara still couldn't stop smiling. This was all his fault might as well take the time to make him do something about it… Marco walked out and headed to the kitchen, there he got the water in a bottle and the sweet looking red apple, he got the yarn and the violin and in about ten minutes he was back to the infirmary. As he opened the door she was in another pose, only now her legs had been sprung up from the head rest and her back was on the pillow.

"Well I see you've been busy…"

"Are you kidding? I saw that this ship was large but I really didn't think it was THAT big." She said and shoved the length by stretching her arms apart. Marco smiled and threw the apple to her. "I'm still bored and I hate waiting"

"Heh, now tell me what this is about…"

"Well the apple and water because I was hungry and the yarn is for finger knitting… the violin is just until later…" she said and gulped the water, then she bit the apple. Only she didn't eat it right away , she kept it in her mouth and took the violin and placed it on the side of the bed. Then she took the yarn and began to tangle it around her fingers.

"Aaah that's right you were playing that time…in the town…" he said and saw her face lit up

"Oh you saw it! What did you think?"

"It was really special" she didn't seem pleased by that comment… "I really enjoyed you playing. But then the damn marines come and ruin it all"

"Yeah they ruin everything." She reached for her feet that and tied the yarn around her big toe.

"What are you doing?" he asked and watched as she started to make a thicker thread by tangling it together and tying all kinds of Knott's and loops… after a while she had a nice little chain of a well tangled line. It was a really well done piece… with loops that opened here and there as he could he it was like an opening for buttons…

"This is about the only thing that I can work with using fabric…" she said and tied it around her ankle.

"It's good." He said and looked at the artwork… "Really this is the only thing?"

"Well I'm not really good at playing with soft fabric… but I am good with knots." She said so but it didn't seem like she was really interested in talking to him, there was one fact that she didn't even look at him once when she was talking, she didn't seem like she was really into the moment and she was staring at the roof over their heads with a bored expression… but then at this moment, Marco didn't blame her one bit.

"Tell me something…" he started after a while. The silence was making him frustrated

"Anything _commander…_" she said the word commander in a bitter way and it had no respect like every one ells did on this ship. She must be really pissed at him…

"Are you a pirate?"

"Yes"

"Are you wanted?"

"No"

"Do you have a bounty?"

"Not that I'm aware of"

"Now will you just give me a real answer?" Marco raised his voice just a little, but he saw her face from over there… "Is there a reason why the marines want you dead?" he said finally with a dead serious tone in his voice. To Kirara it sounded cold as a rock and it sent shivers down her spine… why did he care? Why wouldn't he just let it go! For a good two minuets Kirara fought the ideas coming threw her head. Should she lie to him or should she trust him and tell the truth? He didn't look at her while he said that. There was a cold look in his eyes like something she had never seen before. The look of something burning… and it scared her I bit…

"W-well…" she started

"Commander!" a man came bursting through the doors panting and sweating like hell had just broken loose.

"What?" he asked calmly and closed his eyes. But just then when Kirara glanced her eyes at him again she saw the pissed face he had on and the little vain throbbing on his temples… Kirara fought the urge to giggle like a school girl. He was kind of cute when he was angry…

"A marine ship had been spotted and it's closing in!"

Kirara froze at the statement…

"What? What do they want?" he sighed and stood up

"They said they weren't going to attack, that they were here to negotiate." The man said and let out a long sigh. "They want something here"

Marco frowned… "My, aren't they cocky…" he growled and stood up with a quick pace he walked out the door with the sailor following him. Kirara snapped up from the bed and ignored the nurses that told her to stay down then let the men handle this, but she just let it go into the one ear and out the other.

"Wait!" Kirara yelled after Marco, he turned around quickly with a surprised face on.

"Kirara, what are you doing? Get back to bed" he said calmly and smiled at her.

"No, no I will not." She said stubbornly and placed her hands on her hips. "You can't tell me what to do; I'm not at your command. You brought me here against my will and I have a right to see who is on board that ship because you can't tell me not to!" she said a strict tone and glared at the first commander. But not as much as the other sailor man that came to get Marco, stared at her. He had not known anyone to talk that way to him. Only once and that was from the captain himself. He glanced at the little girl and held in the laughter, she looked like an angry little kitten. He waited for Marcos reaction; this was an exciting bit indeed. She froze up when Marco slowly strolled up to her, he didn't stop until he was almost chest to chest with her. He placed a hand on top of hers and patted it like a little kitten, and then when her face lit up bright red he smiled softly,

"Calm down, alright I will bring you up there… "it was close to that the man's face flew right of his face…She didn't seem happier about it, but she did climb on his back and demanded a piggy back ride… while Marco didn't even sigh or be pissed or do anything… he seemed to be enjoying how flushed she was…

"I-it just hurts to walk! So you will carry me!" she said like a stubborn little child… wonders how old she is…

"doesn't matter…" he said calmly and lifted her up "your light as a feather" he said and smirked, Kirara was not so amused, although her face was beyond amusing… all red faced and angry…_'I'm not blushing! It's just hot! Wait, no it's not hot! Oh you can figure out a better excuse than that cant you!' _she screamed at herself as she felt Marcos hands under her thighs... or to be precise in the crook right under her knee… but it's just the same! Her face was just like a tomato right now…

He walked with her like that all the way up to the bridge… and what white clean sails that looked like they were just pulled out of the washer, attached to a ship that was up so close with the Moby dick. The marines were all pointing their guns and the cannons were all loaded… still to the sailors that were on board the pirate ship didn't seem afraid at all…Marco brought Kirara to the side and gently placed her down; she ignored the gossip and bickering of the men and women there. She only stomped to the marine ship with an incredibly (and unintentional) cute "humf!" then she looked around, she appeared to be looking for someone. And then when she didn't find it, she walked back to the side…

"Well that went well…" Marco said and smiled to one side. He watched as Kirara strutted over to a barrel of rum and planted herself on top of it…

"First commander of the white beard pirates! I demand to talk with the captain!" The marine solder called out with a half man voice…

"Sad you got me then…" he said calmly, voice like stone…

"Were here to offer you a deal!" the marine shouted…

"Why should we make a deal with you? Then again why are you asking us for a deal?" Haruta came running; He had a battle face on. Right at the moment Ace and Thatch came walking to see what the huff was about…

"we will offer you a deal of letting you go free if you grant us a token of your ship." Raymond's voice sounded just as the young man came out of the inside… the four commanders were baffled… they really didn't expect that…

"Haha" Ace let out a sarcastic laugh and frowned… "Do you even know who you are talking to?"

"I know weary well…" Raymond walked and showed the little "men drop your weapons it's not really nice to point at people…" he gestured to his men smirking. The marine soldiers did as they were told and dropped them…

"You're awfully cocky to show you face around here, aren't you?" Marco growled between his teeth and glanced over his shoulder to see Kirara, still sitting on top of the rum barrel, face pale and hands shaking…

"Aaah yes… my ego was getting the best of me at that time…" he leaned on a thick rope and smiled… "Turns out that I was letting my brand new toy get away to fast…"

"What are you calling a toy?" Ace asked.

"thing is… there are about twenty fully armed marine ships just beyond that hurrizing waiting for you… and no matter what you do there will some terminal damage… I'm confident that you will not get away from them… however, I'll let you pass with no trouble and no problem if you give me someone that belongs to me…"

"Someone…" Marco muttered and glanced back to the barrel. Kirara sitting there anymore… wonder where she went… perhaps she couldn't take it and left, that is what she should have done

"Can you guess phoenix? You were the one that stole her from me…"

"I don't belong to you Raymond…" Kirara all of the sudden was right besides Thatch. She didn't care of her feet hurt anymore; she didn't even have feeling in her body anymore. But she knows her knees were shaking and her eyes felt like they would pour out waterfalls everywhere…

"Why kitten…so you're unharmed…" he said and grinned… "That's better, you're much more desirable when you untouched…" he said and gave her a perverted glance…

"Stop talking to me likes this! You're sick and disgusting and insane to think that I'm just gonna come with you"

"You got to obey the law kitten…"

"All of the sudden you're the law? No…"

"Hey am I missing something?" Thatch came in to their conversation and raised an eyebrow… "Didn't you say that you didn't know him?"

"You said that Kirara? Now I'm hurt."

"_You're_ hurt…?" Kirara said bitterly and glared her eyes at him; they were swollen and red with tears that were waiting to come out.

"Kirara, you know that it's a lie to say that you don't know me…" he said and glanced at Marco. "In fact..." Kirara shook her head and tears felt the little tears force their way out of her eyes.

"She was my little girlfriend at the time…" Kirara trembled when he said that and gritted her teeth…"not only that, but we were engaged to be married…"

"It was an arranged marriage… and it was five years ago!"

"Aaah that it was… although we seemed pretty happy about it…"

"Shut up!" Kirara screamed out, but then she snapped out and covered her mouth and turned her back on the pervert marine. Only then did she notice that the tears were dripping down uncontrollably…

"Ace…" Marco said and glared at Raymond who seemed to be enjoying the scene at the time… "Time to see of you haven't gone rusty…" he said and felt a little hatred boiling up in the bottom of his stomach…

"Me? Get rusty? Impossible!" he said and grinned at the older man. From what it looked like, twenty lousy marine ships would be a piece of cake…

"As for you, you can take that offer and stick it up your ass…" he glared a death glare at the smiling marine dog. "You will not touch a person on this ship not her, not anyone… understand?"

There was a long silence after that, the air was thick with tension and excitement. While the two men, each fighting for a different purpose, glared at each other…

"Weary well…" Raymond said and smiled to one end… "But ill advice you to take good care of her… you have no idea on how valuable this little kitten is" Raymond didn't look defeated; he had a victory glow over him. That little rooky marine dog just became a captain and suddenly he thinks he owns the whole ocean… Marco thought for sure that this was indeed far from over…

"Kirara…" Raymond spoke up and Ace turned to see what she would do. As soon as Raymond's voice came to her ears she trembled, this amazing hatred and dread that she felt for the sound of his voice was just a drop in the bucket of the feelings that she was feeling right now… she had never, until now, understood how far betrayal could cut… she had no idea on how much and how deep that blade would cut… why did she think that he would be the same…

"I really hope that you would forgive me… for not being there to protect you the last five years… but when it comes to it… I suppose you deserved it…"

"Why…?" she replied meekly… then with a sudden move she turned around fast and slammed her hands on the flat surface of the wood… "What have I ever possibly done to deserve this!" she screamed out. Raymond seemed to be taken back when he screamed at him… that cocky face and self assure nature when away from him for a second and he just stood there with a baffled face on…

But as the moment passed he got his previous face back on and he smiled deviously… he leaned to meet up close to her. "You became a pirate…"

After a moment the ships were sailing to the opposite directions… still the air was thick and humid. Kirara was still standing and clenching her fists together and letting her tears fall down her cheeks… the cold wind with the sunset in the back ground, her arms were covered with Goosebumps and she shook from time to time. Still she didn't feel like moving, she didn't feel anything…

"Hey… aren't you cold?" Marco came in behind her…

"f-freezing…!" she said threw her teeth…

"Come here…" he said and gently tapped her shoulder… to his surprise, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest…after that she just cried, Marco wasn't sure what to do, but hold her…

"Marco…*sob* it hurts… it really hurts…"

"I bet it does…" he said and stoked her head… he felt hot tears fall on his chest and run down. She trembled sobbed over and over again… there wasn't much Marco knew what to do… he wasn't used to anything like this happening…ever.

"I feel cold…" she said after she had calmed down a bit…"but on the inside…"

"That's what betrayal feels like…" Marco stated back to her and hooked a finger under her chin…

Her eyes were red and her cheeks were swollen, she was like a train wreck. But what the hell for that, "don't cry… it will only hurt more…"

"How come…" she started but then stopped in mid sentence and looking away from him.

"What…"

"Nothing…"

"Heh, stop crying… that man is not even worth crying over…" Marco tried to calm her down. It didn't really seem like an easy job, judging on how much she was hurting… he tried to hold her, he tried to gently stroke her hair, he tried to hold her closer… there was something about this girl, suddenly there was a feeling like he couldn't stand to see her hurting…

"I know…" suddenly a lightning shot in her mind and she remembered that there was a whole marine navy coming in on them. She pulled herself out of Marcos arms and looked up on him. Marco seemed surprised when she looked up at him and saw that worry had replaced the sadness…

"Marco what are you going to do about the ships!" she asked loudly. Somewhere behind them Haruta laughed

"You can't be serious… you think that a bunch of little marine ships can take this ship down?" he asked and walked besides the two of them… "Just wait till we get closer… then it will get interesting!" he spoke eagerly and rubbed his hands together…

"You seem pretty excited about that an entire marine fleet is coming to destroy your home…"

"I wouldn't worry… "Marco said cheerfully and wiped the tears off her face…

"What…? Why not" she was not sure why they weren't at all worried. Why didn't they even start to prepare for battle…?

"Let's just say that if we destroy them first then we don't have any problem…" Marco said and gently put his arm around her waist and pulled her to see what would happen…

After about three or four minuets the marine ships were coming in fast… Kiraras heart rate was faster than ever and the fact that it was all her fault… there had to be something that she could do, if only she had gone with Raymond and done what he had told her than none of this would've happened! They wouldn't be in this much danger!

"Oi…" Marcos voice came to her ears and made her jolt up. Then she looked up to him and looked for answeres… Marco smiled when she looked up to him with those golden eyes. It was really strange to loom into them. She had been diverting eye contact for so long; it felt really nice to look into those completely golden eyes.

"You really don't have to worry about us… it stupid to think that as much as that can bring us down…"

"But… there just so many…"

"Don't worry about it!" Haruta shouted at her smiling… "Look, Ace is already out there!"

And he was, a small boat like thing was on the water and moving faster and faster to the marine ships.

"Are you for real? He is going to take care of It." she asked in panic and disbelief.

"You don't have any faith in us… I'm telling you everything will be just fine."

As the small boat closed up on the marines even more and in the second he got into shot range he turned a blaze. Kirara watched as Ace attacked the marine ships and set them all to the depths of the sea with just that. Kirara was baffled.

"t-that was… hot" she joked and smiled a dimwitted smile… there wasn't much that she thought about saying at the moment, all kinds of thought were going threw her head and she didn't know why.

"Haha! That's right; no one can bring us down!" Haruta shouted and sent the slowly sinking ships the finger; he turned around then and walked back to the others to talk about how powerful they were…

"Well then, how was that?" Marco said tugged her shoulder for her to follow him.

"I don't… I don't know what to say…"

"Then why don't you cheer up, and I'll give you a drink" he pushed her back down into the ship and pushed her all the way back down into the infirmary and into her bed. She laid down looking a little sheepish.

"I'll take that drink please…" she said a little low and slowly. "…and a lot of it" she dragged her feet to her chest and rested her head on them. Marco was starting to get a little worried about her, well more than before… she was depressed, betrayed and alone… he wondered about the other man that was with her when she was, erm…assaulted, by the marines… he thought about finding out where she was from and why she was here… when she came here and most of all why she was attacked, she said that she was pirate and then naturally then if she was captured by the marines she would be sent to Enels Lobby.

"I'll be right back" he just said and walked out… he wondered about what the hell he was doing… why did he feel so sorry for her, why was it that when she cried he wanted to cheer her up. He didn't want her to be crying… she was just so much cuter when she smiled… he fetched a whole bottle of rum and two glasses. Hope white beard wouldn't mind that he would take one bottle of his finest…

"What's this for?" he heard his dad ask from behind him…

"Our guest…" he simply said.

"You seem to be taking much liking to this little lady" his captain said and stroked his mustache a little.

"Is that a problem?" Marco asked looking back at his father…

"No son… but be sure to tell me her story when we have the chance"

"Yes, I will, don't worry" he said fast and hurried back to the room. He would tell him her story, just as soon as he would know as well… would he ever tell him anything. When he came to the room music was playing from the inside… so Kirara was playing the violin. He stopped in front of the door and thought for a moment and listened… this was a slow melody with a few high notes and beat one could slow-dance to… but it seemed a little sad… Marco laughed a little; it was fitting to the situation…He opened the door and walked into the room. There she was, sitting on her bed, back straight and shoulders relaxed… she slowly rocked to her sided while she played the sad music. The nurses had frozen in there stepped when she had started to play. He didn't say anything but walked up to her bed and put the glasses down on the sheets…

She stopped when he sat down at her side… he only smiled and brought a finger to his lips to tell her to keep going, he wouldn't interrupt and she kept playing the slow sad music… Eve was in the room, she had stopped by to get some medicine for whitebeard… but when she had came in with Marco, and she had started to play, in the midst of the song she had not been able to stop the tear from falling. How was she able to bring such intensity to the song?

When the song was over and she had put the violin down into her lap they didn't say anything to each other… Marco gave her the rum and she drank the whole glass in one gulp.

"Mmh…this is quality liquor…" she said and liked her lips…

"Only the best…"

"…do you enjoy stories?" she asked after a moment of silence she looked him right in the eyes and hesitated… what should she tell him, could she tell him the truth…?


	7. Chapter 7

After a while, Kirara got more and more comfortable with being on the ship. But she didn't talk to many people, at the most she only talked to Ace... and every time he and Eve got out from the infirmary they were always smiling. It seemed that the little girl was the most charming creature. But when the couple asked then they said that she was the devil reborn… and she was. She was the most mischievous one; every time someone came into the room she had pulled some little skit… although she didn't do anything to the patients…

The smallest little prank from her was even cuter then when she told the sick and hurt ones amazing and unbelievable stories about her and her brother. Ace and Eve were the slightest scared when she claimed that all the stories were true. It was a tad hard to believe that she had been to the end of earth and back… or "walked the harsh and rugged shores of worlds end" she had explained so excitedly.

Plus that sometimes when the sailors came into the infirmary, just after she had managed to walk, she had traced there foot steppes just three centimeters behind them and copies every move they made… while she made the strangest faces. Wither she was able to foretell whether the man she was…'stalking' would turn the other way or make a sharp turn to the left and right. It just seemed like she was celebrating the fact that she was able to walk again. And it made Eve happy to see that she could smile. The smile looked large over those thin well shaped lips. Compared to Eve who had full, pouty and kissable lips, Kiraras lips didn't look like they were made to be kissed, they looked made to smile.

Although she didn't smile often, And when asked she said she didn't have anything to smile about.

"Are you kidding?" Ace had scoffed when he had gone to fetch Eve to dinner… "Why isn't there anything to be happy about?" he had nearly shouted out, himself in the best of moods. He reached out to drag her out of her bed, where she had been all day.

"Honey…" Eve said and quickly dragged him out of Kiraras hand reach. "She has a hand buzzer in her hand" Kirara smirked to one side and showed the inside of her hand. And indeed there was a hand buzzer waiting to be used.

"…" Kirara stuck out her tongue out and winked.

"Have you been out of this room like ever?" Ace asked and glanced at the violin she played day in and out. It was resting on the side of her bed, and if he wasn't mistaken, in much better shape than when she had gotten it first

"No… not really able to walk much over the ship…" she said and pouted… "And commander grumpy blond docent want me to do anything until I'm fully healed…" she suddenly stopped and looked out into the beyond there was a short silence when she looked like she was thinking something over… then she planted a little mischievous face on and then she turned over to them and smiled.

"Well now what's to say I can't look around…?" she said and opened her arms like expecting a hug. Then she quickly lowered her arms and stomped her way out of the infirmary. Ace grinned and took Eve's hand to lead her out. He was starting too really like this girl, basically saying that she didn't even gave a damn about what the commander who saved her told her to do… this was a bit lousy attempt to get back at him but whatever still was an attempt.

"Lead the way…" she said in the door way and opened It wide.

"Erm, are you sure you're feeling better Kirara?"

"I'm not sick… I just have a pair of really bad booboos…" she said with a childish pout and a laughable tearing her eye. Also an actress now… Eve thought about it and wondered what her true talent was…that little kid, now speaking of witch…

"Say I was wondering…" eve started but paused when she saw the little girl look around eyes wide and mouth wide open… "How old are you?" she finished when she turned her head and shit her mouth.

"Seventeen… I'll be eighteen next week." She said cheery,

"Really?" Ace asked, he found it hard to believe that she was actually that old…

"Well yes, it's hard to believe because if my baby-face, my brother is kind of like me, but he looks much older…"

"Isn't he older then you?" Ace and Eve followed the little girl as she turned random turns and opened random doors.

"Only about three minutes …"

"You're a twin?"

"Indeed I am."

"Then was the man with you at the time… your brother?" Ace dropped out of his mouth accidentally, just at the moment when she opened the door to the library. Where Marco was sitting and calmly and reading, when the room was loudly infiltrated by the guest, Marco looked up and saw the girl in the door way. She looked troubled, "Kirara? What's the matter?" he asked and stood up to walk to her, Ace quickly raised his head and told him to stop. Kirara didn't hear Marco at all.

What could she say now, she didn't say anything so they were bond to know its true now… they weren't stupid, and Ace had to have figured it out by now… could she lie to them... they had been so nice to her, did they deserve to be lied to…?

"Ace what did you do?" Marco asked and crossed his arms over his chest,

"I- I just asked her something…"

"What? What did you ask her?"

"Marco its okay she whispered… Marco moved over to them with a suspicious glare in his eyes…

"Ace… yes he is my brother… Eve, please don't tell anybody…Marco, Ace will tell you" she said and walked past the first mate… she jumped to an arm chair and turned the back to the crowd. Then she sat into it and curled up, like she was in a shell. Or rather she wished that she was in a shell, wished that she would just disappear and never come back… she curled herself up and tried to think clear, how she could get out of here and back to the island where the marines arrested her brother and be there with him. At least then she could keep her promise and die with him… '_And if it comes to it… well die together…' _he had said that and promised to too… how unfortunate that just about that she could keep the promise and die instead of being separated…

"Alright…"Marco said after a little while. "Please explain…" he turned to Ace and Eve. A long chill went down there spine when Marco glared at them…

"Darn…" Eve muttered and walked out of the door, she gestured for Marco to follow her, and as they stepped into the hallway and sent him a little glare.

"Well…?" Marco said, trying as much as he could to contain his curiosity. Ace and Eve found something out about her and she didn't want him to know about it. He couldn't know about it?

"It's nothing much, but the thing is…you said they were two at the place you and I met her first, and that other guy she was performing with at the time. Apparently is her brother… her twin brother..." Ace said and scratched the back of his head.

"She's a twin?" Marco said out to the blue... Eve wondered if there was something at the place where he was looking, since it certainly was not her. She had the feeling that something bitchy could snap him back into this world…

"Also she said not to treat her like a kid since she is an adult and can make her own decisions, you know that eighteen is the age that she becomes an adult" she said in the most obvious tone she could manage. Marco stopped gazing into the distance and just looked baffled…

"Ha? Sh-she's eighteen?" Eve had a feeling that there was more surprise then about her age in that sentence.

"you betcha'!" Eve snapped out smirking and turned around to go back to her office. Marco looked over to Ace who stood there smirking.

"Damn…" Marco muttered and shrugged for a moment. This was a bad idea after all… she couldn't leave the island, after all; she thought she could save her brother. He was starting to feel stupid as hell.

"Feeling embarrassed?" Ace asked smugly.

"Damn…it all" he muttered again and again. Why could he not see why… then again there was nothing good coming from that sentence? He didn't know what he was thinking at the time, how could he, all that red hair of hers confused him, those golden eyes were just as capturing as actual gold. And just all of her…

"I think you should talk to her… and at least say that you're sorry…" Ace came up to his friend and lightly placed a punch on his shoulder. Marco gave up…

"Yeah I guess you're right…"

"… huh…" Ace huffed out and looked like he was deep in thought.

"What?"

"So this is what it feels like to be right…?" Ace said and grinned…"it's awfully unsettling…"

Marco could not keep from laughing at that statement. That damn fire user always seemed ready to cheer him up.

"You idiot…" Marco mumbled and ruffled the fire-users hair.

"Oh yeah? Your one to talk" Ace answered over his shoulder and ran back to Eve that was waiting for him at the corner… after that the hallway went silent…

He didn't know what to do now… somehow… Marco never expected to see this happening, and he felt stupid to not have thought that there was something important about her… there was a little hole in her chest, she had been saved, not her brother… and Marco had a feeling that where he would be, his guess would be as good as Kiraras….anyway then he had to talk to her, and perhaps get her to tell more…

He reached out to take the knob in hand, but right before he managed to open the door then there came a loud thump and a crash, like something was falling through the roof… he quickly blew the door open to see what had happened…

To his own surprise, Kirara was sitting on the floor wither feet covered in books just as well as one of the book shelves was torn from the wall. She sat there sheepishly and rubbed her head…

"What happened?" Kirara turned her head almost like a south bird and her face turned into a strawberry…

"i-I… well there was a… a-a thing up there and I wanted to get it…" she dragged her legs up to ger body like to hide her face…

"And you climbed?"

"I wanted to see what it was…" she almost whispered, this was getting a little bit embarrassing…

"You know this is a reading room and there is a ladder to get to the top books…" he walked up to her and offered his hand to lift her up. She looked a little more sheepish when she looked around and, what do you know, there was a rather large ladder leaning casually up against the bookcase…

"Well…." Kirara was a little at a loss of words, she felt really stupid, When she spotted the ladder. And it didn't help that Marco seemed to find it amusing, that she fell on her ass climbing the bookcase and fell down in failure…

"Heh, that's something I haven't seen before…"

"Shuddup" she pouted and took his hand, with a harsh movement he pulled her up. But at the moment he forgot about the books that stayed in the way of her feet, she stumbled to stand on them but they just didn't want to hold her up and she fell… Marco felt when she slammed on his chest, she was light and her cheek did indeed feel so incredibly soft on his skin. He swallowed a little lump in his throat and hesitantly placed his hand on her waist. Kirara froze when she fell; her heart began to pump blood faster and faster. Then when he placed a hand on her waist her eyes shot open and she dropped out of the haze…

He grabbed his fore arms and ripped her out of his reach…

"S-sorry I tripped." She shuddered out and hurried to pick the books up.

"No, don't worry about it…" he said and bent down to help her. After about five minutes in silence she placed the books on a table and paused. Marco had stopped as well and had started to look into a book. She bit her lip, wondering why he did come in here again. Ace had told him what he found out hadn't he? Could it be that he had lied about it?

"Hey…" she started while she strolled over to him. Marco hummed like to ask 'what'

"What are you reading?" she finally asked cheerfully. Marco looked up at her and smiled; he closed it and handed it to her.

"Find out." Kirara looked at the book and hesitantly took it out of his hand. She swallowed a little lump in her throat and pouted.

"Can't you tell me?" she asked and lightly took his hand.

"Why, can't you read?" he asked in a joking manner. Kirara put a guilty pout on and looked away for a moment. Marco then juts realized that she was meaning that she couldn't, in fact, read.

"You mean you can't read?"

"Well I never had anyone to teach me… my brother can't read ether…" she pouted and walked back to the large arm chair. She pulled her feet to her body and rested her chin on her knees "and on our…island, they talked another language then we do here and… to tell the truth, we never thought there would be any point to it and-…"

"Hey calm down…" he interrupted her by lightly touching the surface of her hand… "…you don't need to explain you're self…" he smiled when she blushed and looked away.

"Look, Kirara…" Marco started; he bent down on one knee to be in eye lever with her. Well at least he was a little bit; she still had to look down on him...

"What?" she whispered.

"Since I know about your brother, I never expected that you were a twin…"

"That's really not something I place stamped on my forehead…" she smiled and laughed at her joke, wasn't really funny though.

"Where is he now?"

"…I like to hope he's safe…"

"You don't know?" Marco asked softly.

"I think that… he was captured… by Raymond…" she whispered that so low that he barely heard the last part.

"By the marines…" he stated and his eyes turned grim. Kirara got a little chill up and down her spine. "Is that why you didn't want to leave?"

"Yes…commander, that is the reason I didn't want to leave the island…I fear that Ray has taken him and wants me too… I don't know why, but the fact that he actually came for me on this ship kind of gives me the willies…" she looked dead serious when she said that. Her expression was not like he had ever seen before, why would that dickhead of a marine want Kirara, then again didn't she dump him? So she could hold a grudge against her…

"Why would that marine want you both?"

"…" she didn't was not bothering to answer. While she thought it over, again and again. Now that they had brought it up, she had to tell him the truth now.

"Kirara?" Marco asked, like to see if she was awake.

"Do you enjoy stories, Marco?"

"What?"

"I asked you that before, you didn't answer, now do you enjoy stories."

Marco sighed, there was just no figuring this woman out, and was there?

"Sure, anyone would enjoy stories. Just is it fiction or reality?"

"I'm gonna let you choose that…" she said and put on a story tellers face.

"Alright… go ahead…" Marco was a little knocked off guard. She had all of the sudden started this conversation… this was just a clever way of getting out of talking about her own past… oh well. There had to be some way of getting her to give it up…

"_Long ago… there was an island in the middle of the sea it was only known by those who already knows where it is. On that island there was a city, and the city was ruled by a king… the king was known as the grate and powerful Midas. The people on this island worshipped gods that they said created the world in three main gods. They were the most powerful and most respected of all gods in the world… _

_As the king ruled his country he was known threw out the kingdom as a selfish and weary greedy. He tortured his people with money in which he had a lot of, and the people had not. He could have everything he wanted. He had a daughter which he showered with riches befitting a princess. Still he wanted more…_

_He knew that the gods sometimes granted wishes, if the wishes were for good deeds and for the better. So he went to the sacrificial alter and summoned the gods. He asked for the gods to grant him a wish. The gods asked him why they should grant him that wish, and for what reasons they should. _

_He said "if you grant me the endless amount of gold I want then I could make my kingdom the richest one in the world!"_

_The gods replied "if you wish are truly pure hearted, than we shall see what you want with It." they sent an awesome power over him and granted him hands that could turn everything the flesh touched into pure gold._

_The gods disappeared from the sight and he wanted to see what the power he was given showed. He walked up to one of his wife's that he favored the least. And let the bare flesh of his hands touch the flesh on her right foot." _

Kirara took a pause and to breath.

"You know this story doesn't make a lot of sense…" Marco said and smiled. Kirara laughed, but the awkward way she was laughing was kind of strange…

"I know… not a lot of people believe this tale…"

"Believe? This is just a story right?" Marco asked laughing. Kirara half closed her eyes and smiled a small smile and nodded her head.

"Yes of corse it's just a story… do you want me to finish?"

"Yeah go ahead"

"_the horrible deed that Midas did, he didn't care how much his wife screamed when she saw what was happening to her, he saw the tortured look in her eyes and they way she struggled. Until she was completely turned into gold. The gold statue was placed in his garden; it was only a first…_

_Midas slowly became obsessed with gold, more than he was before. The craziness didn't stop at anytime; he turned his bed, his chairs, table's, walls, floors, and his entire palace into pure gold. Gold flooded from every window and every corner of every house in the city… so it slowly started to lose its value, as it often does… the city didn't know what to do. But as time passed then Midas started to tire of gold, and he slowly started to be sick of it. He had executed many of the criminals with his touch. _

_But he soon found that that fact that everything he touched would turn into gold. He couldn't eat like a normal being. He couldn't touch his wife's, nor love them like a husband does. For they would die as soon as they touched him, soon he had no one left. He slowly started to lose his mind, he turned thin and sad. _

_So one night he called for his daughter, he had been drinking quite a lot and for a split second forgot who he was. And placed his hands on the princess's shoulder… after the statue of the princess was placed in the graveyard the king ran back to the sacrificial alter and as his madness drove him so far away from the edge. He ran over and sliced both his hands clean off. _

_With this the gods appeared before him again _

"_You dare to abuse our gift like this!"They screamed and inflicted to the city with a terrible curse. The king didn't have any power anymore and with all truth be told he didn't care of anything happened to him. He was that week of mind that he couldn't think that this was happening._

_This you will pay for you insolent mortal they shouted and inflicted on the city a curse. Once in every generation then one child would be born with a hand of gold. And as the fact that the gods were all real, they bestowed curse upon Midas's city and turned it into the one thing that he despised the most of all. They turned the entire city, from the streets veins to the high priests temple into pure and glowing gold… they renamed the city in their way and named it… El Dorado..._

Kirara finished the story with a sigh and a look out into the far nothingness. Marco smiled at her; he didn't even know what to say. That story did make any sense…then again, none of her stories' ever made any sense.

"Heh, that was really interesting…" he said and grinned.

"Yeah I know. This story is always a hit. Folks like a good story about gold." She asked and yawned. Then she arched her back and stretched out her arms. As she leaned over to the side of the arm chair she looked at him sleepily. "Although my brother plays it so much better than me." She was closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side. It was like she was snoozing off… he grinned a bit and leaned over to her, he came over all the way to her ear.

"Were you trying to get out of talking to me?" he whispered. She stirred and he saw her lips part and she frowned as she slightly moved…

"No answer is an answer too…" he whispered into her ear she stirred and frowned more, half asleep and half awake.

"shuddup..." she mumbled and lifter her hand to try and push him out of the way, but Marco had seen this coming and moved out of the way. She landed in an uncomfortable pose with her arms crossed painfully to each side, and she didn't seem to give a damn.

Marco sighed and raised her up in the chair. "Come on you troublesome girl …" he lifted her up and tried to lift her up but she was indeed gaining a little weight. That was good, over the light-as-a-feather weight that she had before then he had thought that she had anorexia or something… but she felt healthier, or she seemed to be healthier. She stirred in his arms and let her arms fall over his shoulders.

"Mhmm talk to me more…" she mumbled against his skin, her face was buried in the crook of his neck. When she talked her voice kind of tickled him, he tried to contain the little laughter.

"Well you are truly a pain in the neck." He murmured and tried to pick her up bride-stile.

"Shuddup…" she mumbled into his neck.

"But it seems that I really forced you into something you never wanted, and I kidnapped you." He said slowly, almost whispering. Kirara felt that she blushed a little bit, there was a little bit of her that oh so loved the sound of his voice. But she didn't like him… no, no she didn't. Not at all!

"Yeah you are a jerk…" she mumbled, sounding more asleep then awake. She was doing that on purpose to get out of telling him anymore. She didn't really trust him that much, but perhaps in the future. Then she would be able to…

"now don't say that, I'm trying to apologize here…" she rested her chin on his shoulder so that there was no way that she could see her face and they flew wide open. There were a lot of things she wanted to say at the moment, but then she would have to be awake and talk to him more. So she bit her tongue to help her not to talk.

"You awake my interest… and I need to contain my curiosity over you for a while… but I really am sorry if I caused you any unnecessary pain…" Marco whispered into her ear, just to make sure that she heard it well. Her heart took a long dive into her stomach and back up into her neck when the vibrations from the man's voice flowed over her ear and skin. He could make her blush insanely much right now if she wasn't focusing on staying asleep.

"Now I don't know if you heard that, but I hope you do. I'm gonna put you to bed and you better sleep. We'll be arriving on an island pretty soon." He said again slowly and almost whispering into her ear. She cursed in her mind and let her body turn numb, like she was completely asleep. But she bit her lip silently and softly. All she had in mind right now was did he mean that… was he honest about wanting to get to know her. All her life she had been fighting liars and horrible people. The only person she could completely trust was ether sitting in a marine prison cell or…she dared not to think the rest…

XxxxX

Aaron was not sure what to believe anymore… if not to the gods that ruled hiss mind, but were there even gods? And if they did exist then why in the world did they let this happen…? He lifted his gloved hand and made a fist… the golden material had not been washed properly for weeks…

But the guard came again with better food and material to make the prisoner turn into gold. Well this was a good plan and he could tell that the guard was happy with the work and gave him better and better food, but also more and more material to turn into pure and solid gold. Why did this bother him so much? He had been in worse situations. Then his mind started to wonder about and thought about the legend of El Dorado… his home… And if, maybe, if Kirara was safe she would be able to go home again and live like she was supposed to live… but he could never go home again…

"What have we done…" he mumbled and let the long contained tears come…this was his entire fault. If he had not suggested to leave El Dorado in the first place then they would be safe and sound and most likely live a peaceful life worshiped like gods… in the last four thousand years then time had changed all too much. The one's who were cursed with the golden hand were once just royalty but somehow threw the ages then they started to think of them as more like gifts from the gods and the people worshipped them like reincarnation of the gods them self's… what idiots… but still not so bad. If Kirara would come home once again then she would be queen. Without him, Raymond or anyone there to protect her…

"I have only myself to blame…" he whispered and closed his eyes. '_Wait what!' _he rose up and looked around _'this isn't some sort of cell that make you regret things is it? 'Cuse if it is, I'm on to you Raymond!' _he mumbled in his mind and frowned. '_Oh god… I'm going Craizy...'_he thought and leaned his head on the wall behind him… he looked out the window. Somehow Raymond thought it would be a nice gesture to leave a barred window in his cell to small for Aaron to fit threw but just big enough for him to get his head out. And he would if they weren't barred; the sweet smell of the ocean was just outside the cell. And he felt the feeling of freedom come over him every time he felt the fresh air come into his cell… but then, the feeling went away as soon as he opened his eyes… and saw that he was locked away…and couldn't fly anymore…

He looked over at the bar's, they were such a small thing to keep prisoners inside… but just what to expect in a low class prison, there is not really much maximum security prison. The guard came by every few minutes to check up to the prisoners…

He thought about Kirara and his secret and thought, the siblings had agreed on that they would keep their ability to turn everything into gold a large secret. They were weary carful on not telling anyone about it. No one at all knew about the two of them. Well until now, but this time was special… but the hell this was a bit of a desperate situation.

He wondered about Kirara, had she kept her secret… if she had a chance to. Perhaps she was not here anymore, then again could it be better to die then be hunted down forever… or that's what he felt like at the moment, all there life the siblings had been fighting every one. But they enjoyed it as much as performing there arts… Kirara was always good with the violin, and she could play the guitar a little bit too, while both of them sang like nightingale…

But then all good things must come to an end sometime…

XxxxX

It was finally dark outside…Kirara laid in her infirmary bed… frowning…

'_What the hell is the matter with him… just thinking that 'sorry' and shit can make it all better…who does he think he is…' _she thought and sat up…_'why does he think that he can do anything he wanted to ME and get away with it!' _she rested her head in her hands and trembled…

"What wrong little girl…" a sickly voice sounded from the bead besides hers, she was startled quite a bit and looked up to that direction quickly.

"Oh nothing… I just can't sleep…" she said to him… the man had recently broken his leg, in all the huff there was in deck he had not watched where he was going and fell and twisted his foot… he hadn't realized how bad it was until he tried to walk again and it had broken with the pressure…

"What are you thinking about" he then thought about it for a second and felt it would be better to be on at least the first name basis… "Sorry my name is Peter."

Kirara smiled "my name is Kirara…"

"Oh yeah I heard of you… you're that girl the first commander brought here…" he said and reached his hand for them to shake hand, she reached back and smiled.

"Yeah… he's a jerk…" Peter laughed at the statement.

"I wouldn't know that…" he said and tried to make himself more comfortable.

"Well he is…"

"So why can't you sleep?" he asked in a friendly manner…

"I just keep thinking." She started and pulled her legs up to her body and rested her chin on her knees. "I just keep thinking about how everything when wrong… so soon…"

"Why is it worse?"

"You wouldn't understand…" she said and gave him a soft smile… he smiled and looked down.

"No I doubt that I will." He sat up and tried to lean in closer to her "but it sounds to me like you haven't been looking at the bright side…"

"I don't have a bright side to this little situation…"

"Well every cloud has a shiny silver lining, you just need to find yours" he said and smiled a friendly smile.

"Is something wrong?" a voice from the door they both looked there and Angelique stood in the door with a harsh look in her eyes. "You know some people sleep at night, but I guess you don't…"

"Sorry Angelique…" Peter said and laid back down.

"And you, red, you go to sleep. I have other things to worry about then watching some ride-along passenger on the mightiest ship in the grand line…" she said and glared stinging green eyes at her back. Her black short pigtail flexed in the movement. Kirara pouted…

"Well that was rude…" she said and frowned.

"Well that's Angelique for you…" Peter said and punched his pillow…

"Hey you two this is your last warning!" a pissed of Angelique shouted from the outside of the door and Kirara giggled and shot down under the sheets. Peter laughed a little at her and whispered a good night to her… Kirara asked him good night as well and soon she was a little but more calm…

"Peter…?" she asked into the darkness…

"…yeah?" Peter asked

"C-can we be friends? I don't have any one to talk to…" she asked meekly. Peter stared into the dark space for a moment, he hadn't thought that anyone asked that question anymore… friendship always happened, and was not planned… but now that little girl came and asked her like a puppy to be friends with him… he slowly felt his heart melt, in sort of the same feeling he felt when he saw a kitten or a baby-anything actually.

"Yes… of course we could get to know each other."

The rest of the night Peter slept like a baby. While Kirara still felt the urge to stay awake, she feared that if she would sleep then she would dream about him…that jerk, although the dreams that she had about him weren't that bad… at least they were tasteful and even kind of fun. Eventfully Kirara closed her eyes and soon after she fell asleep. She did hope, even thought she would never admit it to herself of anyone ells, she hoped that she would have another dream where he would at least come once…

_She opened her eyes with a bright light shining… and she was sitting on a large leaf floating in a large pong. With dragon flies the size of real dragons flew above her. In the sky birds flew they were giant. She saw a cat walk by in the enormous grass. And when she looked around she discovered that she was little…she was like the size of a man's finger; she decided that she wanted to know if the water was cold. She sat up and moved over to the sides of the leaf, and then she dipped her feet into the crystal clear water. The cold tickling sensation around her feet was amazing…she sighed and leaned her head back This was wonderful, then when she looked down she saw that she was naked… well that made sense, no clothes were small enough to fit someone so tiny… _

_She looked around in her oversized little dream world; ever thing was so bright and colorful. Clearly Mother Nature had her fun with this natural oasis... _

_Kirara smiled and laid on her stomach to paddle with her hands. It was easy, because a stream pushed along… she felt like a tiny little fairy. She paddled on over the little lake. Like sailing on a little cloud… and she breathed in the smell of roses and lovely flowers… but then suddenly someone pushed her off the leaf. _

She felt her face slam on the floor. Ripped out of her dream and made her fall on the damn hard wooden floor.

"Hey what gives?"She screamed over to whoever sent her back to the real world.

"We've landed on an island red, and Marco wanted someone to get you" Angelique said grumpily and glared at her. "Although he didn't say for what, maybe he's decided to leave you here and spend time actually paying attention to the real crew members." She growled at poor confused Kirara. Still anger fired up inside her when Angelique said that. This wasn't her fault it's not like Kirara wanted Marcos attention. She wanted to go back to the island she was on before and see of her brother was still alive.

"Hey now wait a minute!" Kirara snapped back and raised herself off the floor. "I didn't force Marco too pay attention to me. And if you ask me, then I don't even want his attention"

Angelique glared at her from the other side of the bed. "Well then I think you should just leave…" she said bitterly and turned around, she walked to the door clearly showing her that she had the body. To get anyone she wanted. She made sure that ger wide hips and waist flaunted in front of her…

"Oh and if you don't come on up, then they're going to leave without you."

"Leave?" she whispered and started to run, she slipped past Angelique and ran as fast as she could. She eventually came up to the deck and faced the sun… the bright sunlight in the clear sky suddenly filled her with some kind of similar light as the sun. She walked over to the side where Ace and Eve were holding each other like the love-dove-lovers they were.

"Good morning." She said and walked over to the two of them.

"Good morning Kirara," Eve said and gave Ace a soft elbow in the stomach then he asked her a good morning too.

"How are you feeling?" Eve walked out of Ace's arms and came over to her. She walked in two circles around Kirara and frowned. "You need some new clothes…" she mumbled and lifter her dress so her ankles were showing.

While it was true, the white dress was turning a bit gray ad just a little bit torn where the seams were… and threads were coming out everywhere. "Hmm… you're right." Kirara said and held the dress up.

"Good morning little store teller." Marcos voice sounded from the sides and made Kirara bolt up and blush. All the feelings from past night all came back to her. All the anger came back…

"Hello…" she said with a toneless voice. She looked away from him with a snooty pout.

"Kirara, can I take a look at you for just a few minutes" Eve asked right after she bent down and lifted her left foot up.

"Sure…" she said and avoided looking at Marco; she was not in the mood to argue with him. She kind of felt as if she started talking with him then she would be so angry that she could snap and that would be embarrassing… when Eve lifted her foot up to see under, Kirara giggled and tried to keep balance she had a hard time to stand up right when Eve was lifting her feet up so high to get the bandages off. She almost fell over on her back, but when her back instead hit the warm firm chest.

"You just can't keep away from me, can you?" Marco asked laughing and lifted her up by holding under her elbows and arms, Kiraras face lit up and her heart sped up. She felt (what she thought) anger over him being so forward with her all the time. Why did he do that, it was just like bullying. Well sort of…maybe…

"y-yes I can, it's you who can't keep away from me!" she shouted as a poorly constructed comeback.

"Maybe I can't…" he said and held her up higher, he chugged a little and wrapped his hands around her waist and roughly pulled her up.

"Hey would you two stop roughhousing! I'm trying to see under here!" Eve said and grabbed a hold on her one of her feet. Her face went pale and she stroked over her foot.

"Erm… Kirara? Does this hurt?" she asked and poked on the thick skin that coated the heel.

"No… not at all." Kirara said… and took a few seconds to process the new information… "It docent hurt… I did not notice that…" she said and smiled, still processing this.

Eve couldn't believe it. Nothing, there was nothing there. Not even a paper cut, her feet were crystal clear and perfectly clean. This was not natural, only yesterday she checked on the wounds and there was still a large cut that was still leaking puss. This was not normal…

"It…docent hurt… its docent hurt?" she lit up and she kicked herself out of Marcos reach. Then she lifted her feet up she saw the clear skin on it and switched over to her other foot. It was clear too. She lit up and smiled, clearly overjoyed. "It's gone!" she shouted, stomped down her feet and ran off rolling in a ball shouting "weeeee!"

"It's gone? How is it gone?" Marco asked and pulled Eve up to her feet. She let out a little oomph "what do you mean?"

"i-I don't know…" she said, she felt a bit In daze… she had never got anything like this in the entire time she had been a nurse… there was only one person she knew of that could heal himself and that was Marco… and that was due to his devil fruit Ace on the other hand, in the background, heard the whole thing and when he heard that she had healed herself again… just like he had witnessed once… he tripped of his own two feet and ran over to the two of them.

"what did you just say?" he shouted as he smacked Marcos hand of Eve's shoulder, Marco rolled his eyes and looked over to the red haired girl who was celebrating life by cart-wheeling in circles around a weary confused Haruta and Thatch.

"She said that she wounds magically disappeared again! If you ask me this joke is getting old!" he growled and went over to the girl…

"Again? Is there something that you aren't telling me?" Eve turned to Ace; he scratched the back of his neck.

"w-well… it's a funny story actually…" he started but Eve crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him beamingly…

"Alright alright… when we met Kirara she was really hurt, and she was about to die… but something happened, I don't know If I did something but suddenly she was healed. Not even a scratch left of the hole in her chest… just gone… I know it's hard to believe, really hard but it happened" Ace said with a bit of nervous face on.

"Yes it is hard to believe that her feudal wound would just magically disappear. It goes against everything I believe in…" she said and stroked down her chin…"but if you say so… I suppose I should believe it… I guess..." she said in a bit of a mumble. Ace knew that she was having a really hard time believing this. She might not even believe it at all… but it was alright, he supposed that everything will come together eventually.

He looked over to Marco and Kirara. She was standing on her hands to show under her feet to Marco. Who was inspecting them carefully, and he looked like he didn't understand it one little bit.

"This just can't be explained."

"Yes it can." Kirara said and twirled around back on her perfect little feet. "It's a miracle!" she then shouted and jumped into Marcos arms. She bent her body so that he twirled her around in a few circles. Before the first commander stopped and lifted her up to look her in the eyes.

"This isn't a miracle. This has to be explained…"

"Why are you being such a grumpy commander all the time around me, why can't you accept the fact that this happened because it happened."

"No, no we cannot" Marco growled, a vain was pumping on his fore head. This little girl sure was pushing his buttons…

"Why, it happens to you. I saw it when you cut yourself then the cut goes away." she argued, her happiness slowly going away.

"That's because I'm a devil fruit user. It heals me. Do you have something like that?"

"No…"

"Then what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing…" she said and pouted. There was a little part of her that wanted to tell him, but she was weary angry with him at the moment so she only wanted to go back to bed. "…why did you want me up here anyways?" she asked and kicked herself out of Marcos arms…

"Ask the love birds over there…" he said and pointed over to Ace and Eve who, at the moment, were exchanging kisses…

"Awww…" she said and ran over to the two of them.

"She is so cute…" Haruta came over to Marco and Thatch punched him in the shoulder, "you could put her right in your little pocket…" he cooed over at his side and laughed…

"Where do you find girls like that man?" Thatch asked and looked over at her talking to the couple. She was a head shorter than Ace, with long legs and perky breasts she really was really weary cute…

"Oh leave it alone you pervert…" he answered and shook Thatch off his shoulder.

"Are you going to go for it?" Haruta asked and gave a nudge on Marcos arm. He felt his muscles tense up and his cheeks heat up for some reason when Haruta said that.

"What? No" he said a bit flustered, trying as hard as he could to conceal his blush and keep cool. Behind his back then Thatch and Haruta exchanged a bro five for getting him all worked up.

"Well I'll tell you something. If you don't I will…" Thatch muttered besides his ear and elbowed him in the side.

"You will not touch her!" he growled and snatched the fourth commanders neck cloth. He grinned big and let out a nervous laughter.

Behind them they didn't know that Kirara was coming their way.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Eve asked Kirara when she had come up to them and gestured to Marco talking to the other commanders. Kirara had snapped into quick defense and shouted

"No! I don't like him I hate him!" she had roared at them while they quickly looked smuggle at each other.

"Ah, at your age honey, it's the same thing" Eve had said and winked the younger girl then she turned around to not see the unbelievable furious face she had on at the moment. "Will you go get Marco honey everything is ready to leave" she said quickly before Kirara had a chance to argue with her. So the red haired girl just stuck her tongue out at her and stomped back to the other commanders.

But half way to them she heard them talking, and decided to hide behind a large barrel that was besides them. And as she did than she could hear everything that was said between the men.

"You will not lay a finger on her do you understand?"

"Yes of course but why you're not gonna go for it, why can't other guys enjoy the company of a cute little red haired girl. _'Red haired girl? There talking about me aren't they!' _she thought and started to listen more intensely.

"I don't want you to touch her, that's it!"

"Fine, fine we won't, because clearly you are saving her for yourself!" Haruta said snotty and pointed on the two of them.

"Why would I want to save a kid like her for myself?" Marco said. Kirara didn't hear the last bit…she didn't want to…_'kid? He thinks I'm a kid?' _ Suddenly unable to control the hard lump in her throat that was forming. It turned into tears in no time… she stood up and went over to the three off them still talking… and poked Marcos shoulder.

"Hmm…? Kirara?" he saw the trouble in her eyes, the suddenly hurt eyes that just a minute ago were overjoyed with happiness. "Kirara what's wrong?" he took a step closer to her

"Nothing, Ace and Eve want you to come…"

"Are you sure you r feeling well… if you look like you need more sleep." He reached forth and was going to wipe the newly fallen tear off her cheek

"Don't patronize me!" she spat out at him and slapped the older man's hand away. She then looked up at him and gave him a death glare… it would not intimate anyone. But suddenly Marco got chills down his body when the girl looked at him like that… she walked back to Ace and Eve…

"Oh honey what's wrong?" Eve asked and pulled out a handkerchief out o her… someplace…

"Nothing…" she spat out, wiping her face and looked over to the island… it was a simple place and they were pretty close to it. Which meant there was deep water here… she explored it with her eyes and looked for a good way to get away. Because now was the only chance she would ever get… I t was covered with back forest, everywhere, every single corner of it… it would be easy to get away here…

**Phew sorry this took so long… you the feeling of when you don't hit the save button and have too rewrite the whole thing, you know the feeling that you just want to shot yourself at the moment… but oh well here you go…**

**Oh and I did say that I there would be sexual scenes in this story... Well I'm just gonna warn you that there will be both boyxboy and girlxboy in the late chapters… I hope you like this way long chapter that I worked hard on… ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry this took longer than usual… there is lemon/bondage in this one just to warn everyone… **

Kirara felt the wind in her hair. The cold wet sand in-between her toes. Her feet were wet with sea water, the bitter salty sent of seaweed filled her senses and she closed her eyes and raised her nose up to save this moment...

She hadn't felt so free in weeks...

She looked back at the upon ocean, the whitebeard pirates were having a small little party back on the ship, her new friend Peter was there. Having fun, drinking and laughing... she on the other hand, hadn't tasted booze in over two three weeks. But unlike her brother, who was a raging alcoholic, she could take it weary well. She wasn't really fond of the taste that rum and sake had much less the feeling that followed the day after... and the fact that her brother couldn't live three days without the taste of booze, and he called _her_ naïve... she smiled and walked back to the sea, she stuck her finger in the sea water, she grinned happily and stuck her finger in her mouth and let the not so tasty sea water flow in her taste buds. She almost never did that, because, let's face it seawater is just horrible for her body. And for her, a performer, keeping good posture was weary important... but there was a little part of her that loved the taste… it was the taste of the ocean… a taste of home.

"Hey Kirara! Are you coming!?" Ace shouted from the start of the forest. There was no record of any charted area of this island and not even a name. But the locals of the city of Amber. (The last horrible island) had just nicknamed it "the black forest"

"Yes!" she shouted back and ran over to them; the team consisted of a few members that clearly didn't feel like partying… but Marco wasn't there. She felt really confident about the fact that he wasn't there would give her a sure fire way to get away.

"Alright every one this forest is really thick so be sure to keep close together and do NOT get lost. Now look for ways to get in" Kirara giggled at the statement that Thatch was making,

"Do I amuse you?" he asked and strolled over to her. She laughed and shook her head.

"No. not at all. It's just i don't think it would be that simple just walking right into this black wall of death." She groaned slightly and walked past him. She glanced around for a little while. There had to be ways into the forest; she chose a tiny little clearing that led into the forest. In fact just large enough that she could squeeze threw. She turned around excitedly and tugged on Thatch's shirt.

"I found a tiny little gap where we can squeeze in!" she said excitedly and pulled Thatch and Ace over to the little clearing. It was just a gap In between the trees, but they all pushed through. Ace pulled his knife and carved his way through. With thick green wines and small sticks to go in there way they carved their way through the incredibly dark forest. Kirara had decided to go in behind and just get left behind, a foolproof plan with such a dark forest. If not that Thatch lifted her up form of her bare feet and placed her in the middle of the bunch

"We wouldn't want you to get lost now do we?" he said and made damn sure that she was close to him.

"Yeah that would be horrible…" she growled looked the other way pouting.

"It _would _be horrible… who knows when you would find a way out of here…" Eve said and pulled close to Ace.

"Maybe you should've stayed back at the party…"

"No I want to come with you on one of these journeys… but I just didn't realize that it would be this dark…"

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Kirara asked absent mindedly, looking around for a way too trip and disappear into the woods… "I just say that you could've at least worn something ells than you nurses uniform…something to protect your skin from poisonous insects and stuff…"

"Oh I know but I just didn't think to bother." She said "but then when you put it like that" she added just in time for her to scream out at the top of her voice when a branch connected to a spider web the size of Ace's torso, just right slipped past her…

Some time passed… about an hour or so… while Kirara was struggling to find ways to get away from him. Although she was enjoying the wonderful sights that she was seeing… at some places then the forest looked like a swamp and on other then the forest was so thick that the trees were actually stuck together. Like a wall… she looked around and wished for some miracle from the gods… she never listened to the things that the pirates around her were saying, they were really deep in conversation. But she only heard half of it…

She wondered why Marco wasn't there. Had he been upset by the thing that she said to him… well that was good? She was mad with him. She didn't want to be friends with him. She didn't want him to pick her up and hug her, hold her close and feel how warm he was... like in her dreams… there was no way that she wanted to hold him close and stroke over that firm chest…or kiss it for that matter… she felt her insides twist when she thought about that, which was unacceptable!

"Oi Kirara are you dreaming?" she heard Ace whisper in the distance and someone touch her shoulder…

"Hmm? Oh no, I was just….admiring the lands-trees…" she blushed insanely much and tried to push the ideas out of her head. They kept walking for another hour or so, the group was quiet and just watching their step. In such a place you could never know if you would trip ad fall over a little plant and land in a never-ending-deep-pit of bugs or something like that… they even passed a pit like that a few minutes ago. Eve almost screamed her vocals out of her throat… and Kirara had jumped up in a tree to get away from that pit of disgusting bugs…

"Say I have question, oh leader Ace, where is this trip taking us?" Kirara asked snugly and walked up to the couple in the front. Perhaps this would be a good chance to fall somewhere or just disappear into a hollow tree. There were a million possibilities to get away here, but if these damn pirates wouldn't be so damn protective she would've just ran beyond the trees. It seemed that this particular group that was looking around the black forest was the more than just overprotective, they were really paranoid!

"Eeh, well were going to find something" he rubbed the back of his neck. "More like just exploring the island…"

"But we don't even know how large this island is… one of us could easily get lost" she said and rolled her eyes, still pouting. Her eyes quickly shifted from side to side. So many possibilities but Eve was suddenly holding her gloved hand and then she could find it in her heart to let go.

"Naah don't worry, we will make sure you don't wonder off somewhere…" Ace said and shot her a small grin.

"Oh good for me…"

Another thirty minutes passed. Kirara was starting to lose hope; they really did keep a close eye on her. The was no way for her to even trip… they were so overprotective! How could it be such a bad thing that she could even jump over and over sized tree root, but someone **had **to help her. She could do that no problem with no help at all, this could be a little over the top.

"So where do you come from Kirara?" a question from Eve came as such a surprise to the red that she didn't see where her feet were and she dropped right on her face.

"Hahaha…funny you should ask that…why are you asking?" she asked while Thatch went down to help her back on her feet. That help was not welcome; she shook his hand off her shoulders and told him to buzz off.

"Well I would love to know here you were born and where you grew up…"

"Yeah I would love to know too." Ace agreed to that quickly and Kirara started to get uneasy.

"All of us do" and now he started to panic… they all wanted to know!? That was terrible! She was a native form a place more secret then the Sky islands! No one knew about the island that she came from; it was all a mere legend. No not even a legend more believed to be a fairytale, a kids story. She knew that Liar Nolan said that he saw the city of gold that ether sunk into the ocean or flew up into the sky. But this was worse, were talking about El Dorado… she couldn't tell anyone about them. That time when she told Marco the legend of Midas was just a momentary lapse… she couldn't help it, but she didn't mean to.

"Well I'm from an island… on the edge of the grand line somewhere near to a place that's near Enies lobby… I grew up there. Up to the point when I, my brother and two of my best friends ran away from the island. And we wanted to become pirates." she took a short moment to make sure at the lie that she said was a little more believable. "Well that's more or less the gist… you know the old story about the small town folks tired of the normal world!" she shouted t loudly and proudly. It was an old story that anyone would believe it had been used a million times and will be used million times again for as long as there are pirates….

"Hmm well that sounds nice…." They said and seemed to believe it. So Kirara started to breathe easier. It wasn't a total lie, but more like she bent it little so she wouldn't have to waste time, emotional connection and stress by telling them t real story. The hell would she even try to connect to those people, over protective bastards…

"Ough… well I suppose"

XXXXXX

"_Mmmfh!" a long and hot sound was heard from the red haired girl… chained to the bed spread her legs spread wide apart. Her hair was sticking to her sweaty body and her neck and chest was covered in red almost purple spots. If you would look down to her hips there would be more red and pink spots on the inner parts of her thighs and dangerously low on her belly. While her face was red and a trail of saliva was running down from her lips even if it was covered completely with a small ball gag. Her golden eyes were covered with a bright blue sash…_

"_Mmh… shusssh…" Marco soothed in her ear and placed a hand to cup her perky breast. He massaged it soft and slowly before he moved and grabbed the little pink nibble, there was another muffled cry or moan out of her but it only succeeded on making Marco harder. He locked is mouth around her nibble and started to lick and suck on it hard. He was sure to move his tongue around the nibble and feel it rise in his mouth; he then bit it softly and tugged on it with his teeth, to scrape the soft flesh around the pink little sweet and hearing her muffled cries she was making…_

_He didn't hear the cries. It was easy to not hear them, they weren't all that loud. He kept of licking and sucking his way down her body, all the way down to her flat abdomen where he continues to make little marks on her pale skin. He scraped the skin on her hip with his teeth so hard that it bled, he looked up to her face a pink blush decorated her face. Marco couldn't help to think that it looked good on her. He shifted the paces he was sitting on. So he could work better, then he kissed her outer thigh and placed himself in between her legs. She struggled to move herself her legs shifted from side to side and her muffled moans and lovely sounds that she was making was enough to make him rock hard… _

_He wasn't wearing any shirt himself but the lower area was still in pants so that the painfully hard erection was almost too much. He had to get it loose…when the pants were loose he felt the hard-on rise up long…_

"_You should prepare yourself…" he soothed when he bent down to lick over the dark red curls that decorated the womanhood. She jerked her back and made a noise that clearly stated that she was not enjoying the current actions; he doubted though that he could stop at this moment… he spread her legs father apart and started to lick her entrance. Marco tasted the soft sweet fluids that started to come out…he moved up and down with his tongue, flicked her clit softly and rubbed it with the tip of his tongue. He listened to the sounds she was making, the harder he used his tongue the harder she tried to keep her moans quiet. _

_But as much as he enjoyed the moment there was a small part of him that hated the fact that she was not happy while the other half of him had the control so he had no intention to stop… she was barely crying, and his heart felt a blaze… he smirked and razed himself up._

"_Please don't hate me for this" he soothed and positioned himself at her entrance…and with one quick motion he thrust himself inside… _

_She arched her back and screamed…_

XXXXX

Marco opened his eyes and felt his heart rate go up incredibly. It was all a dream… Marco suddenly felt a little disappointed. Of course it was a dream… he was stupid to think that he was doing all those things to her for real.

He was up in a tree in the middle of the forest. The tallest and largest tree there, he had flown up and chose a large thick branch to think…where no wind or anything would interrupt him, before he knew it he had fallen asleep. There had been no problems, until he started to dream about freaking raping Kirara! How could think something so disgusting, of all the things that he wanted to do to her then _that_ was not one of them!

He sat up to look around, but as soon as he straightened up he felt that tight space from his pants was not as tight as he thought. He looked down and saw that he had unbuttoned his pants just like in the dream, he suddenly realized just how much he was turned on my this dream for the rock hard member down below was already leaking… perhaps there was a little tiny part of him that wanted it.

If he wouldn't do something about that there was a chance that it could hurt later. His hand firmly grasped around his member and began to slowly pump it up and down. Slowly he pleasured himself and made him shiver, he ran his finger over the sensitive tip and let out a little gasp.

"Ki- Kirara…" he shivered out just as he closed his eyes and pictured her face…her body flexing in the sun, her thin waist and sexy small hips…he thought about the dream and his image of her naked. The taste he had gotten into his mouth as he dreamed about licking her… his hand increased its speed and he sighed out her name again… so wonderfully helpful was it to imagine the noises that she made while he sucked on her nibble…the incredibly sexy noises that she made, only imagining them almost sent him over the top…

He pictured her red hair spread over white bed sheets her face would have the pearl white color and a soft pink glow over her cheeks. He pumped faster and stroked the entire shaft from the tip to the base. Her lips would be slightly parted and he would graze his finger over it. Marco let out the moan from the sensation and he gasped out her name again. He would tug on her chin to open her mouth and then he would kiss her… he felt his senses go on edge and felt the wave of pleasure washed over him, he tried as hard as he could to not scream out her name out. He let out everything and sighed out harshly when the white hot essence from him spurt out all over the tree branch…

Marco relaxed and let the high wear itself out, and only was he thinking about her. Her face, her smiling face. When the white high was over he decided to find the others, he stood up lightly and felt his shoulders to be so much lighter than usual. Like some sort of big heavy rock had been lifted of his shoulders, he cleaned his mess off his pants or the parts that had actually landed on his pants. Then he took a long breath of air and let himself fall, with the smooth motion he landed in the air his hands transformed into wings and he flew through the air, above the tree tops the forest didn't look at all that dark. It was only tight space and the trees were close together, then again not to wonder why the people called it the black forest. He could only imagine what was inside this forest.

He spotted a little clearing threw the tree tops and flew threw it. He landed smoothly on a rock in the corner of a pond, a large smooth puddle in the forest was really weary clear and he could see his reflection in the water. The only little opening in the tree tops let the soft sunlight rays into the little space and gave it a church like appearance…

But the motion of the pressure that came when he landed on the rock, the pressure that motioned way down into the bottom of the lake and disturbed the creature of the deep… of course marco was oblivious to that anything was down there…

Suddenly a noise from the side of the woods disturbed him, like a dry branch being stepped on. He slowly looked into the direction where it came from. The person who had stepped on the branch was no one ells then the red haired wonder herself. Only soaking wet…

"Kirara"

XXXXXX

They had been walking for three hours now, and no luck in finding anything exiting. But at least Eve was getting used to her surroundings. No screeching whenever a spider crawled up her leg… okay even Ace found that unpleasant. He who had fallen down almost three times now asleep…

Not that she was keeping count but this would make it the eight times that she tripped on purpose to make herself disappear. But every time she did then something got in her way, and one of those things were always ether Ace or Thatch. HOW THE HELL WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO GET AWAY FROM THEM IF THEY WOULD NOT LET GO OF THE LACE ALREADY!

"Oi Kirara! Snap out of it already. Well be turning back soon." Thatch sounded into her ear.

"Oh no." Kirara breathed out and felt the desperation wash over her.

"What?"

"What?" she tried to save "I didn't say anything." She smiled wide and tried to act as if there was nothing to it. She was losing it, they were leaving now. It had to be now or never! Thatch walked over to the rest and they made a sort of huddle.

She glanced out over to the dark trees and saw a little clearing, she casually strolled over to the fine attire trees and stroked over the mold that spread all over the thick three stern then she made claw marks so it would look like she tried to help herself… she glanced over to the pirates that were talking in the huddle, she couldn't feel like any on was looking at her at the moment. She took a breath and gave out a sudden shout. Like something sudden happened to her. Then she threw herself into the trees, she hadn't expected the long fall that was down there. She did all she could to ignore the cuts and bruises that she was receiving from the bloody sharp rose trees and thorns even the size of her own body. She landed roughly on a flat hard surface…she couldn't move. The air had been knocked out of her lungs all together and she just laid there and tried to breath.

Only hallow sounds came when even she tried to breath, it didn't sound too good. Still she was determined to get up, and get away.

"Damn…that was a huge fail…" she said and picked herself up. She sniffed the air and smelled some heavy sent in the air… like the scent of when someone was boiling water with thousands of rocks in it. She looked up and saw smoke coming out of holes in the ground.

"Geysers…?" she asked herself… she walked passed them and watched out to not step on the yellow ground or the gray-white stones that came over everywhere. In her experience the worst thing that would happen if you stepped in the yellow mud was that you could have a have a boiled foot for dinner… and it was certainly not pretty… she walked and felt the wonderful heat from the geysers and felt the heat her up slightly with that being said and hopped over a couple of warm flat stones which made shivers go up and down her spine. This place was so nice and warm she sat down on a stone plate to lay down. Her head felt woozy, it was like a sauna in there… the trees would not let the steam go out except threw the smallest spaces so the heat was making her sweat.

"Don't move Kirara!" she suddenly heard Ace shouted. She was so startled that before she knew it she had fallen down behind herself and landed in the warm geyser water. She shot out of it as fast she could but the water was deep so she couldn't really get out of there except by swimming…. She struggled and thrashed around like a mad woman. They geyser would kill her, she was sure of it! But the funny thing it the geyser was not boiling hot, like most of them were supposed to be. It was more comfortably warm. So she doggy-paddled her way back to the brim of the geyser. She reached her hand up and grabbed something… she lifted her head out of the water and turns out it was Ace's boot… _'Nonono! Damn it!' _she shot at herself in her mind and shot him a guilty look.

"Are you okay?" he asked and snared her under her arms and fished her out of the warm water. "Isn't it hot?"

"I'm fine. And it's actually quite comfortable…" she said and pushed him away from her. Her dress, the only item of clothing she had to wear, except for her underwear, was soaked threw and sticking to every part of her body… everything sucked!

"Why did you come after me…" she snapped out quickly.

"What?"

"Why didn't you just leave anyway? It would've been easier one everybody if you would just go and leave me here, Ace!" she said slowly and made a guilty look away from him, she couldn't stand that he was looking at her like hat. Those dark eyes made everything so much harder… she didn't want to hurt him so she thought it would be better to stop talking...

"What are you talking about? We wouldn't leave you here… for one: it would not be easier for all of us, because the captain still wants to talk to you. Second Marco would go crazy if we lost you, and third: we would never just leave you here in this wall of death with your head bleeding"

"What?" she whispered out.

"Yeah it's not big. You would just need a little band aid, but you're still bleeding." He stroked over her forehead to get the wet hair out of her face, he paused when he saw the scar that split her eyebrow at the end. Somehow when a thin like of blood was prickling over it, it seemed to look worse somehow.

"oh yeah that…why would Marco go crazy if I got lost?" she asked with a unpleasant feeling in her stomach, part butterfly feeling and the other part was the feeling when you are expecting really, really, really bad news.

"Well he asked us to look after you. To make sure something like _that_ wouldn't happen to you."

Kirara didn't know if she should feel relived and happy or desperate and devastated. It was somewhere in between, this was bad news, really bad news they slimmed her chances on going to see her brother even more, and then why did it make her so glad…

"Well… i-I erm… I'm sorry?"

"Yeah well you better be, cuse Marco is such a pain in the neck when he gets worried about something he cares about." He dropped that last part out accidentally. He regretted having said that the second the word dropped of his tongue.

"What?!"

"…what?..." the word came out a little high and squeaky.

"You said something he cares about…"

"Did i?"

"Yes you did!"

"no, I'm pretty sure I said…erm…" he looked at her pink sweaty face, the heat in the air made her look so much sweet although she was starting to look a little bit like a strawberry. She was waiting for an answer. "No I don't think there is any way to save…"

"Oh…my god…"

"Yeah I know the thing is that he tries to not admit it but he cares about you, and you just have grown on the rest of us… we just hate to see you hurt."Ace grinned softly when her face turned the tomato red color. "And now there is a cut on your forehead witch I hope will not scar because I'm not gonna be the one to tell him this…"

"Well can you go get Eve then…"

"No you're gonna come to her."

"No! No wait i… wait i-I can't breathe!" she shot out and fell to the ground, making like she fainted.

"Oh shit!" he said and ran over to her. He lifted her head and felt her head. It wouldn't make any difference whether she had a fever in this heat. But Ace thought that this was better for Eve to handle. He hurried over to where ever it was he came down here from. Right before he glanced back and rolled his eyes. _'Not really your best act' _he thought and smiled. "I'll get Eve then" He ran over to a tree and disappeared into it. She opened one of her eyes and looked around. Good thing that he was nice. It was almost like he understood… that or that he was just really gullible… ether way then he was one of the nicer guys… he was such a big brother type to her.

She stood up and wiped the yellow stone off her dress. Then she started to walk. She pulled the dress up to she could walk better over to the bushes was a little clearing and a smell that was almost like fresh water… she hurried over to the opening and was amazed by what she saw… in the further end of a pond then on top of a large bolder that stood out of the clear water was Marco. Half way into the phoenix form and looked like he was admiring his own reflection. Kirara felt a lump in her throat. He was gorgeous…

It took all of her moral strength to not drop on the ground and worship the image in front of her… there was a opening in the trees and the clear sky and sunlight shined into the lake, it was like a temple. He had the godly image just like in her dream, only more she squeezed her right hand into a fist, the golden glove that kept her powers at bay was the signal of who she was and what she was supposed to do at a time like this… she felt her heart start to race and her god fearing nature took over. She hadn't felt this in over four years... In this situation then she was supposed to drop to her knees and give him her prairies…a part of her wanted to… wanted to drop at his feet and kiss every part of his body, it was what she was supposed to do to the gods (if for some magical miracle reason that they would come to her in the flesh) but she did her best to hold all her natural instincts and keep her back straight and her head in the air… but it was hard.

"Wow…" she sighed out and stepped back. But as she did that then she stepped on a little dry branch… she froze up and tried to think clearly… but nothing came to her mind, she was frozen…

He slowly looked over into her direction. The heat from the geysers behind her was coming to her and warming her back, but her front was just as hot… it was just one of the feelings that were adding together…

"Kirara"

"Aaah!" she gasped out and stepped a bit back. But apparently the branch she stepped on had a bigger friend that stood in the way of her feet so she nearly tripped over it. She didn't lose he balance but just looked like a fool falling down and to make sure that she didn't fall onto the yellow and gray mud she bent down into a clumsy bridge

She heard him shouting out her name when she fell down; Marco spread his wings and leaped over to her. He grinned a bit when he saw in what position she was in and then burst out into laughter…

"n-no It's not funny! My hands! Hurting!" Marco saw that they were dangerously close to the yellow stones…

"Oh god." He jumped to and with one quick motion then he lifted her of the ground bridal stile…he held her close… this was sensation he didn't feel in his dream, holding her close like this… the dress was wet and cold. But she didn't seem to notice…

"Why are you all wet…?"

"Uuuuuh i-I fell down…" she said and smiled sheepishly…

"Oh really…" he said slowly and placed her down on a warm boulder in the corner of the geyser area. He stroked her cheeks with his hands and felt the smooth skin under his fingertips. He felt a little feverish, and not just from the hot steam coming from the hot springs…

"Over there." She pointed over to the little pool of perfectly fine warm water which he had fallen in "I fell into that spring. And I just slipped…" she let out a little nervous laughter and rubbed the back of her head.

"And this?" he said and softly stroked over the hardened blood they had leaked down her eye.

"Hit my head?" he said as an attempt of a lame pun.

Marco sighed "Just relax…" he griped the sides of her head firmly. He heard her take a breath and slowly close her eyes; he leaned her backwards and tilted her head back. Suddenly Marco felt sweat form on the back of his neck. Her lips were separated and glazed wet; the water gave them such a beautiful glow… he tried to swallow. Suddenly his mouth felt a bit dry, he found himself slowly leaning into her.

"Is it bad?" she asked and she seemed to get a bit anxious. Her voice snapped him out of his current state of dreaming…

"No not really. But there will be a bit of a bruise I think…"

"Where are the others?"

"They went ahead back to the ship… so it's just us…" he mumbled, so close she could feel his breath on her temple.

In the back ground Ace dropped smoothly down from the trees, after a bout for seconds then Eve dropped from the trees as well and landed in Ace's arms. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. They both looked to around for Kirara. Ace soon found that she wasn't at the place he had left her, he looked at Eve with a worried face but his girlfriend had her eyes somewhere ells.

"Would you look at them…" she whispered and Ace looked over to the two of them. He suddenly realized just what the hell was going on there… oh how stupid they were…

"Hey lover boy. Would you step aside for a second?" Eve came walking over to the two of them and grinned when both of them glanced at her, with the same sheepish expression… "Step away from my patient commander…"

"I'll be right with you" he said and pulled Kirara close to him. His lips lightly flew over the surface of her ear and he whispered something… Eve was not close enough to hear whatever he said to her but by the reaction he got it was something special he let go of her head and stepped away, her face was burning red.

"All yours" he strolled over to the second commander. And stopped there…

"Well well well…seems like you need to explain something to the rest of us…" Ace soothed smugly and grinned.

"I do what I want—"

"Yeah but I think she is off limits…" Ace cut off Marco before he could continue talking.

"I-I didn't mean like _that_!" he snapped at him while his usually cool atmosphere melted of… suddenly she got all these images from his dream…the sounds the smell the taste. Come to think of it, the dream was incredibly precise. So naturally he felt his face light up… within three seconds then Ace was crouching on the ground with a huge bump on his head.

"Kay…I get it…" he mumbled grumpily and glared a mischievous glance at the older man… "I understand it now..." he said smugly and smiled.

"What are you implying?" Marco glared at him, but the slight smile was not leaving the younger man's face…

"Hey, if you guys would put your fighting on hold, I have something to say." Eve came and slammed her hands together…

"Hmm?"

"Kirara said that maybe some of these geysers are not as boiling hot they seem to be, and I was wondering if we could maybe stay here for a while?" Eve leaned back and gave then a puppy look and let out a little begging noise…

When the two of them didn't answer her just yet then she knew that she had to convince them a little more. "Well Kirara said that water in that one:" she pointed over to the one that Kirara had pointed her to "is really good. Oh come-on the two of us really want to stay… and steam baths are really good for your skin" she smiled… but they didn't answer again…

"Well Kiraras dress is all wet and if she is forced to go back to the ship In that condition that she will get sick…please I really want to stay…"

"W-well if we're going to stay… then what are you going to be wearing? You don't have a swimsuit?"Ace asked and hoped with all his might that she might possibly say naked...

"Oh how baldy you know me…" Eve said and blinked a seductive look towards the fire user.

"Oh I vote stay" Ace said and slid over to his girlfriend. The two of them grinned a huge grin and waited for the first commander's answer… then they put on their best puppy look…

XxxxX

Kirara sat up in a tree and let the hot stem from the geysers coat her body. Well not all geysers, some of them were merely hot springs… Ace and Eve were soaking in one, all cuddly and naked. They had promised on not do anything until they were alone, and Marco was in the cold water of the little pond next to them. She found it a little funny that an area that had such a hot ground would have a cold lake next to it. But the sight around it was beautiful.

It did look like a church… the part where the pond was. And Marco had been sitting on the rock on the corner of the pond for a long time now. With light that shined out if the treetops and the reflected in the clear water, like a mirror…

Before Kirara could even realize that she was staring, the Marco had tilted his head into her direction and caught her staring.

That grin pissed her off! He thought he knew everything didn't he!? And before she could even blush then he had jumped up and flew over to her, she felt he heart speed up so fast it was almost painful.

"Hey." He sat down in front of her in the tree branch. It was large and thick so they both fit on it. "How are you feeling in this heat?"

"Yeahimfine." She said without a breath, but soon she found how stupid that sounded and gritted her teeth of embarrassment. She didn't want to look like a child in his eyes, in all her life she never wanted to feel like this.

She had been called so many horrible names in her life. But never had she been called a kid. She knew that she wasn't weary mature, and she knew weary well that her body was still weary underdeveloped. But she certainly was not a kid anymore…

"Really? You look a bit flushed." Referring to the heavy pink color of her face, the hair sticking to her face and the fact that that sweat pearls were running down her body.

"That's just because of the heat."

Through no fault of her own then this precise sentence made Marcos imagination go wild. Why did she have to be so dainty? Suddenly he thought that if he would touch her then she would break. Even though that he had such a dream about her then he had never thought about doing something like this in real life. No if he would be rough with her then she would break. But somehow he liked it…

"Well the water in the pond I nice and cool. If you're interested?" '_Care to join me?' _he thought the last part up and imagined what her response would be.

"No…" she said simply.

"…"

For some time then she just let herself sweat out. With Marco sitting beside her and ether look at her or look around. This was driving her crazy! Did he have something to say? Wha would he do, what would he say, what should she say her heart was beating so damn fast and she couldn't do anything about it. It was just the damn fact that he was there in front of her that pissed her off.

"Why do you treat me like this?" her voice broke the more then uncomfortable silence.

"What?"

"Why don't you just leave me… why can't I just go and you will live on with your life and ill live on with mine… with our family like we used too before we met."

"…where is your family…"

"My brother was captured by the marines th day you and I met… Raymond tracked me down into the forest and tried to kill me. Then you came in and I helped me, and then I wanted to help Aaron… find him and know that he is safe… because, it's horrible to not know that he is safe…" she wasn't sure if he had been captured. But it just seemed that way now… it had to be the only explanation…

Marco felt suddenly like a block of ice in the middle of the hot spring area… he sheepishly looked away and tried to figure this out…

"What? You're brother is in prison?"

"You heard me… it's ironic isn't it… one twin was kidnapped by pirates and the other was captured by the marines… somehow everything got so much worse way too fast…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Nah you shouldn't be… you didn't know, how you could know…" she paused and let herself build up the courage to say the next bit. "But I am not a child, and you have to right to treat me like one!" there was short moment of silence. At the while they just spent time staring at each other with harsh expression.

"… not a child huh…" Marco said slowly. A little lump in his throat formed and he took a deep breath. She was more messed up then he thought… he glanced quickly over to the lovers in the hot springs… they were nowhere to be seen. Which meant they were somewhere doing some loving… irritated Marco turned back to Kirara, who didn't really seem like she noticed anything. _'What do they think they are? Animals?' _ Kirara seemed a little distant minded, looking into the distance… away from him…

He moved over to her slowly, until she was sort of under him in a way. He leaned into her and brushed hair away from her ear. She tensed up but didn't move, he heard her heart beat so loudly.

"I know you're not a child…" he soothed "I know that… and I'm sorry I said it. I had hoped that we would be closer than this, and I also had hoped that you would have told me your story…" he paused and hovered further away from her; she tilted her head and looked at him. His blue eyes burned her skin and scorched her soul. Little did she know that he felt the same thing; only her golden eyes were just plain wonderful to look at. They seemed a little moist and warm…a warm tone of metallic gold…

"I don't want to be your prisoner…I want to fly away, I want to go home…" the steam blew up around them and she tilted her head so their foreheads connected. Marco tried to swallow the lump in his throat when she touched him… he glanced back over to the love birds, who were nowhere to be seen. He breathed a little lighter, he grinned in his mind for some reason.

"I can make that happen…" he tilted his head and their noses nudged together slightly…

"Really…"

"yes, but it comes with a price…" he moved closer and closer together… so close to make the dream come true… her lips were wet an shined so deliciously he just had to eat them up…

"Oh, Marco~ i-I feel dizzy…"

"Yeah… me too…" inches away from having her lips then Kirara started to rock away… she wasn't lying, it was really too hot with him so close to her. So really close… her lips tingled with the thought of his touching them but right now then the sad fact remained that her vision was blocked with black, the blood was rushing to her head and she couldn't see, the heat had made her so dizzy. She couldn't take it anymore; she fell out of the tree…

And landed on Eve…

"Kirara!... - Ace?"

Kirara had fallen directly down and hit Eve's back. The two lovers weren't doing anything special, except listening to everything that the two of them were saying…

"You were listening?" Marco growled.

"Yeah!" Eve and Ace said at the same time loudly and excitedly. They were dressed, but only by half. Marco jumped down from the tree and stomped on Ace's face in the mean time. There is a time when a certain person gets really angry about something; then one look from their eyes and you will be found dead tied to a nearby harbor. Marco had that look in his eyes right now.

"You are gonna regret this…" he growled with a demonic voice. Eve didn't even budge but Ace on the other hand had seen this look in his eyes before and his blood ran cold for a second. He had a little experience he had with that look then I had never been pleasant, more often than not then he always regretted opening his mouth. But before the first commander could blow up into a big volcano then he felt a little tuck on his pants. He looked and saw Kirara close to fainting and holding on to the corner of his pants. Her face showed pain, while she walked the narrow bridge that was between consciousnesses and fainting

"Hold that thought." Ace said and jumped to. He snatched the red haired girl of the hot ground and ran with her to the pond; before Marco could even realize.

Kirara breathed lightly when Ace put her into the cold water. She even smiled; a large relived sigh was dropped from her mouth. As soon as the water was disturbed with the girl being dropped into the water then the creature in the deep felt that something was there again.

"Aaahh thank you so much…" she sighed out and lifted her upper body from the cold water.

"No problem." He smiled and stood up. He then a little thought came to mind. There was a question that he wanted to know about. There was so much mysterious about that girl, and he needed to find out.

"Say there is a little question that I'm going to ask you." He say and sat back down, the girl was splashing about in the clear water. She was cute, she reminded him of Luffy somehow when they were playing in the water on a hot summer day. Back when they were young and innocent…

"Sure, if only I can ask about your dummy tattoo on your shoulder."

"Huh? Dummy tattoo?"

"Yeah why is he S crossed out?" she pointed to the shoulder.

"Oh… well I had a friend a long time ago. We were really close, but then I lost him… and the S is the first letter in his name, so this is for him. To remember him." he said with a grin.

"Oh that's so sweet." She cooed. Then she turned he head and looked around for a few seconds…

"Alright… then I want to ask you something…" h sat down into the water besides her.

"Shoot"

"Okay then… the time when we first met, I remember you were really hurt… and I was just wondering what happened…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said and cocked her head a bit to him.

"You don't? Then what happened"

"I don't know man; all i felt was that i was saved. I thought that the gods had given me another chance… silly isn't It." she said and laughed at her self

"Gods?" slowly the memories came back at the thing that happened with her dying on the bed. The feeling, the power that came to him for a split second and ten just went away like it never happened. But what was left was the memory of the power and the girl alive and healthy…

"d-do you mean by any chance… that the persons I saw at the time, were the gods…I mean your gods or whatever" he said that as carefully as he could… there was a light chance that she would think that he was insane. He waited for the time when she would laugh at him and says that she had no idea what the hell he was babbling about… but when he looked at her she seemed terrified, her eyes were wide open and trembling…

"What?"

"Oh my god…" she managed to tremble out. Then she suddenly stood up from the water and tried as good she could to walk away from him. She couldn't move well in a dress that was so soaked stuck to her feet and made her unable to move her legs weary well. So naturally she tripped over the slippery rocks on the bottom, fell face first into the water.

"Kirara are you okay?" He rushed over to her and pulled her up.

"No! Don't touch me!" she screamed so loud that most likely White beard himself could hear her

"Wh-."

"I don't deserve it…don't look at me" she curled u into a little ball ad turned her back to him. "I haven't been true… I didn't believe!" She moved away farther from him.

"What are out talking about? What are you doing?!" she looked like she was having a total mental disorder. With a pale face she fell to the ground, crawled up to the lad and stopped there.

"they touched you Ace… you are proof that they exist, the touch of their hand has been on your back and chest…" she turned her head away from him and crouched down so low at her forehead touched the earth and held herself, wrapped he self n her own embrace.

"What are you talking about?" Ace was having a hard time believing what the hell she was doing. "Come on Kirara, stop joking. Come now… look at me…"

"I can't! I don't deserve it!" she cried out. Her hair was covering her face and he only saw the trails of water running don't her body. Other than that she just trembled and shook like an earthquake.

"What are you doing? Stop this stupid joke, it not funny I'll tell you that." Ace went down to her and pulled her up. She avoided his eyes as much as she could.

"Ace what did you do!?" Marco and Eve came running to the two of them, Marco felt his hand form a fist and it was ready to pound on the younger man's face. But just as he raised his hand then he felt some one grab a hold of it and stop him. He looked down and saw Kirara hanging on to her dear life on his fist. She want strong enough to stop him so she just hung on, it was enough o get his attention to her instead on Ace.

"Don't hurt him!" she screamed and buried her face in his shirt.

"What t hell is happening?!" Ace nearly shouted out. Eve came and slowly pulled Kirara away from Marco. But as soon as she managed to get her on her feet, then she just turned away and dived into the hot spring

"Alright what happened?"

"I swear I don't know!"

"Well something must have spooked her. Perhaps she is still a little shook up from the change of environment" Eve glanced over to the first commander smugly. "That or she is just plainly scared and docent knows what to do…" se glared at him flamingly.

"What? Is this my fault?"

"It's not" they heard her say from the little pool. "It's my fault…"

"What?" the three of them asked all at once.

"You would think I'm crazy…"

"You're pretty much running tat risk ether way…" Marco said and made his way over to her.

"It's no one's fault… I'm just not supposed to be alive…" she said and glanced over to Marco. "Ace saved me…"

"Yeah yeah, I know the story…"

"He did it by working as a power generator for a higher power… that worked as sort of a healing spell of to put it gently…"

"Higher power?" Ace was trying to figure this out…

"Please don't tell me you belong to some sort of cult…" Marco sighed out and did hop that was not true…

"It's not a cult!" she snapped at him. "It's a religion…" she then said calmly and turned away... "D-do you remember the story I told you… by any chance?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well… it's not just a story… its more kind of my islands history lesson…" she said and sunk her head half way down into the water.

"Oh really? Well if that true then I'm the pirate king…" he said with a bit of sarcastic tone in his voice.

"But you're not—"

"See my point"

"Shut up!" Kirara snapped at him and pouted.

"I don't believe this…"

"Of course you don't! You only believe what you see with your eyes! And then when something said otherwise then it's wrong." She said pouting. She swam to the side of the spring she sat up to the side right behind her was a geyser bubbling hot and could boil the body in a matter of seconds…

"You are just so simple minded…" she finished

"Okay so assuming that what you told me is true then there is a person in the world that can actually turn things into gold…?" Marco chuckled a bit when he said that. At the same moment then Kirara clenched her fist closed. She felt it tremble. He seemed exited buy the thought of the gold thing.

"Yeah well don't forget that, the same person is a member of the royal family…" she said and straightened out her back. It was the first time ever she had used that as argument...

"Whatever" he said, it didn't really bring him much interest, that argument… "And not only that but a city of gold none the less…"

"Is that all you can think about?" she raised an eye brow.

Somewhere in the back ground then Eve and Ace were taking notes of this conversation.

"Are we supposed to say something?" Ace whispered to Eve.

"Shhhush! I'm listening!" she shushed her boyfriend.

"You are just a typical pirate aren't you?!" Kirara shouted. And stomped her way down to Marco.

"I am a pirate yes. But I can ensure you I am one of a kind."

"Yeah in the means of being thick headed!"

In the background then the couple snorted loudly trying to keep in their laugh

"Is that the only argument that you have?" They were glaring at each other, snarling at each other. Without even noticing they moved closer and closer to each other.

"You are such a jerk! You never stopped t think that there are people living there!"

"…no… I didn't…" he said and looked like he was pondering the thought for a while. "In the story then it was a city. Well not just a city, a civilization…" he looked at her, into her eyes… her golden eyes. "And you're form there"

"Don't say that!"

"But you are" they were almost chest to chest now.

"…yes… bu that's not the point the point is that told you my story and you don't believe" she nudged slightly on his shoulder. He smirked when she did that and grabbed her hand, she had such a furious face on and it didn't help that the heat made her face so preciously pink and beautiful.

That smirk made her so angry. She didn't ever think that she had ever been so mad at anyone in the world! Ever since she met him then he had been pressing her buttons so hard, she had never felt like this ever.

"What is there not to believe?" he said and smirked. He didn't look like he believed. Not at all… of course he didn't believe, when you lie so much to begin with then somehow it always comes to bite you in the ass… that she had learned from experience. But she had never lied to him… not once.

"Whatever... Just go fall into one of those geysers and stay there!" she yelled and ran away from him. She ran the way to the pond and jumped in… she then swam all the way to the other side of the pond and dived deep into the water.

"Hmm would you like an advice?" Eve came in and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?"

"… I think you could've…Handled that better…" she said and glanced over to Kirara that sat in a ball on the stone that stuck out ad just plainly looked sad…

"I just don't get why she can't tell the truth!"

"Well we don't know if he was lying… but it seems unlikely that this is true…" Eve mumbled. In the meantime Ace swam over to her and was going to try to help her.

"Thing is Marco…she is just frightened… you can be quite intimidating when it comes too it…" Eve pressed on and smiled. "You just have to be a little more careful… gentle, she is a precious girl... you wouldn't want to break her…?" she said and dipped her toes into the hot spring. Then he just soaked there and watched Marco ponder on this new found information…

Back at the place Ace had placed himself comfortably resting on his hands, while his lower body was soaking in the water.

"You people don't understand…" she said, voice was almost cracking. Close to tears… '_She is a little bit of a crybaby…'_ Ace thought and rolled his eyes, he could stand tears but there were times now and then when they just got annoying.

"No we probably don't… so why won't you explain…?"

"I just cat believe that I didn't notice it before hand…" she said but didn't turn around... "If I had seen I sooner then I would've paid you more respect… what happened to you is the up most of honors, so few are honored with this blessing"

"Why don't you look at me while you talk to me?"

"Eye contact towards the touched one is disrespectful…" she sad and cured herself up little tighter. "I always knew that there was something different about you, which made you different form the others… but I could never put my finger on it… I felt as if you were something special… turns out you are"

"Alright then…" he didn't want to know about the stupid thing that she believed in… but this was not going to stand. With one fluid motion he grasped her shoulder and pulled her down into the water with him. But before she could even yell in surprise then he covered he mouth and stared right into her eyes. He eyes met with his ad they stared at each other for a good few minutes…

"There you looked at me… now was that so bad?" he sad and grinned… she frowned and closed her eyes; Ace sighed and shook his head.

"Bah… fine then…" he said and smiled, "but you are stubborn as hell…"

Underneath the water they didn't feel the motion that went on. Slightly under the surface was a cave that led down into the water, a serpent like monster slid up from its cavern. The dragon whisker that came out of its front jaw searched for something to grab and drag down into the deep with it.

And it found it… Kirara felt something slide around her ankle ad tighten up. But when she was about to yell for Ace but his hand was still covering her mouth… her eyes shot open when the slimy thing around her ankle and start to pull softly…

"Ace…" she managed to mumble from the hand "let me go"

"What, no way. If I let you go ten you might start to be all-"

With a splash and a muffled scream ten the girl disappeared from the surface of the water. The splash was heard all the way to Marco and Eve, but they didn't pay it ay mind, they were too busy in conversation. Deep down into the water then Kirara thrashed around to try and escape. But it was hard, he was dragged down at such speed that not even her hair would cooperate. The dress flew up and covered her face, the dress had no straps but there was a little ribbon on the hip of the dress that started to flow up to the surface.

Ace was baffled and thought for a moment that she was kidding. She tended to do that a lot to him… joke around innocently. He shook his head and turned around. If she wanted to play after all this then so be it… awfully strange time to me playing though. He glanced down to see if he could see her. There was some shade of red and white. Way down low in the water. He was standing close to the edge of the pond so there were rocs to stand on, but he never knew that the pond was so deep. Quickly he dived into the water to see if there was actually trouble.

He saw Kirara, hand stretched up into to find something to grab a hold on, like to reach up for him to help her. He saw a bit of her face before she disappeared into the dark abyss, the red haired girl's terrified face… He didn't have to think twice before dived down into the water to save her.

Back on the solid ground then Marco as watching he two of them play. Or at least he thought they were playing. That's what it looked like…

He saw when she plunged down into the water ad it took Ace a few minutes to go and follow her. He thought it was weird though when he saw Ace's face. Right before he dived after her. There were several minuets passing by and they didn't come up. What were they doing down there? That hot head better not be doing something he would regret… soon Marco stood up and flew over to the place they went down. A white ribbon was floating on the surface… all of the sudden he felt a cold shiver go down his spine... could it be that she was-

He didn't get to finish the thought when Ace shot out of the water and slammed on a nearby tree.

"Ace!" Eve screamed ad ran over to the pond.

"Eve! Don't come any closer! Marco Kirara is down there, there's some sort of sea king dow-!" he didn't get to finish the word when a huge head shot out of the deep abyss. Eve screamed when it came, and Marco didn't say anything. He could barely imagine that Kirara was down there with that. The serpent like thing let out a screech so loud that would brake glass, its long body slithered out of the water and a pair of large hands come to see the daylight. Its scaly claws and slimy body made Eve almost faint. The look of hunger in its eyes gave both male pirates the shivers.

"Eve, Ace. Get out of here!"

"Erm there is one more problem…" Ace said and slid down from the tree. He pointed to the thing that was stuck in between the sea kings claws… the familiar shade of copper red and creamy white color.

"Marco!" she screamed with all her might, her head slightly bobbed up from the tight grip that the monster had on her. She felt all the left over air she had from being down in the water so long being crushed out of her lungs and she coughed and gasped in the means of getting air.

"There is a tunnel down there that leads to the ocean. The serpent was blocking the way but now the seawater is coming back!" Ace shouted, he looked up at Marco his face was frozen while surprise and strange amazement in his eyes was slowly replaced by hatred and anger.

"you bitch…" he mumbled to himself and shot it lightning speed at the sea king. Ace wasn't sure if he meant the sea king or the girl in its hands. Blue fire burned right in front of the serpent's eyes and it screeched again louder this time. Kirara and Eve screamed with it. Marco launched back at him and slashed his claws on the hard flesh over his eyes. He thrashed his hands and Kirara screamed when the fists squeezed around her and claws buried into her skin.

Ace launched himself at the beast. He screamed and grasped it around the arm he was holding Kirara and burned… just burned. The sea king screamed and thrashed, the empty hand clawed at his arm with panic. Ace let go and had the arm burned with a charcoal crust. The creature screamed and screamed and squeezed her tighter

"You idiot!" Marco yelled and flew his way to Kirara. He started to claw the rough fingers and try to get the beast to let go. There was no way he was letting her go like this. No way in hell. The sea king swung his hand and smashed on the fire user, he with a little shout he was shot into the water.

"Ace!" Eve screamed and jumped into the water. She heard him say that the sea water was coming into the water. Ace wouldn't survive if he landed in the water. She jumped into the depths to see if she could see him. She could hear her heart beat in fear of losing him. The water was sea water now. That damn sea king she hoped that Marco would kill him.

"Ace!" Marco shouted and looked around in the water, he charged again at the hand holding his girl. He glanced back at the water where Eve popped out of the water. Holding Ace in her arms and had his hat on her head. She swam over to land and placed him on his back and kissed him. Marco turned back to Kirara

"Kirara, don't worry I will get you out of here!" he yelled to her, he saw tears form in the crooks of her eyes and felt his anger grow more. This thing would not get away with this.

"Try to get you hand free!" he said as he launched again but this time at the coal crusted area and clawed at the burn mark. The poor creature didn't seem to have any feeling left in his arm anymore.

"Damn…" she groaned out while she watched the two of them fight to get her free, even Eve was down at the ground having a worried face on. She was afraid for Ace wasn't she?

She trashed around in the firm grip of the sea king, she moved and wiggled and pulled on to get her right hand free. She wasn't thinking…

Her hand was free… but the glove wasn't… she reached up to the air and felt the cool air around the free hand …

"Oh no…" she breather out, she began to move and thrash again to get the other hand free but she was too late, Marco came to her and turned human.

"Take my hand!" he reached out for her hand he almost got a hold of it.

"No wait!" she said and moved the hand down, away from his. But as she did that then the surface of her hand touched the hard scaly flesh of the sea king.

"What do you mean no!?" Marco screamed. But she didn't hear, it was too late.

"No…" she whispered and watched with horror at the deed that she had done. The grip in her loosened as the sea king felt the feeling go out of his hand and felt the otherwise warm flesh turn cold and steely. Kirara closed her eyes and grinded her teeth as she slipped out of the sea king's hand and fell down into the water, nether Marco nor Ace did notice that she was free, they just saw the sea king thrash and fight the power that came over him.

Slowly but surely his entire body turned into gold…

She swam over to the place where he glove was slowly sinking to the dark water she tried not to watch the poor creature fight for its life and doing poorly at it. There was no way to stop it now. She had touched it. And now it would die…

She almost got to the glove and almost got it before it sunk to the deep. But she was suddenly pulled out of the water and brought to the dry land.

"No no, NO!" she said and pushed him away with her left hand. She dropped to her knees and hugged her hand.

"What's wrong with you? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?!" Marco screamed and Eve came running.

"Don't!" when she looked back Marco felt his chest get tighter when he saw that her face was red and her eyes were swimming with tears. "I did that… I killed it…" she whimpered out and trembled. She just waited for the screaming to stop…

The time passed but the screaming stopped a long time ago. Kirara curled herself into a ball and held herself. _'This want supposed to happen. They would never believe me now. I lied too much and they will never believe me if I would tell the truth…' _she thought and let the tears pour down he cheeks. So much hurt. She had revealed her secret. She wasn't supposed to do that…it was their secret. Her and her brother they had this and only this together… and now she ruined it… she ruined everything…

"Kirara? Are you alright?" Eve came to her and placed a hand on her back…

"No…" she sobbed out…

"It's okay. You're safe now." She said softly and brushed her hands on her back, like a mother would do to her frightened child "it's okay… it's okay."

"No it's not okay!" she said and pushed Eve away. Kirara's face was red and her eyes were swimming with tears. "Every thing ruined."

"Don't say that. Your okay… it didn't hurt you"

"What the hell…" Marco said as he looked at the statue in the water. The thing had only moments ago, been a screaming monster that was about to eat them all… and now it was a still statue. A gold statue none the less…

"Congratulations your rich…" Kirara said and wiped her nose, it didn't help all that much though.

"What happened?" Ace said and looked confused at Kirara, he watched as she ripped a long piece of the bottom of her dress and wrapped it around her hand. She closed her eyes and looked away. The piece of cloth turned into gold. Their eyes when wide.

"Wow… is that a devil fruit?" Eve asked and tried to get a feel of the golden fabric… "Is it real?" she them mumbled.

"No… if it was then I would've jumped into the ocean a long time ago…" she moved away from Eve, trying to stay away from the burning hot geysers… and its real… you could check… its 100% real…"

"Wow…" was all Eve managed to say…

"But if it's not a devil fruit then what is it?" Ace asked and rolled over onto his stomach. Kirara looked up at Marco that stood behind her high and mighty. He still made her tremble with those eyes, those deep blue eyes…

"Do you understand…?"

"No" the couple sat down behind the two of them, even though they knew that the question was not addressed to them. She was talking to Marco and asking him. She had such a pathetic look in her eyes she looked like a scared little bunny… Marco swallowed nothing and tried to think clearly…

Everything she told him had been true… he remembered her words clearly from the other night and every word from earlier… there was a truth… it had all been true, he knew that there was still a chance that it had all been made up but what reason would she have for lying? Maybe to protect that power that she had… her story… about El Dorado he breathed slower and closed his eyes.

"What the hell, girl… what? Do you expect me to understand just like that?!"

She looked back down on her hands. It was like she was ashamed or some thing

"Whatever…" she whispered.

"Do you think we should be saying something?" Eve whispered into her mans ear. He shook his head and stuck his tongue out playfully

"Naah. I'm just sad that we don't have snacks." He said and kissed her cheek as an answer.

"I'm cold…" she said and hugged her self. Marco sighed, and walked to her.

"Let's go back to the ship we've been longer then we said we were gonna be…"

"Okay"

Ace and Eve went back to the tree of which they dropped out of but Kirara and Marco hesitated for a minute.

"What was that?" he asked calmly.

"Well… you know that there are devil fruits… mine isn't a devil fruit, it's a gift… you heard the story…"

"Yeah but that would mean that you are a part of the royal family like you said…" he paused and saw her nod her head slightly. "And everything you said was true"

She nodded again.

"Well… there you go…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"she whispered, she didn't dare look at him. "And I'm sorry I lied…"

"it's alright… suppose you have some reason to keep it a secret… but I only wish that I would've found out in a little quieter way…" he said and chuckled. She looked back and smiled a little. But just a little.

"Come here…" he mumbled and pulled her close. She buried he self in his arms. And for the first time, she felt safe in his arms. Like nothing bad could come close to her…

"I really am sorry!" she sobbed out into his chest. Under her nose then his tattoo colored his chest. She didn't think about what she was doing…

Marco felt a light kiss on his chest… he swallowed and did his best to hold back when the desire came back over him. She didn't stop; she kissed the spot again and again…

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, worshipping came natural to her. She prayed to her gods every time she got the chance. This man was a god in her eyes now, now she had to treat him like one. At least for a short time.

"What are you doing?" he asked in some fear as she kept on, though in a short time then she stopped.

She separated from his body and looked away. She blushed insanely as she realized what she did. She turned her back at him. She covered her face with her hands and looked down. '_What the hell what the hell what the hell!' _she screamed to herself in her head and smacked herself mentally. This was not happening…she had lost control. She didn't think about what she was doing…

"Well then… are you done…?" she heard right behind her… her back was almost pressed up against his chest. She didn't dare to do anything… sooner then she thought then his hands were on her shoulders and hovering over her skin.

Suddenly then marc softly pressed on her shoulder and so she turned to him, and with one fluent motion then he slipped his hand behind her head and bent down to make their lips meet.

Only once in her life had she been kissed… and that kiss was horrible. This was soft and somehow sweet…she felt her heart almost blow up in her chest. It was beating so hard that she never thought it would beat so hard…

He didn't do much of the things that made him grate, he was afraid to hurt her. So mush as she did now was just a simple tender peck, but on the lips…the wave of happiness washed over him and he broke from her, to not get carried away.

"I'm sorry…" he just whispered. He lifted her hand and softly kissed the back of it, then he led her into the forest and back to the ship… for the rest of the way over to them then she blushed the entire way back… she just wasn't sure what to do now…


	9. Chapter 9

**Fudge! I wanna write lemons...and yaoi… I'm such a pervert… **

Aaron's eyes were locked to the floor. He had to find out what to do... he had to get out! He was going crazy with this isolation... he couldn't take it. Pretty soon he would've started to count all the hair on his body and when that it done then he would start to clap his hands for entertainment and then he would find out everything stupid he ever did in his life and that would only mean that he was finally sober! And that would be foul and wrong!

"Well I see you're doing well…" Raymond's voice came to his ears, smooth and calm…

"Oh no please don't look at me like this… I'm a total mess…" Aaron said and made himself sound like a woman…

There sounded a soft chuckle from him, the noise of boots walking closer to them bars…

"You look better than ever" he said and laughed. Aaron's eyes trailed to him, in his think black boots and his specially designed navy suit, little stupid monkey suit… Aaron felt sick watching him…

"Oh how you have changed…" Aaron said and stood up to get in eye level with him. Well so much so good… he was a little larger now since from when he knew him better… "You used to be so handsome, so much will power about that you would become so powerful…"

"I did become so powerful…" he said and grinned. "And pretty soon with your help then every person in the world will know who I am…"

"That's funny, why would I help you?" he asked and smiled with a little grin…

"Because… if you won't then you will never ever see your sister again."

"Pah she can take care of herself…"

"Can she really?" he didn't see any hesitation in his eyes… he was dead serious.

"What do you intend to do? Harass her into a game of tag like you used to do? Oh I know you're going to chase her threw the chapel and pin her down and tickle her until she cries... oh no you will have a racing game with her and then when she loses then you will make her dance with you by the bonfire that night" Aaron smiled when he brought up the memories of their childhood together, "I think you always had a bit of a crush on her" he said smugly with a pout.

"Alright… maybe I did…" Raymond said and walked closer to the bars and put his hand threw the bars to touch his cheek. Aaron buckled away and smacked the hand away. Ray then suddenly with a fluent motion then snatched around his neck and pulled him close. Aaron gagged and tried to fight it but Raymond lifted him of the ground so he had no place to run…

"She was too much of a happy camper to acknowledge my feelings for her; we were to be married…"

"Oh yeah… she was happy about that back then…" he said when the grip loosened a bit. "I bet she won't take you now though…" Aaron said and grinned. Raymond gritted his teeth and pulled his hand close banging Aarons head against the bars. He shouted and ribbed himself away from Raymond's grip.

Claw marks on his neck where he had held him were visible… "Some claws…" he mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Not that I care anymore. Now I have you" Raymond said and reached back into the cage and again pulled him close. "You better have a good last wish. I intend to get rid of you to get your sister!" he hissed and pulled on him so he was pressed up against the bars hard. "Just make it quick because the trip won't be long…"

"What?!" he shouted out and grabbed around his arm.

"I said you will be judged and your sister will come to save you only to see you are executed! And when she does then she will be mine, no matter what!"

"You're just gonna force her…" he said and glared… Raymond moved in closer to him and whispered something into his ear… other prisoners in the cells across from his didn't hear what he said but they saw the red haired mans eyes go wide when he whispered… before he parted from Aaron then he threw the him on the ground he didn't say anything but glared into each other's eyes.

"What?"

"I'm just saying it must be nice you don't ever have to pay for anything…" Marco said and held around her hand. The one that would not turn him into a statue if he touched it.

"Hahaha! I'm not a treasure chest Marco… we only use it if we desperately need it."

"Right, you brother has it too?"

"Yep…"

"Both of you?"

"Yes"

"And your twins?"

"Was I not saying it right?" she said and giggled a little bit "yes" she said and moved closer to him.

"Are there more able to do things like this?"

She paused for a bit then she saw the light from the exit of the forest. They had cut down trees for them to get through, but the party was still going on the ship. Looked like that they weren't all that long in the forest. It was night… a moon was shining in the sky and stars came and glittered the dark blue globe…

"Kirara?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, well no there is only me and my brother who have the curse…" she turned around and smiled. "but we were four, including us twins, we were best friends and we would never ever leave each other sides…" she looked a bit gloomy for a second.

"Aah of course. You have your nakama too."

"No… there have been five years since we last saw them last… we had drifted apart since then" she said and sat down in the sand. "Well actually then It hasn't been that long since I saw one of them…"

"Oh really?" he sat down beside her and looked up into the sky. "Anybody I'm familiar with?"

"No I don't think so… well ones name is Christian… I always had a bit of a crush on him, but he wasn't the one for me. He had really long blond hair and beautiful green eyes… he used to do magic for us…" he looked dreamingly up into the sky. Marco smiled and nudged her shoulder.

"that's nice…" he said and tried not to make it sound in his voice how he didn't like how she talked about this Christian… "…and the other one?" he hoped a little bit that the other friend was a girl…

"Yes the other one… he was the one who was supposed to be there for me forever…" he looked into Marco's eyes and stuck her tongue out. "He even wanted to become king of the pirates…"

"Where is he now?"

"He is lieutenant master in the marines and he literally stabbed me in the back…well chest." she laid down on her back and sighed. "That rat bastard…"

Marco gritted his teeth for a moment to hate him. Then he just shook his head and moved over to her, he placed his hands on each side of her head and moved over her.

"Don't think about him, as far as I'm concerned then he never even existed…"

She smiled and closed her eyes; Marco moved down and pecked her lips softly. She took it better now like she was getting more used to it. So he decided to bring more depth into the kiss, he sucked on her bottom lip softly and moved down…

"Aah… is it always gonna be like this?" she shuddered out when he sucked and licked a spot under her ear.

"I'm afraid so…" he mumbled and let his tongue travel over the lobe of her ear, "tell me something, have you ever done this before…?"

"Did what?" she almost moaned out, but it was still like she didn't notice that she did…

"Made love before?" He purred into her ear.

"n-no I don't think so…" she said and tried to flinch away. He hesitated… Marco raised himself up and looked into her eyes. They seemed curious enough, well if he was to be her first-time – which he would be— then it should be a better place than on the moist sand of a beach…

"… We should get you some extra clothes…" he said and stood up, snatched her with him and dragged her back to the ship.

"Whhaa! Wait a second, this is the only dress I have and it's almost shredded!" she shouted to him trying to get him to slow down. "I can't be seen in public like this!"

"But you cannot _stay_ like this you'll get sick… besides no one will care." he said smirking and snatched off the ground and flew with her back to the ship.

"Waaaaa! Wait, hold it!" she shouted out before he let her drop on the deck... she slightly stumped and tried to make sure that the tares on the bottom of the dress would not drag her down, trying not to trip and fall. But the fact was that someone up in the sky thought that it would be funnier to see her fall so then of course she fell on her face

"Ha-ha!" Marco came laughing down, but unlike her, then he landed smoothly right in from of her.

"Have I mentioned that I hate you…" she said and glared at him.

"You might've mentioned it sometime…" he said and pulled her up. Ace was on the side of the ship telling everyone about the little walk into the wall of death. Eve had gone ahead to whitebeard to speak to him, she thought it be best for him not look to intimidating when Kirara came to talk to him. Well more intimidating then he looked normally; she had seen the way the red haired girl was when she saw him first. And if she would faint from fear then he would only laugh.

"Do you think something will happen between the two of them?" Thatch asked him and pushed a barrel of beer to him. "Such a cutie won't be single on this ship for a long time."

"…are you drunk?" Ace asked and frowned, there was a heavy bitter beer stench that reeked of him. Thatch reached his arm over his shoulder and pressed up close to him. Though it didn't bother Ace so much, Thatch was used to be a little overly friendly when drunk… and especially to Ace…

"NO…" he said and laughed hysterically. Then he leaned into him and whispered way too loudly. "I'm lying, I'm so drunk!" he then laughed out right into his ear. Ace rolled his eyes and sighed, Thatch didn't go away… Thatch stood there with his head in the crook of Ace's neck, Ace didn't mind though; he knew that Thatch was drunk of his ass. He just let him stay there, and to be honest-which he preferred- then he didn't hate it. In fact he kind of liked it.

Marco took Kirara's hand and walked with her inside. While he was in the best of moods then Kirara was fumbling with her ruined dress and just trying to keep it hanging loosely on her body.

A few minutes passed and Eve came back, took Ace away from Thatch – who stiffly let him go— and led him to their room. No question as to what they were doing in there, but the answer would be each other. Thatch was left alone, the warmth of Ace's body was gone, and he was sad… the only moment when he could feel his body was when he was so drunk that he barely even remembered that heat when he woke up the next morning… he stumbled over to the barrel and gurgled down to a drunken death…

Kirara walked behind Marco all the way back down to the dining hall. There was music and dance. But most of all; food. They could hear her stomach growling from miles away. Marco smiled and went inside, leaving Kirara alone. Though for the moment then she didn't like to be alone, she leaned on to the wall… she could hear the mumbles around her and whispers… she didn't hear what they said. It would most likely be something like "what use is she to us?" and "she docent look powerful at all" and who could forget the ever famous "those thin legs most likely can't even support her own weight!" she often heard those things… and if they were any other time at any other place… with Aaron then she would prove to them that she was better than they thought. But she was more of a dancer then a fighter.

She peeked into the mess hall and saw the pirates… they were on top of tables singing songs and dancing… arms hooked together and legs flawing about as if they were on fire. The booze stank, each smell over powering the other. She didn't recognize anyone of the odors; she knew that if her brother was here then he could close his eyes and name every single bottle of beer, wine or sake. She felt a bit nostalgic watching the men have fun like that, more often than not then she was cause of the celebrations. She would sing or tell stories… or both; there was always a crowd that loved a song with folklore and legends...

She finally spotted Marco… he was smiling, looking all happy and patting a man of the back and holding a plate, she didn't know who he was. And then in the other corner was Peter. Stuffing his tongue down a woman's throat… she smiled and laughed a bit. '_Lucky guy' _she thought to herself and giggled. He seemed to be having fun.

Suddenly a shadow fell over her and Marco was standing over her.

"Hey" she said shortly. "Why don't we join the party?" he handed her a plate stack full of food, enough for Ace most likely. She shook her head to the question and merely said that she didn't feel like partying. Then she ate everything on the plate and didn't stop until there was nothing left, it actually seemed like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Though she tried to wipe of the most of mayo off the most of it. But other than that she finished everything.

"Fuuuhaaah~~!" she shouted out and leaned back. "That sure filled me up real nice!" she said and licked her lips. Marco felt a little nerve exploding in his brain, '_damn it! Tell me that she knows what that sounded like! Please, please!'_

After her more than satisfying meal then Marco gestured for her to follow him. She did,

"So… what's the rest of your story?"

"I kind of told you everything." She lied; she didn't want to tell him everything yet. She didn't know that he was going to get it out of her sooner or later…

"No you didn't, you are way to interesting to have that little about yourself…"

"Little? Well excuse me, you make me sound dull!" she snapped and seemed a little pissed. "Fuck you then…"

Marco laughed, but that only made her even more pissed off. What was so freaking funny?! She wasn't funny, was she? He did laugh at her a lot could it be that she was funny looking? She looked down on herself and tried to see what was so funny about her. Well apart from the half shredded dress and cuts and bruises on her legs then she didn't see anything funny about her. She looked around and saw the sailors being drunk of the asses and laughing, she was getting little self conches…

Marco snatched her shoulder and pushed her into his room, with a little yelp from her and a wolf like howls from the sailors who saw this then Marco slammed the door to his room…

"Marco!?" she shouted but tripped on the shredded dresses again and her world headed for the floor…again… but Marco was quicker. He snatched his hands under her body and lifted her off the ground. He was not careful now; he roughly pulled her up and pressed her up against his own body. He wanted to feel her warmth… but she wasn't warm, she was cold; freezing even.

"Hah! You should've told me you were this cold." He said and laughed; he snatched the blanket of his bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. Then he pressed her up against himself again.

"Marco…I can't breathe…"

"Am I holding you too tight?"

"No… it's not that I suppose I'm a little scared…" she whispered with a slow high voice.

"Why are you scared...?" he pushed her over to the bed and made her sit down on it…he sat down at her feet and placed his hands on her knees.

"Because I know what happens next…"

"You don't want that?"

"I don't know…" she paused and stroked over his head. "I don't know if I'm ready…"

"I'll show you…" he moved away the ripped dress from her knees, he kissed the sides and up her thigh…

"Wait… show me what?"

He kissed up her leg and moved everything away, he licked over her smooth skin, sucked and licked and bit down.

"Seriously… what are you doing…?" she asked and giggled. "You're tickling me!" she said and laughed.

"Hmm, that's not my intensions…"

He moved up and pushed her down on her back. Kirara gasped the slightest when he did that, but like she was surprised…

"Wait wait… what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Marco answered and laughed and bit, he smiled a sinister smile to her and leaned in to kiss her. She felt shivers move up her spine and she stiffened up. Marco felt it and stopped.

"I-I-I just thought that you would tell your captain about it and… and then you would use me like- like they always do!" she said out nervously and slipped out of his arms. "I-I-I didn't t-think you would want to do that! I'msorryIhavetogo!" she landed on her back on the floor and clumsily crawled to the door to leave.

"Wait!" he shouted after her. But it was too late, she scrammed on her feet and bursts open the door. After that Marco could her faint foot steppes threw the noise from everyone ells… "Kirara! Damn it!"

He was alone, again… the door was open and she had gone… he felt weary silly suddenly, of course she didn't want him. She didn't want him to be her first… he wouldn't even feel right about it. That angelic atmosphere, it would go away if he would violate her like was gonna. He lay down on his back and sighed…

"…Stupid girl…" he mumbled and sighed heavy…

Kirara burst the door open and slid on the floor. The straps on the bottom of her dress were in her way so her knees hit the floor. She slid on the wooden floor and burned both of them; she cursed under her breath and kept running. She pushed on and squeezed in between sailors who shouted and whistled after her "not satisfied are we?!" and "what's wrong, did it scare you?!" they just kept shouting at her while she ran and ran and wished she could go away. Leave this ship and everyone behind. And go to her brother.

She slid into a corner and let her heart beat calmer… but it didn't calm down. She felt the heart wrenching pain in her chest and for some reason felt guilty. She glanced around and made sure that no one was around and lifted the remains of the dress up. There were some red spots on the inner thigh and some of them were even a little purple… and there were teeth marks… she ran her fingers over them and felt that they were a bit wet… but it was certainly not because of Marco… the fluids were sticky and slippery…

Kirara had never felt this before. And had never thought that she would get this sort of marks, they were similar to the marks Aaron had some of the time… after he had gone to some of his 'lovers'

"Hmm…" a deep rumbling voice came to her ears, she gasped and looked up. The captain was standing there, looking down upon her. Her faced shot up a bright red and she closed her legs.

The large man laughed and smiled comforting, as much as he could. Then he just walked away. After that then Kirara jumped up and ran to the direction to 'outside' she needed air.

She ran past the captain and burst outside to the main deck. The damn ship was so large that she was panting and gasping for air, she had good agility and she could run for a good while but this was just simply… dreadful,

"Goddamn it…" she hissed at herself and took a deep breath of fresh air. The deck was huge but no one was there. Except a few of those who were throwing up over the helm… she shook her head and ran to the front, the figure head seemed a little silly to her. She had never seen anything like it before… though she heard of it; though she could easilly say that she never, ever thought she would be aboard it herself. Always had imagined a clam lifestyle. Just traveling and seeing the world, but no… there seemed to something to always interrupt her.

"You seem to be thinking awfully hard…"

"Eeh?!" she looked behind herself; the captain was sitting there looking down on her.

"Do you see anything interesting out there?"

Kirara nervously shook her head and glanced down.

"Shame… I see something that catches my eye" the large man looked up into the sky. It seemed like it was a dark blue sea of the finest pearls and jewels.

"Really?"

"Treasure like that will escape no mans eye." The captain seemed to be dreaming about something, something wonderful, Kirara could see it in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked only to reactive a laugh from the captain…

"You don't see it. The silver crown that stands on the heavens." He lifted his hands and pointed to the moon… the large shining crown jewel of the sky…

"Oh… the moon…" she stared at it for a good few moments and so did Whitebeard… she felt as if the moon was… wrong

"It looks different somehow…." She said partly to herself and partly to whitebeard…

"And how can that be?" he said and chuckled a bit. This was a weary silly girl; he could understand why Marco liked her so much…

"I don't get it… it's the same moon but… it looks so different…"

"I don't think that's true… were all under the same moon." Kirara stuck her tongue out at that statement,

"I don't think that's the way the world work's…"

"No, that's true… some people think that their better then that… personally I call them the government…" he said and took a long chug of sake… Kirara giggled a little bit.

"You don't think that you are?" Kirara asked and pouted. Whitebeard glared at her back…

"I have my responsibilities… but my son's are my family." He smiled. "I'm sure you understand."

Kirara looked down and nodded slightly…

"Well the party goes on, why you don't join."

"No thank you…"

"You would rather stay here alone?" whitebeard asked and put his bottle of grog down. Kirara felt her heart slow down, alone again…

"I-I didn't know you were leaving…" she said low and looked back up into the sky…

"Would you like me to stay?" he said and laughed loudly when she nodded her tiny head. "And here I thought you didn't like me"

"Would it matter to you?" she said and blinked a bit. "And I can assure you that it was purely fear out of being here at all…"

With that then Whitebeard laughed once again, he thought her to be a rather strange girl. And that red hair was like nothing that he had ever seen before. It somewhat reminded him of the Red hair pirate's… that Shanks, she could be a relative to him.

"As much as I enjoy your company little lady then your story is a one that I would like to know."

Kirara groaned as a little teenager and stuck her tongue out. "Whyyyyyy" she groaned.

"I know everyone only ship, I know all the men and every woman too… I know the back story and I know their plans for the future… but you…" he glared on the back of her head. She suddenly felt as if the glare could make her burn up to ashes…"you are a mystery… and I, for one, am not a fan of miseries…"

She frowned and buried her face in her hands… then after some minuets then she turned her head to him with a smirk on her face… "I suppose I have nothing to hide…" she said and looked back out into the ocean…"There is the risk that you won't believe me…"

"What possible reason could you have for lying…?"

"Okay but after then I would like to show you proof that everything that I'm about to tell you is true… I decided that if I can't get away from you… well Marco… then I thought you would help me."

"And why would I do that? You are not a part of my crew, my family… so I can't really say that a long detour can be made…"

She kept quiet for a little while… then she started talking.

"I have to tell yah I have always adored the ocean… I used to watch it from my garden on long nights when I couldn't sleep… it always called out for me in a way that I never could explain… when I was fifteen then us sibling abandoned our responsibilities and headed out to sea… but our guardians caught us and wanted to come with us," she walked up to the figure head and looked down on it, the whale head seemed kind of silly to her, either that or she just had been on dry land for too long…

"When I was a kid I was always so sure about what I wanted to do… I wanted to be a queen…"she heard him bark out of laughter in the background… "Once then a sailor came to my home island…only one… and I followed him out to the ocean, which was the first time that I saw the ocean. He told me the freedom that it was with the ocean."

"Gurarara! So you're telling me that you are a princess?"

"Problem?"

He burst out laughing…

"Marco will tell you the details, I told him everything I dared to say, but as long as you are here then I want to ask you something…"

Kirara had her back turned to the captain but her heart was beating like a dance drum in the most powerful dance… this was the first time that she had the stage fright…

"Go on…" he rumbled he sounded a little closer not then the last time. She glanced back and saw that he was offering her a lift up in his hand. Oh good just when she was feeling as small as a grain of rice then this giant comes in and makes her feel just LIKE a half a grain of rice… but she did and reluctantly climb into his hand, pouting then she continued to talk sitting on his knee…

She opened her mouth to talk but she didn't really remember what she was going to say suddenly. His glare was on her and he looked so scary…

"I-I want you to help me with something… help me go somewhere…" she managed to practically vomit it out. His booming laugh echoed in her head as she blushed with anger.

"Damn!" she mumbled to herself and bit her lip. "I can pay anything you want!"She shouted, without thinking…

"Oh really and how are you gonna do that?"

Kirara smiled a bitter smile, and pulled off the new glove. It was way too large on her and she dropped the golden material on the wooden deck.

"I have ways…"she didn't really think when she said that. She didn't have to think she just said that, eyes closed and lips moving.

**FFFUUUUUUUUUUUU! I am so un-motivated! i try to draw out of this story...then i hate it and i throw it away... then i try to write again... then i draw... then write...it goes on and on and on and oooon!**

**Oh well i manidged to puzzle together something, but i need more motivation. A bubble-bath perhaps. And strawberry's and pineapple slices… **


	10. Chapter 10

The little talk went a little _too_ well…

The captain had made her wait, leave for him to think. But it was kind of worse she didn't have anywhere to go, and she didn't dare to even come close to Ace's room. Reasons were personal, no one liked to be spied on…and Marco...well she didn't even dare to think about it.

The night passed and Kirara walked aimlessly through the ship. She didn't know where to go; she had nowhere to go... Marco wouldn't want her now since she ran out on him like that… and even if she tried then things sometime could not get any worse! Well like these instant then things just a lot worse!

She sighed, she looked down on herself and saw the ribs and cuts on her clothes, god she looked like a total hobo… just like the first time she went travelling. after about three weeks of the same clothes then they got pretty nasty… she needed a bath…

Kirara managed her way into a bath; close to Marco room… she had made sure that he was not anywhere close when she opened the door to the shower. It was damp like someone had just been showering there, but dark.

She dropped the dress on the floor and turned the water on, without turning the lights on then she glanced around and put her dress on the sink and a towel on the floor. The water was warm and nice to get into it… she hummed a little song while she washed her body with soap and cleaned the dirt out of her hair. After that she just laid there… with nothing to do…

Another place on the ship where the tension in the air was doubled, where Whitebeard was sitting and glaring at his first mate…

"Just when were you planning on telling me?" he asked voice calm and demanding in a way.

"Now?" he said and smiled slightly.

"Have you ever even considered to tell me?" he asked and rose and eye brow. He was checking the current nerve lever of his son; he could tell that there was something wrong.

"o-of course I was!" he started and smiled a bit nervously at him. "I just had other things on my mind!"

"Oh yeah? Well then go ahead. We have all the time in the world and no one is around to interrupt us." Whitebeard said calmly and smirked.

Marco sighed; he didn't object to anything and told him everything he had just found out. He felt a bit strange to tell him the secret Kirara had worked so hard to protect, but he did anyway. But mostly he was worried that he wouldn't believe anything that he said, after all then he hadn't believed her when she told him the first time himself…

When the story was over was about the time when everyone on Th ship had passes out either from too much alcohol in their systems or just went to sleep on their own. And whitebeard had not budged from the moment that he started talking then he lisened carefully to every word, he found it weary hard to believe…

"Do you expect me to believe all that?"

"I don't know… but that's really all up to you, if you believe or not… honestly then I didn't believe ether… until I saw it happen…"

There was a really long silence for a few minutes, not awkward at all just the nerve wrecking feeling that he captain was doubting him right now…

"Oh well she told me about the golden hand… she just wouldn't tell me the full story"

"…"

"Gurarara!" he laughed out with the red color that came over my face.

"Why would she tell you?" Marco mumbled.

"She wanted a favor, and in return she would give me all the gold that she could produce…" the captain said calmly and slowly, as if to let Marco get it all in…

"What? She actually—"he stopped with a glare that he got. He cleared his throat. "Ehem… what did she ask you to do?"

"She wanted in exchange for all the gold that she could produce… I would take her to her the island where her brother was captured…"

Marco didn't say anything at first… he didn't really find anything that strange about that, he only thing what shocked him was how very, very bad she was at making deals…

"Well that I'm not really surprised about… she's been going on about that for days now… are you going to it?"

"Why not…" he said and smiled softly. "Why not humor her…"

Marco sighed, what was she expecting to find there? Her brother could be alive and healthy but he could also be something worse… or he could be dead…

"Alright…"

"We will stop any way on the next island. Then we will see about it. It should take three days…" he smiled and glanced to Marco.

"I can't believe that you're doing what she asked. You didn't seem to care much that she came here in the first place…"

"Are you very surprised Marco?" whitebeard asked with a sly smirk and a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Erm no…a little…"

"I will have my own terms on how she should pay us for having to interrupt our voyage…"

"And what will they be?"

"Go get her for me and you will find out…"

With that knowledge Marco walked out and traced Kirara's foot steppes… there was a little trail of dust where she was going. Marco swallowed a lump in his throat, but remained as cool and collective that he could be. He had an unbreakable poker face, the he used all the time, but there was something so damning strange about the red, that he just couldn't keep it… for too long of a time.

A light flickered in the bathroom close to his room. She had subconsciously walked there in hope of finding something he guessed… thought with all luck in the world then it would be some drunken sailor throwing up into the toilet and not naked Kirara covered in soap suds running down her body, he would lose control way to fast.

He was going to knock when he heard the splashing of bathwater and a light sound of feet walking on the wood. Then they stopped… and she just stood there….

Marco swallowed his lecherous thoughts and tried with all his might to resist the temptations that was handed to him… but he couldn't stop them from bursting up into his mind as he walked slowly up to the door.

She was staring into the mirror... staring ever so intently, like she was expecting to find something there. But here was something in the mirror. Because she just stood there, looking at her own reflection…

Marco swallowed hard and focused to keep where he was at… she was unbelievably petite. With a thin figure and a small frame, but still with long slim legs…

"Damn…" he mouthed without making a sound… her red hair reached down to her ass and just slightly covered the top. He wanted to know if the hair on her front was as red as on her head. He could imagine the vivid change of pale skin and fiery red hair of the front of her body, it made his mouth water a bit…

"Oh well…" she sighed and cupped her own breasts… she could cover them in her hands with out anything spilling out. Marco smiled as she attempted a pose that Eve pulled sometimes to get Ace's attention, but for them then she needed her bust which Kirara only had about a one-seventh of… Marco did all in his power to not laugh at her adorableness. She was unhappy with her body apparently… pulling poses that were way out of her league… he saw how she frowned into the mirror right before she pulled the towel and wrapped herself in it… Marco felt just slightly disappointed when her body disappeared into a pink little towel.

He sighed and knocked on the door. "Kirara are you in here?" he asked and pretended to be innocent

"Yeah, it's okay you can come in." she shouted without thinking and wrapped the towel tighter around her body.

"Alright." He said and opened the door, she was still very unaware of how sweet she looked, and Marco didn't go inside the bathroom out of fear that he might lose control of himself.

"Ghah! Marco?!" she shouted, Marco raised an eye brow curious as to why she acted like that all of the sudden. "I d-didn't realize that _you_ were there…"

"Thought it was someone ells?" Marco said shortly.

She nodded.

"The captain is waiting for you to come back."

"Why does he want me?"

"Got me…"he said without sound in his voice, he tried not to sound annoyed at all, but he just couldn't help it…

She didn't say anything but as soon as he stepped back then the closed the door so it slammed on his nose. In a matter of seconds then she came out with her hair wet and just in the same dress that she had on all the time now.

"You need some new clothes…" Marco said and smiled. She pouted with discomfort from trying to keep the dress from falling down.

"I know I do,"

"Wanna borrow mine?" he said and a joke because the open vest that hung from his shoulders, exposing his tones chest was not the suitable clothing for a girl like her. But she looked him in the eyes with relief and almost hopes, the golden eyes were moist and nearly glowing. He could almost see the heart of most hard shelled pirate lords melt into oblivion with those eyes…

He sighed and slid the vest of his shoulders and replaced it on Kirara's shoulders. She slid into the sleeves and wrapped the rest around her chest; Like to seal what leftover clothing she had on her.

They walked in silence… Kirara silently paced a few steps behind him and slowly rolled in the painful embarrassing silence… she dint notice how her eyes were fixed on how amazing his muscles were… even on the back. How was this man so perfect in every way? Well not perfect if he wasn't so incredible irritating about knowing the fine details on her life, and then he would be the most perfect guy in the world…

But the worst part was that he had wanted her and now she was certain that, since that she had ran away from him like that that, he wouldn't want to again… he looked down in embarrassment and shut her eyes tightly. On why had she reacted like that!? Her brother had countless of times been in situations like that, countless times had men tried to get this close to her, but every time then her brother had the comfort of the confident smile and had taken them off her back… she had gotten out of it, every time… she didn't want it with them but then she wasn't sure if she wasted it with him, there was something about him that made her toes curl... but she didn't really know what that meant. Then suddenly-

_*bump*_ he nose and forehead bumped into his back. So she could feel the heat vibrate from his bare back and her face burst into a bright red color.

"Well…?" he said and raised an eye brow. She felt the tension when she stepped back from him and looked into his eyes. She looked away from him fast, those eyes burned into her soul too fast for her liking…

In front on her then whitebeard was waiting for her. She brushed the wet hair out of her face as she walked into the room. "Sorry I took so long…"

"Yes…" the captain glared softly at her and she tensed up. Marco did as well; he knew the look in his captain's eyes whine he was plotting something… "Well then, if I am t believe that was you say is true then I would want to see that ability of yours again…" he said and gestured too his jug of sake…

"There is a shampoo bottle in the bathroom that I got a little carried away with." She said while she walked to him. Marco watched carefully as she stretched out her hand and touched the surface of the sake… her finger swirled a few times in it before the finger hit the sides of the jug…

It turned slowly, slower than the last time that he had seen it done. But in due time it was covered entirely with the gold color. Whitebeard didn't say anything, he watched with a bit of greed in his eyes.

Back in his prison then Aaron was feeling a little slow in the minuet, probably just a sign that he was sobering up again.

"It's the one in cell twelve…" he heard when the 'front door' was opened he heard voices and foot steppes come closer. He knew why. And he knew who they were coming for, since his cell was the number twelve one.

He smiled to himself and thought 'well it could be worse…' then he laughed, he knew what to do, if he was going to die then he would make as much fun of it as he could.

"Well well well…" he heard Raymond say behind the bars. "Looks like your time is up."

"Aah well what do you know…" he said and stood up to meet them. The marines opened the cage and stomped their way in.

"Death has arrived…" Raymond said and smiled, there was an evil glint in his eyes. He was plotting something more. Then just his execution and capturing Kirara…in all honesty then Aaron didn't find the ways that would benefit Raymond in the ways that Raymond wanted…

"Kay…" he said and made sure to sound uninterested. He wasn't afraid, not of death as much as the next guy, he was more afraid to have lost his friends, all of them. "I just need to know one thing…"

"Is that your last wish?"

"No"

"What do you need?"

"Do you _know_ where Kirara is?"

"Why, yes I do" he said and motioned for the marines to lead him out of the cell and down the hall.

"Well where is she?"

"I'm sorry you only asked me if I knew where she was, you didn't ask me to tell you."

"Damn you asshole…" Aaron said and smiled softly. There was a chance coming he knew it, he felt it… Raymond was too arrogant at the moment and if there was one thing that Raymond was… then it was proud, arrogant and overly confident…

"Hey we can't all be stand up guy's you know that." Raymond said in a cheery voice and let himself smile sweetly as Aaron walked with them to certain death…

"So where are we going?"

"A place of wonders." Raymond said and sounded more cheery then he dared to imagine.

"Fuck you" he said and smiled back at him, no one could say that they weren't friendly to each other at the time of double crossing and backstabbing.

Aaron was dragged threw a crowd of people that watched with great attention as the man was dragged through the town like a piece of meat. Between two marines both twice Aarons size.

"Look at all those people… coming to see you off." Raymond said, Aaron recognized some of these faces. One was a woman he had met the other night before he was captured. She had been quite remarkable if-you-know-what-I-mean.

Aaron waited patiently for the moment to come. It would be at a time when every goddamn motherfucker on this island would see. Then it would all do down…

He was placed in front of the ship for anyone to see… he thought that it was just for Aaron to take it all in. he would he executed in some low class place where people were used to people dying in front of them, it was just a little too predictable.

"Oi… Ray?"

"What?"

"Would you like me to beg?"

"For what reason?" he said and Aaron could detect a bit of happiness in Ray's voice when he said that, damn this would be too easy. "It woulint do you any good, there will nothing happen even if you beg."

"You see I recently abandoned my dignity, think I left it somewhere with the Shichibukai, there is no way to have that when you want to have real fun. So how about it… want to have me instead of Kirara?"

"Are you honestly willing to step in you _sisters_ place?"

"Looks can be deceiving I can easily pass for a woman…" Raymond seemed to think it over from the moment that Aaron let that sentence out. He glanced behind him to see the red haired man staring at him with lust filled eyes.

"You can't be serious." He said and laughed.

Aaron was dragged up onto a ship. The typical white sails and the marine flags were all too familiar, and Aaron rolled his eyes with boredom. There was no fun with these marine guys; they could never make their ships colorful. Blue and white never agreed with him, red and gold was a combo that he liked.

Ray was taking steps to the first mate on the ship. Ray wasn't the captain, wasn't a sailor. So when he would take steps to the captain it would be the time to strike… just a little closer…

"Well well…" a voice broke his concentration, voice was poison to the end, mischievous and bordering on evil… aaron knew that voice, it was welcomed to his ears, he had tattooed into the back of his mind after a night-and morning- of him attempting to break him of 'naughtiness' he remembered the dirty words and bite marks of a life time that he had gotten from that man. Then fallen asleep, drowning in the scent of him and his pink fluffy coat, almost made him drool thinking about it.… though the voice was unfamiliar to Raymond who had not been in service to the marines for too long of a period of time. He sounded almost right besides them, from the moment that he was placed on the ship then he felt some one staring at him. That look was strangely nice… for his tastes…

"Look what the cat dragged in." Doflamingo said mockingly when Raymond was on board. A large grin was printed on his face when he saw how Ray tensed up.

"How did you get on board?!" Raymond almost shouted. He stepped in the way of the marine boys who were 'escorting' Aaron aboard the ship.

"Why I just thought I would take a look at what all the fuss was about."

Aaron lays eyes on the pink feathery coat and instantly looked defeated. "Damn…" he muttered when he felt the Shichibukai eyes on him, he had to change his plans now…

"Why little kitten… look at your situation…" Doflamingo almost purred him as Aaron tried to back away.

"You two know each other?" Raymond asked, spite dripping from his voice.

"Ehehehe… I just said I recently left my dignity with the Shichibukai." Aaron said and smiled. "Guess who is keeping it for me!" he grinned. The large man strutted towards the four of them. The two guards holding Aaron tensed up and tightened the grip of his arms. He also saw how Raymond straightened up, that made Aaron smile. It was almost laughable how cute that was, Raymond; who could be the most self centered and confident man in the new world, but in front of a large man like Doflamingo then he was just a insecure like when he first came into the world of adventure.

"Keeping it?" he large man scoffed "I own it." Doflamingo finished and grinned a sinister grin.

"I gave it to you…" Aaron said and winked seductively.

"Why are you here?!" Raymond asked furious over being ignored, _'attention whore' _Aaron thought and pouted.

Doflamingo stopped for a second and glared to him. Then turned his eyes to Aaron who welcomed his look with a smile. "My ship made port here about two days ago. I saw who was being dragged to this death tub… being a bad boy are we?" he hooked a finger under Aarons chin and lifted it up to expose his neck. He licked his lips and gave him a seductive look. Much to Raymond's annoyance…

"Ooh yes… I've been a baaaad boy…" Aaron slurred out purposely knowing that it made the guards and Raymond _very_ uncomfortable…

"Somebody better teach you some manners then"

"Heh, I think it's a little too late for someone to do that" Raymond said and motioned for the marines holding him to lead him away and down where he would be sealed in shut. "He is supposed to be killed two days from now, in a formal execution."

"Exiting isn't it?" Aaron said and continued annoying Raymond; Doflamingo thought this was most unusual. They had only met about a month ago, though he still had a small bite mark on the inside of his thigh after him, with all damn honesty then he was simply hypnotized my they look the boy gave him. Golden eyes had always been in favor with him…

"Hey stop that! You can fuck each other as much as you want after I've locked you in."

"Heh… can you imagine captain Doflamingo… handcuffs and chains. Does it get any hotter than that?"

Doflamingo laughed hysterically. "You really do promise a good fuck boy, unfortunately I have to take my leave, shame we couldn't be together for a one last time,"

"Ooh darn… I was hoping for a sympathy fuck…" he shot him a hungry smile right before he disappeared down under the deck. Down to the cell and right to his death.

"You should not be here" Raymond said "you know the way off."

"What kind of big shot do you think you are? Suddenly thinking you can just give anyone orders because your yanking your first pirate you the gallows?" the larger man laughed and Raymond bit the inside of his mouth, if there was anything that was worse than being ignored was being talked down upon. This fucking government dog was doing precisely that…

"This had nothing to do with you, and as much as I would like your… assistance" by the venom dripping in his voice then Doflamingo found that the newly appointed lieutenant was furious and even a bit jealous… that was interesting, and slightly irritating… "…then you are not welcome here."

"Big talk from someone like you…" he said and laughed loud. Raymond gritted his teeth and bit his tongue. That bastard laughed to himself as he walked of the ship and into the crowd, the crowd split when he walked through. The large man left the new lieutenant master shaking with rage. He turned on his heel and walked after the men down under.

He walked down the cell Aaron was held. He had been tied with rope with his hands behind his back. Tightly tied around his hands and legs, also tied his thumbs together. Thoroughly strapping down and tying with a tight leash around his neck the rope had a connection with a heavy metal chain that led to the outside of the ship.

"You know I've had dates like this." Aaron said after the guards had stepped away from him. He grinned seductively when the guards shuffled away from him in a hurry, trying as hard as they could to get away from the red haired man. Who laughed an evil laugh like he would do something cynical to them if he was let loose.

"Tell me, how do you know someone like that?" Raymond asked right after he told the guards to leave.

"What, cant I have a personal life?"

"I mean it! Tell me how you met him." Aaron could since that he losing his cool… well one part of Aarons plan was going well.

"Oh it was just a hook up. I was drinking and then I passed out and when I woke up then I was with him. We turned out to have a great time together, early morning sex is the best you know…" he said and grinned at the face the man had on when he talked. The shadow of hatred came over his eyes and he frowned. "What's wrong, why do you frown? You didn't think that I would stay a virgin all these years?" he paused and shot Raymond a sideways glance. "I just can't resist a nice ass…"

"But he is a man!" Raymond shouted after Aaron finished. "And much older then you for that matter!"

"Oh so what? The way I see it, it's too much trouble to be worrying about the gender when all that matters is the love…" he paused and thought about it. "then again, it docent have to be a human for that matter… nonono… sexy mermaids are a great catch… and fish-men too…and I've met tones of people with 'animalistic' devil fruit abilities… want me to keep going?" Aaron asked with a cheeky grin when he noticed Raymond was shaking with rage again.

_SLAP! _Aarons head was thrown to the side when Raymond's hand hit his face hard. He was lucky that his neck wasn't broken after the impact.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard that you did Aaron! When did you turn out like that?! Some petty whore!"

"Ooh… when did you think you had the right to be protective of me now?" Aaron said and smiled despite of the pain. "I can do what I want… and that includes a few Shichibukai…"

"A few?!" Raymond shouted and raised his hand to slap him again. Aaron flinched away and prepared for the impact, but it never came… "Curse it all…" he paused for a few seconds… "You look too much like her for me to hit you again…" he said and turned around. The unexpected rage hit him when Raymond turns around from him.

"Hit me!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey! I don't look that much alike her! Come on! Hit me! You'll like it!" Aaron felt the quiet desperation, which he had been suppressing down for such a long time. "Hit me! You don't deserve her. Hit me!" the roar that came from Aarons mouth was so loud it reached all the way to Doflamingo's ear… though he didn't hear what he said then he felt that he should see that would become of his little toy…

"I won't do it…" her voice was low and suppressed down like she was trying not to speak.

"I'm sorry, you are speaking to low… would you repeat that?" whitebeard asked after she gave her answer to his conditions…

"I. wont. Do. It!" she said and looked up to meet the larger mans eyes. Her eyes were actually showing anger towards the captain. "I'm afraid that you have no idea of what you are asking of me. Even with all your experience then you will not make it. I have been sworn to keep it a secret, so doing it will be a willful act of treason…"

"So are you denying it? Weary will then you will just have to stay here until you receive the news of what ever happened to you brother." He said calmly and smiled a bit before he took a long sip of sake in his new pimped up jar…

Kirara stayed weary still, Marco could see the blush on her face, like she was thinking too hard. He smiled a bit, it was too cute…'_ come on, you stupid girl… make the right choice… he can help you, just do as he asked you to do…' _Marco thought and felt as if maybe he was trying to help her in some way… but as she shut her eyes closed tightly and clenched her fists then he could see that she was rather in pain then thinking… Marco didn't have any siblings, but he did understand how important it was to protect them… the crew was like his family and he would do anything to help them. So why wouldn't she do what whitebeard asked her to do…

"If I have no idea what I am going into…" the large man started calmly. Kirara glared up, signs of tears were swelling up in her eyes, her teeth were gritted together and her lower lip was shaking. "Then you should maybe show me how…"

"Oh screw you… if you going to go there, then you need not only me but both of us. Me and aaron… otherwise the doors will never open for you."

Marco didn't say a word, this was all too obvious what was happening.

"Well great then. After we take your brother back then you will show us the way to El Dorado. It's a win-win situation. Agreed?"

"Wha-"

"Very good!" the captain said cheery and motioned for Marco to come into the situation. He walked in there but kept a distance from Kirara, he feared that if you said the wrong thing then she would explode.

"Wha- hey!" she said and stomped over to him to argue but Marco was faster. He placed his arm in front of her and she immediately stopped.

"don't argue…" he said quietly, the firmness in his voice sent shivers down her back, she looked away from him and felt the heavy embarrassment and anger come over her. Marco looked away from her too. It was like the awkwardness loomed over them. Whitebeard shot them a glance and felt the laugh tickle him.

"Well then it shall be done, Ace will help you, little girl and then after then we will be on our way."

"But… I can't…" she whispered and looked down.

"You know, I'm starting to think it docent exist…" Marco said and smiled, she shot ice-needles at him.

"It's real!

"Then show us." He said and shot her a sly smile. She glared at him and Marco glared back. She didn't realy have anything against him. She was just getting a bit more used to him.

Whitebeard laughed. And the glare that they were giving each other gave him and clue on what was happening with the two of them. As old as he was then he understood every bit of it. And judging by the look they were glaring each other than a bit of meddling from him was entitled.

"Aah Kirara, I think I figured out why you were feeling so bad the a while ago. It is a bit late so I will let the two of you get down to business again."

"What?" they both asked, Kirara had a bit more of the shock in her, and she really didn't seeing that coming.

"oh well I see that you are all healed up, so you can't stay in the infirmary anymore… then you will stay in Marcos room, I'm sure he will be more than happy to have you with him!" the cheery tone in his voice colored both Marco and Kirara to the reddest face they had ever had,

"Then it's decided!" he shouted, the cheerful mood he suddenly was in annoyed both Kirara and Marco. "Now run along and go to sleep. It's late…"

"Wait you can't just-!" she was cut off by an arm that snatched around her waist and lifted her off the ground. "Oh damn it!" she found herself on Marcos shoulder… again.

"And while you at it then find her some clothes. It's shameful to have her running around like that"

"Will do." He shouted back and carried her out of the room and left his captain alone.

"Hey put me down!"

"Do you really want to?"

"…" she groaned out with frustration. Her body was not responding to her thoughts, she wanted to back away but her body thought something ells. But on the truthful side, then she didn't mind and she let herself flop down, her lifeless body was not really heavy but it was heavier than before. He had to support her so she wouldn't fall down behind him so he dared to let his hand creep on to her thigh. He has a soft little squeeze and she gasped out.

'_Damn it!' _ He thought and thanked god that he was close to his chambers.

"Aah! That tickles Marco…" she said and lifted herself up to support herself. Only, Marco wasn't sure if she knew, but her hands were placed right on his butt. He thought about it and bumped his shoulder up so she bounced, and tightened her grip on his ass. Marco bit his lip… _'Pervert…' _he said to himself and grinned.

He opened the door and walked in, he paused for a second. Wanted so bad to make the dream he had come true. And even though, pops did him a favor then, he just knew that she didn't want it.

"Waaaaa!" she screamed when Marco threw her off his shoulder and on his bed. Then he just stood there looking at her. He made an attempt to read her face, see in her eyes if she was afraid of him… see if she would flinch back if he tried… but her eyes didn't show any fear… but her expression was priceless… just like in his dream.

He gave out a long sigh… every fiber of his being wanted to find out if she was ok. Every sell in his brain was screaming out for him to take her lips, taste her more and take everything… but unfortunately then she could not be read, a closed book… her hands were tightly clasped around her chest and making her just look a bit more desirable…

Then suddenly he snapped… her lips parted to mouth something… slowly her lips made out his name… he felt that he suddenly didn't want to hold back anymore…with a sudden move then he bent down to her. He rested his knee besides her hip and leaned in to her. She gave a short gasp just before her lips were captured into a soft sensual kiss…

A firework exploded in her chest and she lifted her head up to meet with his kisses.

"damn… it…" he practically grunted when Kirara reached up to kiss him as well… he gripped at her head and lifted her up to claim her lips more, his tongue licked over her mouth to demand entrance. Though it was not like he was asking…

She parted her lips to breath and Marco darted in. Kirara's eyes shot open when he did that, the wet muscle inside her mouth was kind of weird. She didn't think she would ever get used to it, this was someone else's tongue… and it was, apparently, trying to tango with her own tongue. Though, she didn't really mind. This time... it was different…

Suddenly he stopped. And pulled away, Kirara looked at him with question. He leaned into her and pulled her head up to whisper into her ear.

"I can't do anything to you… though mark my words I want to… but unless you want to; then I can't do anything to you." He was almost groaning like an animal into her ear.

Kirara swallowed the lump in her throat when he purred: "I need you to know that I can be a bit rough. That's how I like it…but I know you being a first timer then I won't do anything unless you are ready…"

"How do I know I'm ready?" she asked, his breath on her ear was driving her crazy…

Marco smirked evilly. '_How indeed' _he kissed the shell on her ear and spoke "When you're ready to let me…" he let his hand trail down her body… he loosened up his vest that was tied around her chest. And his fingers hovered down her flat belly and down to where her legs were tightly closed together. But he still let his fingers cup around her womanhood. Her face lit up a bright red color when he stroked her a little. She let out a gasp, he grinned as a response "Go in here…with this…" he whispered and softly grasped around her hand and made it stroke over his pride….

"Aah… don't…" she shivered out when he did that, he closed his eyes and let her hand go. But she didn't let go just yet… he saw her swallow a bit and let herself feel a little. Then she let go like her hand had been burned…

"I'm sorry, I have seen it before… but those times it wasn't really all that pleasant… men have showed it to me before… when I didn't even ask to see it…" she looked away from him in embarrassment … "Don't know why but I'm little frightened off it…"

Marco froze with that… he gritted his teeth together and got off her. "Marco?" she asked when he came back with a shirt.

"Put this on, you can sleep in this." He threw it over her head and she dropped the ruined dress down. The shirt was way too big on her but that didn't matter. Then Marco pulled up the covers and got under, he pulled Kirara with him down and pressed her back up against his chest…

"Are you ok Marco?"

"From now on, if anyone tries that again with you, then you come to me and tell me… I will make sure that they will pay for that."

"Huh why?"

"Heh… you really don't understand you, idiot…"

"Hrmph you're an idiot." She mumbled before she closed her eyes, awaiting sleep…

'_Heh stupid girl… you will be a part of our crew now.'_ He thought and kissed her ear… '_Hope you don't mind that I tease you a bit…' _he smiled and kissed her more, he darted his tongue out and licked her ear softly…he massaged under it and kissed it slowly then he moved down her neck and softly kissed her shoulder

"Haha… that tickles Marco…"

**Yohohohohoho! What the hell... i can't wright anyway. So just cope with it kay? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings…I can't write! Writers block is torturing me from the inside out taking away all my inspiration and I can't even draw… anyway, please forgive me for the super late update… and leave revives, they help a lot with a block… and you know it!**

"Hey birdie! Wake up!" Ace screamed from the outside of the door. Marco was torn from his dream palace to find no Kirara in his bed.

"Yeah birdie! Wake up!" her voice was mixed with Ace's and a loud banging on his door. It made a vain of frustration appear on his head and he stood up and burst the door open. Two faces welcomed him.

"What?!" He shouted.

"You overslept. We need to say good bye to the nurses" Ace said and there was just a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's so sad that they have to leave…"Kirara said, a red braid flopped into Ace's face; her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck whereas she was having a piggyback ride on the fire user. Marco felt confused.

"Heh… I know..." there was the sad tune in his voice… Marco closed his eyes… they are right, they were leaving…

"Hey why do they have to leave?"

"Pops has doctors here… and he feels that the girls should be safer on land… the new world would be dangerous for them." Ace said and put her down. Kirara shot over to Marco who looked a bit dazzled. She placed a small kiss on his chin—it was as high up as she could stretch— and smiled.

"Good morning" she said happily.

"g'morning… you're in a good mood today." He said and smiled back to her.

"Yes indeed. I feel like I could fly away…" she said and tipped-toed away, she took a cartwheel and then shouted "yahoo! Eve don't leave me!" she jumped and tackled a random nurse that was walking up to deck.

"What's up with her?" Marco said slowly. They had been sailing for three days now. And ever so smoothly then the next island had appeared on the horizon.

"I don't know, but its great right? She seemed so messed up… though the last few days then she seems to be a bit better. Did you do something? I know that you two talked to pops about something a few days ago, it might be something about that. "

"Hmm… yeah about that…"

Marco pulled him close and whispered up close to him what the captain had 'persuaded' her to agree on. Slowly so the fire user could take it all in…

"Aah and just to let you know you are supposed to help her." Marco finished. Ace's expression was a mixture between confusion and shock.

"…that is a bad idea…" he said and raised an eyebrow. Marco's brows knitted together, he knew it was a bad idea. But he had no place to change his captain's mind now that it was made up. He sighed and gave up.

"I know it is… but think about it… if the city exists then this would be a fortune beyond anything we could ever imagine."

"Don't try to persuade me about this. This is a bad idea… I think there is a reason why she left that island. We don't know if it's made of gold or not, and since we don't know then were just going to waltz in there and see... I have to admit that I like that plan but I don't think it's a good idea for HER to go back" he thought about it for a second "although she docent have to come, but its more than okay for me to go"

"Was there a reason for you to leave to become a pirate?" Marco said out of the blue. Though Ace knew what he meant… or at least had a feeling

"You know the story…" he said bluntly.

"Now It _could _be that she was running away from something but it could also be the fact that the ocean just called or her as it did to all of us… her and her brother."

Ace sighed and averted his eyes.

"You can't deny that you are a bit curious about this little adventure right?" Marco said and shot him a look. Ace didn't answer, and when Marco smirked in victory Ace pouted and shot away to find his girlfriend. Marco chuckled and walked after him. They didn't even seem to notice that they were walking to the door while they were talking.

"Since when are you so against going on adventures like this?" Marco asked suddenly "it's usually the other way around"

"Heh… I guess I'm just…bummed that Eve is leaving…" the younger male said and grinned, a bit of a force smile that didn't look good on him. Ace walked away from him and back down below. While Marco thought about what it was like to be in his footsteps.

Marco stepped into the daylight, where as the sun was shining as bright as it possibly could. The hot air was like walking through pudding. He looked around to see that Ace finally didn't stand out so much with his bare chest. Men were running around the deck with their chest bare and some even in short pants. He smiled and leaned his head back to let the sun toast his face. This time of heat was the way it should be in his opinion. He liked the heat.

"Yo sleepy head!" Thatch came to him and patted him on his shoulder. "You 'sleeping off a hangover?"

"No I didn't get as drunk as you" he answered and nudged his friend with his elbow.

"No! I wasn't drunk! I was just living the moment!" he said happily and laughed. Marco suddenly placed his face close to his neck and took a deep breath. The punchy smell of alcohol was still lingering in Thatch's clothes

"I can smell it on you." He said and smirked. Thatch let out a nervous laughter and shuffled a bit further away from him, trying to keep his heart rate down to a minimum normal. Slowly Thatch blew air on his thumbs and bit his lip… goddamn it all... he tried to calm himself down and walked back to Marco…

"Ehehehe…. Yeah well…" he stopped talking when Marco looked away; he seemed to be looking for something on deck.

"Looking for someone?" he said and smirked. "A certain red maybe?" he wiggled his eyebrows lecherously and grinned. "I saw you two going into your room a few nights ago. Did someone get lucky with the little red?"

"Well I'm surprised you remember that out of all the other things you did."

"Huh… what did I do?"

"A lot of things, I seem to remember you walking around with nothing but… well _but_ nothing, you were naked" he said and smiled then he walked away. He could imagine the face that he had on. Though he didn't realy have the time to laugh at it now, He wanted to be with Kirara suddenly. He didn't like that she was somewhere that he didn't know.

Yeah he was bit of a possessive lover… he had been told so before, but he just didn't like the thought of someone ells having their hand on his girls. He knew that it was a bit of a long shot and he trusted them as much as they trusted him, and he had a feeling that Kirara didn't quite trust him completely yet, so he wanted to change that.

"Hey man." He said to Jozu who was leaning over the railing looking over to the island. "Aren't you warm in all that?" He patted his crewmate on his back. The larger man chuckled a bit. Marco didn't even bother to hear the answer, if there was one. "Have you seen Kirara anywhere?"

"I thought you would've kept an eye on her after last night. "He said bluntly and ruffled the blond patch of hair on top of his head.

"Oi stop it!" he said and laughed. "No she got away from me…"

"I believe I saw a familiar long red hair down at the docks here…" he paused a bit. "But I'm sure that it was on a person too tall to be her."

Marco was gone before Jozu could even finish the sentence. He had jumped of the ship and flew over to land. This was a port like many other but it looked more like a fishing town then anything ells. But millions of people were going by in a crowd that suffocated each other in a volume that resembled a beehive… to find one girl in a sea of girls was harder than it sounds. There were a _lot_ of red haired folks there… and only about half of them were girls Marco sighed and flew up on a roof top. He looked over the crowd, and to be honest to himself then he quite dreaded to dive into the crowd, he hated too tight spaces…

Suddenly it hit him. This was too obvious; she was trying to escape. Trying to dive into the sea of people, never to return to the surface. Bitter anger hit him suddenly like a waive on the sand… she would just lave like that!? Why would she just leave? How could she, they were gonna help her. Help her find her brother. He sighed and raised himself up and turned into full phoenix form he flew over the town for a few moments looking for her, looking to see the correct shade of red.

In the mean time, then Kirara was staring into a book in the library on the ship.

"Okay now read it to me slowly" Eve's soft voice was slow and calm. Kirara's nervous eyes shot to her as she read the words on the page.

"The… r-red hood… blew in the w-wind, l-leaving…Adrian b-blushing the same red… as the hood. Hey what am I reading?" she asked after the first line.

Eve swooned "it's a love story that I found once. It's all about this tragic love tale between Adrian and Tomas. On an island far away, it's from the time before the pirate king was executed. He was a pirate and she was a widow from a marine general…waaaaa~ it's just so romantic" she swooned out.

"Eeh… sounds boring…."

"Oh too bad I was gonna give it to you, as a sort of a goodbye thing. . ." She smiled and patted her on the head. Kirara blushed…

"Good god… I don't know what to say… I'm touched…" the red heard girl threw herself in Eve's arms. The clear laugh from the women echoed to the outside of the library. Outside then Thatch was passing back and forth with embarrassment glowing from his eyes. Just as he walked past the library then he pressed his ear up to the door to listen to the girls laughing.

"No one has ever given me a book before!" he heard Kirara say and the she counted up numerous ways to shout thank you

"Ehehe, you're so happy… I honestly didn't expect that…" Eve said and pushed her away from her.

"It's so sad that you have to leave… I'm gonna miss you." She tangled their fingers together and gave a friendly smile. "You took such good care of me."

"I'm gonna miss you too... and I kind of had to, I wouldn't run away from someone that's hurt like that."

"But hey," she started after a few seconds "I'm curious. How is Ace doing?"

"About me leaving?" Eve pulled the books together and snapped her fingers. "Not good clearly, but he's taking this so maturely I actually was surprised on how well he took it."

"Oh… maybe he just wants you to be safe."

"I thought it would be safe to be here…" she looked down a bit and smiled softly… "I'll miss him… we had such fun…"

"Yeah I know… I have to walk past your room sometimes and if I have to be honest I wish I didn't…"

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, he just brings it out in me…"Eve laughed out with a hand on her lips "although I hope he will have his fun without me, and someone ells."

"Hah?! Are you saying you want him to cheat on you?" Kirara laughed at that absurd thought of course she wouldn't want him to cheat on her! No way. "Well it wouldn't be a problem for ether of you finding lovers but isn't this pushing it a little?"

"Don't say that. He is much more likely to find a lover here one this ship then me on this island."

"Why is that?"

"Well simply because he's bisexual… I know never admitted that, but sometimes it gets kind of hard to hide it… no matter how much he tries." Eve said calmly and tugged a curly stand of hair behind her ear. "He can't hide squat form me" She then casually put the books away. Kirara's face showed pure bafflement, mixed expression of what the hell? And oh that's nice?

Thatch practically fell over himself on the floor when he lisened to the conversation. _'Ace? Really? So I have a chance with him!? Yes! Finally!' _

A large cheeky grin appeared on his face and he shot up and strolled away. With the cheeky grin decorating his face then he practically waltzed up to the deck.

"Hey when will you be back?"

"Oh I don't know… some time in future. I'm planning of having some time to myself and travel to my home in the south-blue"

"Really, huh… well good luck with that"

"Hey how old are you again Kirara?"

"Seven teen, eighteen soon enough" she answered proudly…

"Hmm… well I was just thinking it could be considered lolikon you being with Marco." She said and raised an eye brow at her.

"Oooh the pain of having this baby face!" she said and dramatically arched her body with a theatrical finish. Eve laughed at her and flicked her forehead.

"When is your birthday?"

Kirara took a short while to think. She lifted a finger to tell her to wait, and then she lifted more of her fingers to count. She mumbled some numbers and then names of days.

"Tomorrow…" she said with not a touch of happiness in her voice. "Tomorrow I will be eighteen…"

"Lolikon!" Eve shouted jokingly and pulled Kirara up out of the chair and out of the library. Out of the ship and up to deck. The heat welcomed them just as it did for everyone ells. And both of the ladies were happy to be lightly dressed. Kirara was just wearing the shirt that Marco brought her to wear for the night and Eve was wearing her nurse's outfit but she was barefoot.

"Hey Eve. I would like to give you a goodbye gift as well." She pulled on the older woman's hand. "Come on lets go shopping!"

She pulled Eve off the ship

"Oi little girl!?" Jozu shouted after Kirara.

"Huh, me?" she turned around and pointed to herself.

"Have you been on the ship the entire time?" he spoke back.

"Yeah…"

"Marco is looking for you."

"Lolikon~~" Eve cooed and nudged Kirara's shoulder.

"Shut up. Okay thanks!" she shouted back to Jozu.

"Eve!" Ace shouted from the ship and jumped down to the ladies. He snatched Eve's waist and captured her lips in a long kiss…

After the first minuet passed then Kirara started to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Okay, okay…don't eat each other." She said and crossed her arms. "Or at least remember to breathe…"

The two of them laughed without taking the eyes off each other. Kirara looked away from them and tried to spot something interesting in the sea of people. Little did she know that Marco was doing the same thing from above.

"Do you see something you like?" Eve asked from her back… Kirara didn't hear them. Not at all… she finally found something that captured her attention…

Red… red hair… her precise same color and the thought burned into her mind that it could be her brother. Her heart started racing and suddenly she felt herself walking to them, into the crowd.

"Kirara?"

Soon she was running, maneuvering through the crowd. She didn't think about the fact that it could be someone other than her brother. She didn't think that it was anyone ells then her brother. It couldn't be anyone ells. Her chest was over flowing with happiness, she was closing in to him and she felt the tears of happiness appear in her eyes. The relief was unbelievable in her chest…

Her legs moved on their own as she was so close to him… though it was strange, she didn't remember her brother so tall…

"Aaron!" she said and snatched at his arm…but there was no arm… instead then she held on to a black cape.

The man turned around. A scar—no thee scars— over left eye and unshaved chin came from under the red locks… she didn't remember from where she saw him at the moment… but it most defiantly was not her brother…

"Can I help you?" he asked and smiled. She looked at the 'arm' where she should've grabbed at and saw that there was no arm, no hand to hold… she clenched her lips together to hold on the sobs.

"No I'm sorry I thought you were someone ells…" she let go and looked down, she covered her mouth with her hands and tried at she could to keep the tears in; sadly they were already out and dripped down on her hand.

"Hey what's wrong, I can't be that disappointing can I?" he asked and bent down to her level.

"Oi captain did you never learn not to make little girls cry?" another man came from behind him in the crowd.

"I didn't do it, she just started crying." He said and smiled an awkward smile.

"No I'm sorry it was a mistake." She didn't look at them, she didn't want to. The damn disappointment was too much. "I-I thought you were someone ells…"

"Who did you think I was?" He said softly and bent over to her. He was about the same height as Marco so she still felt like dwarf around him. She glanced up to meet his eyes; he didn't seem so bad at first glance.

"I *hick* thought you were my brother…"

"Brother?" he laughed slightly. "Does he look like me?"

"Yeah… your hair does. From the back I mean." She wiped her eye with her finger and smiled a bit. "Silly isn't it…" she said a chuckled a bit. "Sorry…"

The larger man let out a laugh. "I suppose" he smiled a genuine smile and reached out his right hand. "'Call me Shanks."

"My name is Kirara…" she said and reached back to take his hand. She smiled to him as one of the men behind him handed her a napkin.

"That's an unusual name. I've never heard it before."

"Yeah I guess…"

"Aah these are some of my crew: Benn, Yasopp and lucky roo." They greeted her and she greeted back

"Nice to meet you." She said and bowed her head.

"Your brother, how does he look like? Perhaps we can help you find him, is he lost?"

"In a manner of speaking…" she said and gave them a blank look. "He was captured by the marines…"

"You're a pirate?"

"Yes, a type of pirate." She pouted a bit, "All I realy did was say no to someone,"

They laughed, bit nervously but all the same, "Say, it getting pretty crowded here how about we go somewhere where there is less people."

"They seem to be avoiding you…" she said and looked around. The people took a little circle around the pirate captain. She knew why that was, she known that was the infamous pirate captain red-haired shanks…

"Well I don't know what their problem is…"

"Aah…" she said; sounding uninterested. She then stiffly walked to the funny looking crowd. She walked to the captain who offered her the other whole arm; she took it and smiled at him back. He seemed friendly for the most…

They reached an edge of the town which led to a bit of a field. Green grass as far as the island stretched…

"Wow… this is beautiful here!" She said and started to run; she jumped and took a cart-wheel a few times down a hill. When she hit the bottom then the slippery grass made her fall on her ass… a powdery cloud of fluffy looking flower petals exploded into the air and covered her in white.

After her then shanks slid down the hill after her. He landed right besides her. Calling forward another poof-cloud of flowers, also covering him with white petals.

"Damn I hope this stuff comes out…" she said and dusted her head.

"I think it does… so tell me where are you staying?"

Kirara glanced at him with a bit of suspicion in her eyes, pouting. Shanks could read that expression and said "Haha! Not like that, I'm just asking, I can't believe that you are staying here by yourself."

"I'm not staying; I'm heading out sometime later. I'm on a… ship… with some people…"

"And are you happy?"

"Dinner and flowers first."

"If you insist…" he said and picked a pink shaded flower to give to her. She shrugged a bit, then she took the flower and put it behind shanks ear.

"Sadly I can't. If anyone sees me with you, I'm afraid they won't let me back on board…" she said in a low voice "and that's a real shame, you seem like a stand up guy." She said softly.

Shank's smile turned into a, well less of a smile. But though he didn't feel like being rude to her, then he felt as if this would be a little rude of him. She was just a wee little girl, though he could sense a little trouble with her.

"Why woulint they let you back on board?"

"…hey why isn't your crew down here?"

"They didn't want to come here, so I told them not to. So, with who are you sailing girl."

Kirara felt a knot in her stomach. Could she tell him? Could she say that she was travelling with the pirates that were severe enemies with the man right besides her? She thought about it for a good few seconds. Her heart was beating so loud, afraid that is she would tell him then something horrible would happen… she knew it was stupid, but she had learned that when it came to pirates then you should not take the unnecessary chances…

"w-well…-"

"There you are!" Marco fell from the sky and landed in the pool of flowers. Calling forth yet another cloud of flower petals and pink dust… "Where have you been?" he said and glared needles at the pair of red hair's that here sitting on the ground.

"Erm… here?" she said and smiled sheepishly. She stood up and dusted the flowers of her. Then she stretched up to meet with Marco. The anger in his eyes was practically glowing, though Shanks smiled when he met up with his eyes. He laid back and grinned.

"I never would've guessed." He said smirking.

Marco was not the least bit amused over this. He had been looking for her for quite some time, only to find out that she had been with Eve and Ace all along… he snatched her off her feet and made her sit on his arm.

"What were you doing?" he asked Shanks, ice dripping from his voice.

"Is that really any of your business what she does on her free time?" Shanks said smiling softly.

"It is something I would like to know if I can keep her away from the likes of you."

"It's okay Marco. It was just a mistake I made and he was really nice to me." Kirara tried to save herself out of this awkward situation. It was clear that they didn't like each other very much. Compared to the glares that they were giving each other. She was sure that if either of them would glare at the same spot on a wall right now, it would burn right threw.

She felt the tension and somehow anger in the air. It was rather uncomfortable because it was all her fault, just the slightest bit of guilt settled in her stomach and she sighed. She attempted to kiss him on the cheek. The results were not as much as she wanted but something. He turned his head to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be mad Marco…" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shanks watched intently and smirked, '_so this is the reason why she woulint tell me' _he thought and cleared his throat. The pink flower was still primped behind his ear and was not going anywhere. It was clear what was happening. It could be seen from quite far away actually. Marco sighed and lifted her up to be pressed up against him.

"Whatever Kirara. Let's just go back." He said and frowned.

"Now now. Hold up, let me say goodbye will yah" the red haired man stood up from the flower pool and placed a flower into her hair. The braid was already filled with pink flower petals so the one whole flower behind her ear was just perfect. Only just after then he put one also on Marco.

"Treat her nicely." He said and smiled. Then turned to Kirara and said "I hope you find your brother soon."

"Thank you it was nice to meet yo-" Marco flew up into the air without letting her finish talking. "Damn it Marco!" she shouted and clutched onto him. She was not particularly afraid of heights but more afraid of flying…

Marco flew for a few moments and then landed on a roof top. Kirara let go and praised the heavens that she was down. She looked back to Marco, Only to feel the freezing glare on her now.

"Eeh… hello" she said nervously and smiled.

"You look like you have been crying."

"And you look cute with a flower in your hair." She answered smugly and smirked. Marco took the flower out and threw it to the side.

"Did he do something to you?"

"No"

"Then what happened?" he asked softly… he sat down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"No Marco… I thought that he was Aaron that's all... for some miracle reason then I thought that he was Aaron from behind." She said softly, looking just a bit sad. Marco sighed and pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Kirara's face blushed up a bright red again. Marco didn't stop and kissed up her hand and arm.

"Damn it stops kissing me Marco! Were out in public!" she said giggling and pushed him away.

"I can't help it, you're just too much to resist…" he said and captured her lips for a short kiss… too short for Kirara's liking…

"Ooh... what the hell…" she said and threw herself on Marco to kiss him more. He grinned a victory grin and let his tongue slip in… the feeling was really, very funny… she had never had another person's tongue inside her mouth before and for the first time then she really liked it.

Back at the marine ship that was going on a fast pace, carrying Aaron on it thinking about just who the hell decided on this. What the hell had he done to annoy the government… except for sleeping with some of the Shichibukai? That was hardly a crime.

He felt a shiver go down his spine… this was a cold cell. Somewhere on the bottom of the ship most likely. The shiver of dread was running up and down his back like a race horse, and not because of the cold. It was his big-brother-senses... clearly something bad had happened with Kirara! It could be that she was with some one that was being mean to her or that she was all alone in some place where no one could protect her, the weakling that she was then it woulint be too long until she would be kidnapped by someone, to be used for something disgusting!

"Aah! Marco what are you doing?!" she grasped on the blonds shoulders and arched her neck to let him suck on her more.

"Sshh… someone might hear you." He whispered into her ear and smirked. Her body was pressed up against him and a hand a sneaked in between their body's and stroked the lower half of her body. He bit his lip to stop from smiling too much.

"I know! Why do you think I'm talking loudly!" she said in a higher voice then before and clutched onto his shoulders. The heat from the sun was burning all over her body, which was at least what she could blame it on.

"I love it when I touch you like this then your face gets all red…"Marco whispered into her ear. Kirara gasped out, suddenly unable to keep in her own voice. Marco chuckled on her skin and lifted up the shirt, exposing her… strawberry printed underwear. He couldn't help but laugh…

"Aah! Quit laughing! What the hell is so funny!?" she almost shouted and dug her nails into Marcos shoulders.

"Hey calm down." he whispered and pushed on her shoulders to put her down on her back. He put a soft smile on his face and kissed her lips. Kirara's heart felt as if it might be boiled in her own blood. It was beating so incredibly fast that she couldn't stand it. They kissed for several minutes, tongues battling each other, exploring the hot wet cavern of each other's mouths. Kirara's hands moved to his back and scratched over the fabric on his back. Marco smiled; sometime he would make her claw his back so hard it would bleed…

"M-Marco! Aah. L-lets go back. Their probably wondering where I am, i kind of ditched them."

"Heh, I know that. They told me that you just ran off into the crowd. I was gonna take you to get new clothes."

"Shopping… yay…" she said without sounding interested.

Marco got up from the roof and pulled her up with him.

"You need new clothes, unless you intend to walk around naked."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem with you."Kirara said and stuck her tongue out at him. With one fluent motion then Marco snatched her waist and lifted her up to meet his eyes

"You're wrong." He said harshly and let his hands grope around her ass. "I'm the only one who gets to see you like that."

"Possessive aren't we?"

"Indeed. I'm the only one who gets to touch you and the only one who will get to kiss you."

"Are you quite finished?" Kirara said and smiled softly, she wrapped her legs around his chest.

"Not really…" Marco seized her lips in a rough kiss, letting his tongue dart in without asking; Kirara moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew now that Marco liked to be the dominant one in every thing, it was alright with her, and she was still only a newbie in this kind of thing.

"Okay ill get new clothes…" she sighed out and jumped down from his arms

oOo

Marco sat in the changing room. In front of the closed curtain, and staring at the silhouette frame of Kirara. Just torturing himself looking at her shadow undress…

"Hey, can you zip me up?" she asked. And Marco just thought, _'thank god she docent know what I'm thinking about…'_

Marco glanced around the room; there were a lot of people in this shop, all of them conveniently avoiding him. As he glanced back, smirking a bit he entered the curtain.

The zipping didn't take a long time, usually… Marco took his sweet time running his fingers down her sides over the fabric of the new shirt, then pulling the zipper up.

"I don't think I like it…" she said with a disapproving pout.

She had chosen three items. One white dress that reached down to her knees, cute little fillies and lacy sleeves.

"Why not?"

"I don't think that I want to wear white ever again until I'm married…" she said and pushed on his chest so he was thrown out of the dressing room.

"was that a hint?" he said in a joking manner and laughed.

"Why yes" she said in a very sarcastic tone. "And I have already decided where we will go on our honeymoon."

Marco allowed himself to laugh a bit, thought the topic was a bit too soon when it came to kirara.

"No not really…" she said and sighed. "Besides I hate dresses."

Marco frowned, '_well thanks for telling me'_ he thought to himself and shook his head.

"we have to go soon, love. If you want to say goodbye" Marco knocked on the wall besides her dressing room.

"Kay, ill just wear this then." She said and pulled the curtains away.

"…wow…"

XXX

"Where is she?" eve said and leaned her head onto Ace's shoulder.

"Are really worried?"

"Yeah… she was gonna give me a present…" Eve answered with a pout. Ace exploded out of laughter and stroked his lover on the back.

"Yaaaahooooo! EEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVEEEEEE!" A sudden thud behind the two of them and Kirara and Marco stood there, although Kirara was kind of more sitting on his back.

"Hey little one." Eve welcomed her and skipped over to her. She saw her holding something in her hand. "Wow, you look great!" she complimented on the clothes she had gotten in town.

"Why thank you" she took a little spin showing her the handy work. A brown poofy shirt that sort of made up for the fact that she didn't have breasts. Then a belt that hugged her waist and lead down to her pants. Light brown, wide and made from something comfortable.

"Aah and I have something for you." She reached up and put her hands around her neck, bodies pressed up against each other in an awkward hug. When Kirara pulled away then she had successfully placed a gold necklace around her neck.

"Here! I hope you think it's pretty!"

"Oh it's wonderful. Thank you" she said and slipped her a little kiss on the cheek. She thought that Kirara would never stop her giggles…

Kirara dragged Marco into the corner of a hall; nearly everyone was on the deck so this was the perfect place to talk.

"L-listen marco, I feel a bit uneasy about something…"

"What?" he asked kindly, placing a hand on her shoulder?

"well there just is so much you don't know about me, how the hell can you trust me just like that?" at that sentence then marco laughed out,

"I just do…" he said smiling, her face seemed like it was burning up…she did her best to avoid eye contact with him and pouted a bit.

"y-you might regret that…" she mumbled and frowned, he could tell it was an empty threat but it was just cute.

"Is that a threat?" he moved in a bit closer to her.

"Oh commander" a voice came from behind Marco. And Angelique slipped from the back. Kirara felt that little flutter of dread in her chest when she watched the older woman slip her hands around Marcos neck and pressing up close to him. "Are you gonna say goodbye to me?" she purred into Marcos ear. She shot Kirara a look and then turned back to Marco who had put his hand on her shoulder.

"Angelique have you had something to drink?"

"Oh I'm drunk on you alright" she slurred and pressed up against him forcefully. Marco only smiled and brushed it off smoothly. He didn't notice the look in Kirara's eyes, but Angelique did. "gimme a kiss my darling~"

To Kirara's horror she watched as he laughed and leaned to kiss her on the cheek, before she turned her head and captured head passionately kissing him on the lips. She hurried away from the two of them. Heart throbbing with dread and mind spinning.

'_That was nothing! She's drunk, she woulint do that. Right?' _she thought in panic as she started to run away from that. She hurried to the next door she saw and hurried inside. Going into the library.

"Hey hey! How much did you have to drink?!" Marco hissed and pushed her away. Angelique glanced over to Kirara to see that red bundle of ugly hair go through a door. She smirked and turned back to her pray,

"Not much at all, but since we have gotten rid of that little pest then we can get to your fair well gift." She started to button down her shirt.

"Err—thank you Angie, but I thought you didn't want any of that?" he pushed her away from her softly, she frowned and presses up against him harder.

"Hmm? Aah that was the past, we've done it so many times before, and now since I'm leaving then I wanna do it one more time."

"I'm not doing anything with you." He glared at her and slipped away from her to follow Kirara,

"Oh come on! I'm much more desirable then her, I mean… think about it." she put her hand on her hip and ran her hand threw her hair shortly cut black hair, she had perked the ends and painted her lips a fiery red, in a short tight black dress. Clearly made for picking up men. "Can you honestly say that you don't want _this_" she ran her tongue over her lip.

Marco glared over his shoulder. "Like you said, that was the past." With that he walked after the red haired girl. Leaving Angelique fuming with fury.

Kirara sat in the large chair and ran her fingers across the pages of the book Eve had given her. Who was she kidding? How on earth could she compete with a woman who looked like Angelique? She had everything perfect about her body, and she was a nurse, nearly a doctor. Kirara was a performer, she danced and sang for her money, and usually money was not what she wanted. But money was the currency of all society. So when they gave you money for performing it meant you're good. And then there were women like Angelique and Eve who were insanely extractive and smart and good at pretty much everything. Meanwhile Kirara herself never even had the chance to learn to read…

And the worst part was that she could've been like them, even better and prettier then both of them, but no; she decided to run away instead. And become a traveling performer!

The circus had only been a temporary stop and with her brother they became very good contortionists, and even very good with the trapeze…

Eve and Angelique and every other woman on the ship was insanely educated and well listen in every way, and knew how to take care of everyone, meanwhile she only knew how to take care of herself.

"Kitten?"

Marcos voice.

"Go away."

"Why, you wanted to talk to me"

"Something tells me you would rather talk to Angelique…" kirara hissed in a low voice. Putting the book on the table she curled up into a ball and buried her face in her knees.

"No, you are so much more interesting to talk to." she glanced up to see Marcos face, keeping some distance but still there, he was smiling softly. It cheered her up just a little bit.

"…I'm not like them you know…"

"Like Angelique you mean?"

"Yes… I can't do what they do and I can't even read. But... you still want me instead?"

There was a short silence at that moment, when their eyes met and Marco moved closer to her, he pushed her knees down and apart.

"Just you…" he whispered, just an inch away from her lips.

"b-but-mrhm" her lips were captured with great force. Her hands sneaked over his shoulders and pressed up close.

"It will only be better now." He hummed into her ear. Kirara felt herself on edge, a fluttery feeling she didn't know existed…

'_I'm afraid this will only get more difficult…' _she thought and closed her eyes. She was completely captured by him now, and her she could not do anything about it.

It was horribly wonderful.

**Aaw sorry for making boring chapter… I'm doing my best with a writer's block and I can't do anything about it! I'm sorry! **

**Anyway, next time the story will be better when I get my inspiration back. Then I will get to the real thing… and their real adventure. **


End file.
